Heroes: Shadow of the Day
by Shinigami5910
Summary: Shanalee Davis is a Hero with the ability of Shadow Manipulation, as she and the other Heroes fight to 'Save the World', Sylar and others are seeing that no matter how history changes, Shanalee and Sylar are always connected.
1. Heroes: Synopsis, Season One

**Heroes: Synopsis**

**Season One**

* * *

><p>Disclaimer: This is a work of fan fiction using characters from the Heroes franchise. I do not own any of the characters depicted apart from my own original characters, nor do I share any of the beliefs the characters in this story express. I am not profiting financially from the creation and publication of this story.<p>

The majority of the Heroes Synopsis comes from Wikipedia unless it concerns my original character Shanalee Davis.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:**

_After the Four Season Synopsis have been completed, I will begin randomly choosing and writing scenes where my Original Character Shanalee Davis is interacting with other Heroes._

_Please keep in mind the scenes will not be in order of appearance. At first it might be a scene from Season Three, before it jumps back in time to Season One_

* * *

><p><strong>"Genesis" Episode One<strong>

Shanalee Davis

**Shana**, a senior at Union Wells High School in Odessa, Texas, recently moved from Canada a year ago after the death of her Father, who she believes to be her last living relative. Gradually, her discreet behaviour of avoiding bringing attention to herself intrigues her lab partner Zach, when he discovers her writing the answers to questions asked by the teacher in her note book.

Mohinder Suresh

After receiving news of his father Chandra Suresh's death, Mohinder Suresh, a genetics professor in Madras, India, travels to New York to finish Chandra's research, believing it was the reason he was murdered. At his father's apartment in India, he hears (but does not see) a mysterious person searching the apartment. The same man later gets into Mohinder's taxi, asking him several suspicious questions before Mohinder flees.

Issac Mendez

Isaac Mendez is an artist and heroin addict in New York City. He claims that he can paint the future, but his girlfriend, Simone Deveaux, believes it is just the influence of the narcotics. Later, following a severe overdose, he paints a mural of a nuclear explosion destroying Manhattan.

Niki Sanders

Niki Sanders, a webcam stripper in Las Vegas, Nevada, discovers her abilities when she and her son Micah are forced to flee from thugs approaching their house. During the escape, Niki believes she sees a reflection that is not her. She leaves Micah with a friend and returns home, where the thugs coerce her into stripping. She blacks out during the performance, awakening some time later to find that they have been savagely killed. Her strange reflection motions for her to keep silent.

Hiro Nakamura 

Hiro Nakamura, a cubicle worker in Tokyo, Japan, discovers he can control the passage of time. His friend and co-worker, Ando Masahashi, is skeptical, even after Hiro proves it to him by teleporting into the women's restroom at a bar. Hiro believes he is meant for something more, but Ando disagrees. Later, Hiro successfully teleports from a subway in Tokyo to New York City's Times Square.

Claire Bennet

Claire Bennet, a high school cheerleader in Odessa, Texas, who has discovered that she regenerates from any injuries, and has her classmate Zach film her doing such things. She believes that if discovered, life as she knows it would be over. Heading home, they come across a train wreck, from which Claire saves a man, escaping unharmed.

Peter Petrelli

A nurse in New York, Peter has recurring dreams of flying. He tells his brother, congressional candidate Nathan Petrelli, that he believes he can fly. Nathan responds by saying that Peter should put his time to better use. Peter tells his mother that he has a metaphysical connection with Nathan, but his mother is skeptical. Simone, who is the daughter of one of Peter's patients, tells him to bring morphine to Isaac's apartment. There, Peter sees a painting of himself flying. At the end of the episode, he summons Nathan to an alley in the middle of the city. Peter leaps off of the roof of an adjacent building attempting to fly, but instead it is Nathan who flies up and catches him, only to lose his grip and drop Peter.

* * *

><p><strong>"Don't Look Back" Episode Two<strong>

Peter Petrelli

Peter wakes up in the hospital, where Nathan denies that they flew. Their mother reveals that their father was suffering from depression, and assumes Peter was suffering from a series of delusions that make him feel invincible, but will inevitably lead to his downfall. Peter becomes depressed that no one will believe him, and later stands at the top of a New York City building. Nathan finds him in time, though Peter orders his brother to tell the truth, and admit he actually did fly. As he's saying this, it's revealed he is hovering on air.

Claire Bennet 

Claire's friend Jackie takes credit for saving the man from the fire, while everyone else congratulates Jackie, ** Shanalee Davis** who was nearby offhandedly speaks to Claire about her doubts Jackie could do something that selfless, and it seemed like something Claire would do instead. When the Korean girl abruptly leaves without waiting for Claire's reply, Claire reflects on how she's never seen **Shanalee Davis** speak before.

Zack reveals that he cannot find the videos where Claire is hurting herself. Later on, Mr. Bennet is convinced that Claire has matured enough, and tells her he is trying to arrange a meeting with her biological parents. Unbeknownst to Claire, Mr. Bennet has her videos.

Mohinder Suresh

Mohinder meets Eden McCain, a friend of his father's who believed in his theories. A man named Sylar attempts to contact Chandra, revealing that his "hunger" is out of control. Mohinder and Eden find a flash drive that contains a program Chandra used in his research.

Mattt Parkman

At a murder scene, police officer Matt Parkman begins hearing a young girl's voice in his head. Following it, he finds the victims' daughter hidden. He overhears the investigators mention a suspect named Sylar. FBI agent Audrey Hanson questions Matt's knowledge of the girl's location, and arrests him on suspicion of being involved in the murder.

Hiro Nakamura 

Having arrived in Times Square, Hiro sees himself on the cover of a comic book, which he purchases. He attempts to find the comic book's creator, Isaac. Upon arriving at Isaac's apartment, he finds Isaac's body, and the police arrive and detain Hiro. Discovering that he has accidentally travelled to the future, he manages to travel back when a large, apparently nuclear explosion occurs.

Issac Mendez

During the present, however, Isaac tells Simone that they are responsible for stopping the eventual explosion that he painted, but Simone denies his precognition, and forces him to choose between her or the heroin.

Niki Sanders

While going to pick Micah up, Niki decides to look at the tape revealing the murder. She pauses at a stop light to view the film, but finds it blurry and fuzzy. The second the video ends, Niki finds herself elsewhere - at a parking lot, wearing a different outfit, four hours later. Niki has no memory of what happened during the last four hours. Niki later returns to her garage and finds a map inside, that leads her to a new car - inside the car are the bodies of the dead thugs. The map later leads Niki to the middle of the desert, where she finds a shovel laying there for her. Niki begins digging.

* * *

><p><strong> "One Giant Leap" Episode Three<strong>

Niki Sanders

Niki finishes burying the dead thugs. She confronts her mother-in-law, who believes Niki cannot take care of Micah. She also reveals that D.L. has escaped from prison. Later, Niki and Micah are taken willingly by one of Mr. Linderman's henchmen.

Claire Bennet

After her high school's football team's victory, Claire attends a celebratory bonfire. Brody Mitchum, the team's quarterback, talks to Claire and takes her away from the group, then attempts to rape her. After a brief struggle, Claire's head is impaled on a branch. At the end of the episode, an autopsy is being performed on Claire, and the branch is removed, causing her to revive.

Hiro Nakamura

Hiro returns to the present, where he shows Ando a comic book he obtained that depicts their exact words and actions. Hiro convinces Ando to follow him to America, where they will be responsible for saving the world from the catastrophe Hiro witnessed in the future.

Peter Petrelli

Peter is still angry at Nathan for denying their situation; Nathan is more concerned about Peter's appearance to the press. At a campaign event that evening, Nathan claims to his guests that Peter was depressed, and attempted to commit suicide. Peter leaves, angered, but is found by Simone, who he had confessed his love to earlier, and they kiss.

Mohinder Suresh

Mohinder and Eden find an address that appears to be Sylar's apartment. There, they find that Sylar has much information on where to find people with abilities, as well as confessional messages from Sylar. Later, they return with the police to find everything missing.

Matt Parkman

Matt convinces Audrey that he is innocent and that he can read minds. Audrey offers him a job with the FBI. Sylar finds Molly and attempts to attack her, but is pursued by Matt and Audrey. Despite taking several apparent gun wounds, he gets up and escapes. At home, Matt and his wife argue, and Matt leaves. At a bar, he sees a mysterious man whose mind he can't read, and Matt falls unconscious.

Issac Mendez

Isaac forces Simone to leave when she says she does not believe in his precognition. Later, Isaac sees a drawing he did of two people kissing in the rain — Simone and Peter.

* * *

><p><strong> "Collision" Episode Four<strong>

Matt Parkman

Matt Parkman is a prisoner of Mr. Bennet and the mysterious man. When it is revealed Matt knows of a Claire, the mysterious man is ordered to "Clean Matt out", a painful process.

Hiro Nakamura 

Hiro and Ando arrive in Las Vegas. They will be staying at the Montecito Hotel and Casino. Ando helps Hiro with the warning messages for Isaac Mendez, so Isaac will know that he and the city of New York are in danger. At the casino, Ando has gambled away all of their money except for one dollar. Hiro uses his time powers to fix this. Hiro cheats more blatantly, gaining more money.

Hiro and Ando are thrown out of the casino by security. A panicked Hiro protests that they are not 'subway gropers', a common problem in Japan. In the parking garage, they are attacked by a group of people who lost to Hiro. Ando is left on his own after Hiro is punched out.

Niki Sanders

Hiro and Ando are seen passing by Niki Sanders and her son Micah, who are on their way to meet Mr. Linderman. Instead, they meet one of his associates. With Micah in the other room, Niki is told she will sexually blackmail a politician Linderman is involved with, as a form of 'insurance'. As Niki prepares for her "job", she discusses with her friend about her blackouts. Micah reveals that he knows about her web-cam job. He suggests that he knows what she's going to be doing later that evening when he talks about how her job is "safer on the Internet." In the same casino as Hiro and Ando, Niki finally meets with the politician: Nathan Petrelli.

Niki, after some doubts, and a threat on Micah's life, suddenly turns around and aggressively seduces Nathan. The mysterious symbol is seen on her back. It is made obvious that the encounter is being recorded.

While Niki and Nathan are sleeping, Mr. Bennet and the mysterious man arrive to take one of them. To whom Mr. Bennet is referring is not explicitly said, although the mysterious man does approach Nathan's side of the bed. The symbol on Niki's back is gone.

Claire Bennet

Claire Bennet's body lies on the autopsy table as the coroner does a V-incision on her chest. Recording the details, the coroner notes that she was found naked and dragged into the Red River Creek. With the coroner distracted by a phone call, Claire heals up sufficiently to steal a lab coat and sneak out. At home, Claire's father believes she was simply out all night with Brody. Upset at Brody's assault, Claire cries on the staircase as her father leaves for work.

At school, Zach confronts Claire over what happened the previous night. Claire just wants to ignore it, knowing that she can't press charges against her assailant Brody, as she has no scars to prove anything. Claire makes up a story of having had too much to drink, confusing all, including Brody. **Shanalee Davis** appears at Claire's locker dragging Claire's other classmate Lori Tremmel, and while **Shanalee** promptly disappears to give them some privacy Lori then reveals that Brody "got to her too", and directs Claire's gaze to Brody and another of his victims.

Claire tricks Brody into letting her drive his car by feigning fascination, then after revealing the truth about what happened the night of the bonfire drives it head-on into a brick wall at top speed.

Issac Mendez

Isaac going over sketches in his art book, including one of Simone and Peter under an umbrella; Peter waking up next to Simone; Hiro and Ando at the casino; and Claire sneaking into her parents' house.

Simone goes to Isaac's to buy his latest paintings for an art showing. Isaac refuses to give her any of the paintings where he drew the future. Isaac then proclaims he knows about her and Peter. Simone accuses him of following her, but says, only slightly angry, that he drew that picture seven weeks ago and expected it to happen. He then points to a painting that he did of Peter, who Isaac hadn't even met before painting it. Isaac asks Simone if she loves him, but she says she doesn't know about her feelings when it concerns either Peter or Isaac. He asks for an advance to buy "painting supplies" (heroin), which he believes will enable him to draw the future, and to find a way to stop a nuclear explosion that will destroy New York City. Simone leaves, but Isaac is largely unfazed: he tells himself that he is going to be a hero. He then begins to get a canvas ready as well as his heroin kit.

As Isaac comes back to grips with himself, he sees the pictures he painted, depicting Claire fleeing from a large shadowy figure, Hiro and Ando in a casino, and himself coming to. The portion of the picture with Claire is noticeably incomplete.

Nathan Petrelli

Nathan Petrelli is "accosted" in the street by Mohinder Suresh who warns him his life is in danger and asks about unusual experiences. Nathan realizes Mohinder is connected to the book Peter showed him. He asks his bodyguards to make sure he is not followed to Las Vegas.

Peter Petrelli

Peter and Simone spend the night together. Nathan arrives and they argue. Nathan accuses Peter of sending Dr. Suresh, mistaking Mohinder for his father, Chandra Suresh, author of the book Peter showed him. Peter denies it. Nathan attempts to buy him off and fails. Simone leaves to talk to Isaac. Back at Mohinder's apartment, Peter learns more about his powers while talking to Mohinder. Mohinder refers to his father, who could have helped them more, only he "sits on the table" these days. Peter comes to the conclusion he has some sort of empathic ability.

Back on the subway, returning from having failed to see Isaac who was in a drug induced state and wouldn't let Peter and Mohinder in, Peter sees time seems to stop for all but him.

Peter can move around normally, but can't get out of the dim subway car. A very different looking Hiro, with a sword bearing the mysterious symbol, appears. He states, in perfect English, "My name is Hiro Nakamura. I am from the future. I have a message for you..."

Mohinder Suresh

Eden drops by Mohinder's apartment, giving him a package containing his father's ashes. Mohinder plans to return to Madras. Peter shows up with the revelation he can copy other people's powers.

* * *

><p><strong>"Hiros" Episode Five <strong>

Claire Bennet

Claire and Brody have survived their crash and are seen in the hospital. Claire finally tells her father that Brody had attempted to rape her, but makes him promise not to tell the authorities. **Shanalee Davis** appears with flowers and a message of 'Thanks' from her "somewhat-of-a-stranger-friend"' Lori Tremmel and Claire remarks on **Shana's **strange loyalty to people she barely knows, referring to Lori and herself.

Although Mr. Bennet promises he won't tell anyone, he later visits Brody's room with the mystery man. Brody threatens to sue Claire's father, though Mr. Bennet tells a weakened Brody that he will give him one more chance to straighten up his act. Although Brody refuses, the mystery man manages to erase Brody's entire memory, with **Shana **watching on unknown to the three men**. **Claire later visits him, and finds out he doesn't know who she is, or even his own name.

Matt Parkman

Janice Parkman is worried sick about her missing husband, but worry turns to anger when she discovers him waking up on their couch. As Matt wakes up on his own couch, he recalls working with the FBI, but doesn't know where he's been for the past day. Reading her thoughts, Matt is surprised to learn how much Janice still worries and cares for him, even though they hardly speak anymore. Matt, reading his wife's mind, manages to learn her desires and her idea of a real dream date. He begins to act upon her wishes - even little ones, like going to buy her favourite coffee ice cream. Matt heads out for ice cream. Upon reaching the store, Matt learns there is a robber planning to shoot up the store. Matt manages to convince the robber to stop, but the customers in the store assume he is the robber and a tirade of thoughts begin to press Matt's mind. He ends up passing out.

Hiro Nakamura, Nathan Petrelli

The poker players beat up Ando and Hiro, and toss them at a desert diner. The two argue about Hiro's lack of help (even though he has powers) and Ando's Internet stripper. Ando finally storms out.

In Las Vegas, Mr. Bennet and the mystery man walk Nathan Petrelli from the hotel at gunpoint. Nathan uses his power of flight and manages to fly away. Nathan lands at the desert diner where Hiro is at and befriends him. Hiro tells of what he knows, about New York and how they each have powers. Nathan is not sure what to believe, but agrees to give Hiro a ride back to Las Vegas. Once reaching Vegas, the two break apart and Nathan speaks with Mr. Linderman's representative about the tape of his encounter with Niki. Nathan turns the situation around by asking for a doubling of Linderman's campaign contribution. If Linderman was so important to go through all this trouble for two million, then four million will guarantee his victory, making him even more valuable in the future.

Niki Sanders

Niki wakes up in the morning in Nathan's hotel room with no idea of how she got there. Mr. Linderman's representative informs Niki that since she slept with Nathan, she is no longer in debt. Niki, confused, sees the footage tape of her having sex with Nathan. A perplexed Niki returns home to find the police on her doorstep. Before they could inform her of what happened, Ando appears, causing a massive scare, as the cops had mistaken him for Niki's fugitive husband D.L. Hawkins. Ando had recognized Niki as his Internet stripper, and had followed her home. Niki does not help him, saying she wants to keep her business and personal life separate. It is at this point where D.L. shows up for real.

Peter Petrelli, Isaac Mendez

With time apparently stopped, Peter encounters a future Hiro on a New York subway train. Hiro informs Peter he is from the future and that Isaac and his paintings will help save the city. Hiro ends off saying "save the cheerleader, save the world," and disappears. After this encounter, Peter is unable to convince the skeptical Mohinder to return to Isaac's apartment. Mohinder decides to retire from his research and head home.

In New York, Peter arrives at Isaac's. Isaac asks Peter what he wants now after already having taken Simone away from him. Peter tells Isaac about his path and that Isaac was supposed to know the way. Peter realizes Isaac's paintings are a story, with the last being a final incomplete picture depicting a shadowy figure and the cheerleader (Claire Bennet). As Isaac doesn't have heroin -and therefore, no access to his powers to paint the future- Peter uses his ability of power mimicry and syncs to Isaac's power, in an attempt to discover who the shadowy figure is. Once Peter has finished, it's revealed the painting depicts a gruesome image of Claire lying splayed out in a sea of her own blood, the top of her head missing, just like the other murder victims.

The phone rings. Isaac says it's 'some Japanese guy' again - as it turns out, it's both Hiro and Ando reunited. Peter realizes it is Hiro and answers. "My name's Peter Petrelli," he says, "I have a message for you."

* * *

><p><strong> "Better Halves" Episode Six<strong>

Peter Petrelli, Isaac Mendez

After Peter finishes Isaac's painting and tells him about Future Hiro's message, "Save the cheerleader, save the world," Isaac receives another confusing call from Hiro. However, this time Peter is there to pick up the phone, and he reveals his encounter with Future Hiro to Hiro and Ando. Peter then tells them to get to New York, so that they can figure out what to do next. After the call ends, Peter and Isaac attempt to determine where the cheerleader is located by looking at Isaac's paintings, but Isaac reveals that Simone has taken one of the paintings to be sold.

Hiro Nakamura 

As Hiro and Ando prepare to embark on their heroic journey from Las Vegas to New York, they are stopped by the high-roller they cheated earlier. He offers them a deal they can't refuse: to help him win a high-stakes poker game. The players are suspicious of Hiro and Ando's "winning streak". Ando says that it was due to luck - Japanese people are always lucky. During the game, Ando discovers that one of the card players has a gun under the table. After hurrying Hiro into a bathroom to discuss their plan of escape, they hear one of the gamblers yell, "Who invited her?", followed by sounds of violence and commotion in the room outside. Hiro attempts to stop time, but is not able to. The distraught pair escape through a back entrance and return to their car. Hiro struggles with his lack of bravery. Ando suggests that maybe in the future, he can travel back in time and "do it over." ("Heroes don't start at the end of their journey - that way they can't make a movie about it.") Somewhat cheered up, Hiro gets into the car with Ando and the two begin their trip to New York.

Mohinder Suresh

Meanwhile, Mohinder tells Eden about his encounter with Peter. After hearing Peter's unbelievable stories about a heroin addict who can tell the future and a time traveller who warns him to "save the cheerleader," a skeptical Mohinder has decided to give up his investigation into his father's death. He bids farewell to Eden, who kisses him before he heads back to India to bury his father. Eden refuses to say "good-bye," believing that Mohinder will soon return.

Claire Bennet

In Odessa, Texas, Mr. Bennet sets up a meeting between his daughter, Claire, and her biological parents. During the meeting, her "biological parents" reveal that her biological mother did not want to keep the baby and that there is a medical history of diabetes and cancer in her biological parents' families. However, Claire is disappointed that nothing they say gives her any additional information regarding her healing abilities.

When Mr. Bennet excuses himself from the meeting between Claire and her biological parents, he receives a call from Eden in New York, who relays all the information she learned from Mohinder about other characters' special abilities and Future Hiro's message to "save the cheerleader." Mr. Bennet tells her to prevent Mohinder from leaving for India and to bring in Isaac, whom she describes as a "precog." After finishing the call, Mr. Bennet walks Claire's biological parents to their car and thanks them, stating that he doesn't think their services will be required anymore. But while cleaning up after the meeting, Sandra Bennet tells Claire how surprised she was that Mr. Bennet had found her biological parents, since when Claire was first adopted, the Bennets had frantically tried to find Claire's biological parents to no avail due to an unspecified genetic defect.

Niki Sanders

Back in Las Vegas, D.L. Hawkins unexpectedly shows up at Niki's home, where the two reconcile. They go to an apartment to find witnesses of a mystery woman who framed Hawkins, but instead find only the figures of people torn apart and strewn around, the poker players Hiro and Ando nearly died with. Niki has a conversation with her alter ego, who claims she is the one who stole two million dollars from Mr. Linderman, framed Hawkins for the theft, and killed his crew as well as the thugs in Niki's garage and the poker players. During that time, Micah informs his father about his mother's secret. Niki's alter ego then convinces a distraught Niki to take the money and leave with their son, Micah. However, as the "real" Niki obtains the money hidden in her home, she is discovered by D.L., who immediately realizes her betrayal. When Hawkins threatens to take both Micah and the money, Niki's alter-ego takes control of her and begins fighting with D.L. During the fight, Niki demonstrates her ability to send D.L. flying through the air with a single punch, and D.L. reveals his own ability to phase parts of his body so that it can pass through solid objects. He reaches through Niki's abdomen to choke her just as Micah runs into the room to witness the fight. Niki collapses onto the floor, and D.L. picks up a crying Micah and runs from the room.

* * *

><p><strong> "Nothing to Hide" Episode Seven<strong>

Peter Petrelli

Peter is reading the morning's stock report to Charles Deveaux. After talking about the report, Peter and Charles say "I love you" to each other, implying a close, father and son-like relationship. Charles then erupts into a coughing fit. After inspecting him, Peter reveals that he can fly, but Charles doesn't believe him. Peter then walks toward an open window and the camera pans out, as if giving a first person view of the city in flight. A doorbell wakes Peter up, revealing the previous scene to be a dream. He opens the door to find a crying Simone Deveaux outside. She informs him that her father died about an hour ago. Peter and Simone go to see Isaac at his apartment, only to find it deserted and Isaac gone. Simone mentions that her father talked about flying all over the world with Peter and that he saw terrible things, though Peter made him feel better by assuring him that everything would be okay, telling him there were still people who cared, and that they were going to save the world. Peter replies that he hasn't had this conversation with her father. Simone informs Peter that the painting he and Isaac were looking for was sold to "Linderman".

Nathan Petrelli

Nathan and his wife, Heidi, strategize on how to win the congressional election. Nathan's mother has scheduled an interview with a big-name newspaper for brunch, which the family usually never has. Nathan and Heidi discuss her going public, as she has been out of the spotlight during his campaign, and she states she is looking forward to it. Heidi, we discover, uses a wheelchair as a result of an accident for which Nathan is responsible. Oliver Dennison notes that Heidi is adjusting well to the wheelchair. She says that while she was angry for a long time, it was at God - not Nathan, as Mr Dennison suggests - towards whom her anger was directed. Peter arrives for brunch and comments on the fact that they never have family brunch. Nathan takes him aside and responds that Peter isn't "family enough" for brunch, as his presence could ruin the election for him. Peter asks Nathan to help him recover the painting Linderman bought from Simone, but Nathan refuses. Peter then threatens to reveal Nathan's flying ability to Mr Dennison, leaving Nathan with no choice. At the brunch, Mr. Dennison informs Nathan that a former member of his security detail reported that there was a scare in Las Vegas about his disappearance, and adds that a blonde woman was involved. Peter quickly covers up for his brother and claims that Nathan spoke to a woman doctor about a private clinic outside of Las Vegas for his mental health.

Later that evening, Niki calls Nathan, asking him for help, as she's trying to find her son. Nathan quickly hangs up when Heidi approaches. She asks him if he still loves her, and he assures her he still does. She tells him that she will walk again, but she will need Nathan's support to do so; she asks him if the story that Peter told is true, and he hastily assures her it is. Nathan is then seen talking on the phone to Mr Linderman about the painting, successfully arranging for it to be delivered to a gallery. Nathan tells Peter to forget about the paintings, and that they are not going to help. He also informs Peter of the kidnapping attempt in Las Vegas, and of his flight away from the kidnappers. He describes one of the men as wearing horn-rimmed glasses and the other as a "spooky Euro dude" who didn't say a word. Nathan tells his brother that if people knew what they can do, they would lock them up and throw away the key.

Niki Sanders

Niki wakes up on the floor with a large intake of breath. She searches the house and discovers that Micah and D.L. are gone. Niki tells her friend Tina about Jessica, the "other person" that Niki sees in the mirror. Her friend has trouble believing this. Later, Niki, believing that if she releases Jessica from the mirror it would help her get back her son, breaks the mirror in her room, in hopes of her taking control. When Tina inquires, alter ego Jessica is in control and responds that she has everything under control. She tells her friend to leave, scaring Tina who believes that Niki has turned into a completely different person, an assumption which is confirmed by the appearance of the RNA symbol tattoo on Niki's shoulder, showing that Jessica is in control.

After leaving Las Vegas, Micah asks his father why he left Niki at the home. They then pull up to a burning car, and find the driver outside the car and an unconscious passenger inside. D.L. runs up to the car and tries to pull the passenger out. D.L. then puts his hand inside the car window, and can see his hand through the glass. Hiro and Ando are also present. As soon as the car explodes, Hiro stops time and saves D.L. and the passenger. A few minutes later, D.L. and Micah leave because Ando called the police for help, despite D.L.'s plan to drive them to a hospital.

While at a hotel, Micah goes to a pay-phone signalled as "out of order". When he places his hand on the phone, whirring noises are heard, and the phone starts working again. Micah calls his mother, but finds out that Niki's alter-ego Jessica is on the phone. Jessica asks him where they are. Micah replies, "Please put my mom on the phone." Jessica tells him that his mom is gone and won't be back until they have Micah back. Micah tells Jessica the location of the motel where they are staying. Suddenly, D.L. interrupts, taking the phone from his son and hearing nothing but static. He asks Micah if he was talking to his mom, but Micah answers that he was "just goofing around." D.L. is suspicious, but accepts the answer, since the phone is supposedly out of order. D.L. tells Micah that they have some driving to do.

Matt Parkman

Matt talks to his wife about the last couple of days that they had together. He wants to talk about their issues, but overhears her thinking that "he knows" something that she hasn't shared. Suspecting something, he leaves quickly for work, not allowing himself to find out what was in her mind.

At the police station, a commotion erupts as Audrey enters the men's locker room to tell Matt that he should put on some "real people" clothes. At his protest, she tells him that the station commander has already been informed, and gives him an FBI ID badge. They go in search of the man who killed Dr. Robert Fresco, an oncologist. The killer, initially suspected to be Sylar, is actually Theodore Sprague, a man with the power to emit radiation. He is found at the hospital with his wife, Karen, who is dying of cancer. When he realizes Matt and Audrey are police, he uses a nurse as a hostage and shield. Audrey threatens him with her gun, but he tells her he may go "nuclear" if she shoots him. He wants to be with his wife; the doctor's death was an accident, he says: Theodore was trying to persuade the doctor to do more for his wife. Matt can hear Karen's thoughts, even though she is in a coma, and he allows Theodore a final conversation with her. This calms the man down, and he releases the nurse, who has burns on her arm where Theodore was holding her. Theodore then allows himself to be taken into custody.

Later, in the police locker room, Tom McHenry, Matt's former partner, comments on Audrey's presence, and how Matt will be allowed to take an oral interview for the detective exam. Matt says he didn't know that was an option, and Tom replies that Audrey must have pulled some strings. Matt then overhears Tom's thoughts about sleeping with Matt's wife, and he promptly punches the man in the face before leaving, furious.

Claire Bennet 

Zach visits Claire and gives her the tape. Though relieved, Claire is irritated to realize Zach had simply misplaced the tape when he tells her he found it under his bed. Claire hides the tape under a jacket while talking to her mother, and her younger brother Lyle, seeing the corner of the cassette, takes it out and watches it. Claire returns and panics when she sees Lyle watching the tape on the computer. She stops the tape and tries to attribute the video to special effects, but Lyle, disbelieving, staples her hand and becomes horrified when he sees the wound automatically heal after Claire pulls out the staple.

Lyle takes the tape and leads Claire and Zach, who arrives on bicycle, on a chase around the yard before he locks himself in an SUV on the driveway. Claire and Zach try vainly to force him to come out, but Lyle refuses, stating that Claire is a freak. Claire finally convinces Lyle to surrender the tape and come out by explaining that the knowledge of her powers would simply alienate the whole family.

* * *

><p><strong>"Seven Minutes to Midnight" Episode Eight<strong>

Mohinder Suresh

Mohinder returns to India to scatter his father's ashes. He debates whether to return to his job as a college professor. His former girlfriend Mira invites him to interview for a job at a company doing genetics research where she has just been made a department head. However, she says he must not mention his father's research into the evolution of superpowers or consider continuing it. Moving into his father's office, Mohinder sees a running program on the computer; after pressing delete, an "are you sure you want to quit" message appears on the screen and Mohinder hesitates to select yes. Mohinder talks with his mother about her decision to let his father go to the United States to look for Sylar. His mother tells him for the first time about his sister, Shanti, who died when she was five, two years after Mohinder was born. Shanti was "special", according to her mother, and their father loved her so much that he was afraid Mohinder would find his love for his son wanting in comparison. Mohinder also has a series of dreams, depicting a young Indian boy who guides him to various scenes showing his parents arguing and showing his father's murder in his taxi cab by a man whose face was obscured, but was wearing a watch with a broken face, showing seven minutes to twelve (or midnight). After another dream where the boy was trying to get into a locked drawer in Mohinder's desk, Mohinder realizes the key in his father's journal was to that drawer, and opens it, finding a file titled "SANJOG, Iyer", containing a photo of the boy.

Hiro Nakamura 

Continuing their journey to New York, Hiro and Ando stop at a diner in Midland, Texas, and meet a waitress named Charlie, who recently developed a near perfect ability to quickly memorize any information. As Hiro talks to Charlie, the man in the baseball cap who earlier had attempted to kidnap Molly from FBI custody — Sylar — is watching them talk. As he does so, he uses telekinesis to draw a cup of coffee to his hand from across the table. He also is shown wearing the same watch as the murderer of Mohinder's father, which also is set to seven minutes to midnight. Charlie is later found murdered in the diner's storeroom, with her brain removed in the same manner as Sylar's victims. Hiro tells Ando that he can prevent Charlie's death by going back in time to the day before and preventing her from going to work; however, Hiro fails to return five seconds after his departure, as he promised Ando he would. A worried Ando paces next to a wall of pictures, which he does not notice. One of the pictures, which before had shown Charlie with a birthday cake in the diner, now shows Hiro as well, implying that he went further back in time than just the day before.

Matt Parkman

At the FBI office in Los Angeles, Matt Parkman and Agent Hanson are interrogating Ted Sprague, who becomes so agitated that he boils the glass of water in his hands using his power to emit radiation. During the interrogation, Sprague reveals that, like Matt, he saw the Haitian just before blacking out for two days, and when he awoke, he had two mysterious marks on his neck. However, before Matt can learn more, Homeland Security takes custody of Sprague, who tells Matt to find the Haitian. Matt has been suspended without pay for a month after having punched a superior officer who had an affair with Matt's wife. Matt's wife admits to her affair and asks Matt if their marriage is over. Matt says he doesn't know, but their conversation is cut off by a phone call from Audrey, who notifies Matt that Sprague has escaped from custody, leaving behind a burning car.

Noah Bennet

At the Odessa, Texas paper factory where Mr. Bennet works, Bennet tells Isaac, whom Eden has kidnapped from his apartment in New York, that he and his associates have worked for a number of years to find people with special powers and to assist them in learning to use them. Sometimes, he says, there are unintended consequences. Fourteen years ago, a woman with special powers died in his custody, leaving behind a toddler daughter. Mr. Bennet and his wife, who were having trouble conceiving a child, adopted the little girl. Mr. Bennet said Claire's appearance in his life was like a miracle.

However, Bennet knows that Sylar will kill Claire the next night, and he needs Isaac to help him prevent the incident by completing a painting of Claire being murdered at her homecoming game. Bennet has collected three previous paintings Isaac created that depict a terrified Claire close-up, running up the bleachers in a football stadium, and lying dead on the ground with the top of her skull removed. When Isaac says he is unable to paint without the use of heroin, and resists taking the drug, Mr. Bennet orders Eden to administer the drug.

From Isaac's paintings Noah learns of **Shanalee Davis' **powers of Darkness Manipulation, (the control and manipulation of darkness and shadows to one's own whim and desire), and she will one day marry Sylar and that along with his daughter Claire, save the world.

Back at the Bennett household that evening, Claire paints a banner for the homecoming celebration the next night, unaware of her father's concerns for her safety.

* * *

><p><strong>"Homecoming" Episode Nine<strong>

Claire Bennet, Shanalee Davis, Peter Petrelli

**Shana**, Claire and her friend Zach are walking into the high school amphitheatre with lunch as Claire's former cheerleader friends wait anxiously for the results of the Homecoming Court vote. Claire downplays the entire ritual, but Zach and **Shana** encourage her to check the posting and see if she had won. To Claire's surprise, she has been voted Homecoming Queen, with her main rival, Jackie, merely a member of the court. Astonished, Claire and the rest of the cheerleaders turn around to see much of the student body proclaiming congratulations and support for Claire. She later discovers that Zach and secretly **Shana**, instinctually knowing how important this was to Claire, had been campaigning for her, working to win the "unpopular vote" by letting everyone know that Claire is not like the popular Jackie. Jackie, however, spoils the moment in an attempt to deflate Claire's victory by poking fun at Zach. Claire, beginning to see the importance of Zach's friendship to her, promptly punches Jackie in the face to the silent amusement of **Shanalee**.

Peter calls Ando to tell Hiro that he must get to Odessa, Texas, where Claire lives, and Ando promises to tell Hiro (who unfortunately jumped to Charlie's birthday, six months in the past while trying to save her from Sylar).

Peter finally arrives in Texas and discovers that Hiro is in the past and unable to help him. Ando protests that Peter must not go after learning that Petrelli is essentially powerless without the presence of another hero. Peter, however, rejects staying behind and leaves the diner for an uncertain fate as Ando waits for Hiro.

Zach enters Claire's bedroom via a ladder because her father grounded her from attending the homecoming game for fear Sylar will kill her. The two have a heart-to-heart about their friendship and embracing their "inner freak." Claire realizes that she hasn't been the best friend to Zach but vows to make it up to him as he urges her to be comfortable with who she is. Zach convinces her to sneak out and attend the homecoming game. As Claire makes her way to the locker room in the school to change, she talks briefly in the hallway with Peter, who had just seen a display commemorating Jackie's heroics and doesn't realize that Claire is actually the cheerleader he is meant to save. In the locker room, Claire confronts Jackie about her false act of heroism in saving the people in the burning train.

Suddenly, the lights in the locker room flicker and Sylar grabs Jackie from behind, believing her to be the cheerleader he is after. Claire arrives to see this and tries to stop Sylar but is telekinetically thrown against the wall. As she is regenerating, Sylar lifts a finger, making a line across Jackie's forehead as an incision appears. Blood begins pouring down Jackie's face as she screams in pain. Claire rises badly hurt but then regenerates and Sylar sees that his initial target was incorrect. Before Jackie dies, she softly tells Claire to run as Sylar throws Jackie's dead body to the ground. Suddenly** Shanalee** appears, and much to the surprise of both Sylar and Claire uses her Shadow Ability to morph a wolf out of the shadows and it lunges at Sylar to protect Claire while **Shanalee** helps Claire escape the locker room. Unfortunately due to **Shanalee's **lack of concentration the shadow wolf soon disappears only having minorly hurting Sylar.

Peter and Mr. Bennet have heard the girls' screams and run to assist Claire and **Shana**; Peter arrives first in the hallway. He attempts to hold Sylar off; however, the serial killer uses his telekinetic powers to rip off locker doors and hurls them at Peter (similar to a painting of Isaac's). Peter then retreats to the amphitheatre as Claire and **Shana** flees the growing shadow, a scene reminiscent of another one of Isaac's paintings. Peter orders Claire and **Shana** to get help as he faces Sylar himself. The serial killer appears in front of Peter, the two grapple, and both fall to the ground below as a pool of blood forms around Peter's head, just as Isaac's painting depicted.

Claire and **Shana** find Peter, who begins to heal himself due to Claire's presence. Sylar is nowhere to be found, but Claire finds comfort in finding someone with powers like her, she is greatly surprised having learnt **Shanalee** had an ability all along and was so close by.

**Shana** and Claire soon find Mr Bennet, who takes Claire and **Shana** home as Claire begins to confess her powers. Meanwhile, Sylar runs through the woods and is confronted by Eden and the Haitian. She first tells him, "You don't want to hurt me." He stops, and then Eden tells him to go to sleep.

Peter is found by the police, soaked with blood and lying on the ground. He is arrested for Jackie's murder.

D.L. Hawkins

D.L. and Micah have stopped at a local diner as they flee from Las Vegas. Micah compares them to Batman and Robin, though D.L. jokes that he refuses to wear tights. A police car pulls into the lot as D.L. leaves the car to get a paper, and he becomes nervous, lowering his cap and turning to return to the vehicle when he sees that Micah is gone.

Micah and D.L. reunited decided to go back to Las Vegas to help Niki/Jessica, as Jessica takes aim at D.L. and fires a shot.

Niki/Jessica Sanders

Elsewhere, Jessica is testing a long-range Army sniper rifle at a firing range. She stresses the need for range on the gun. The seller replies that the rifle was known to pierce body armour at 400 yards (365 meters). As they walk back to the car, Jessica tells him that she is trying to kill "a man" (D.L) who had stolen "her" son. The seller says that she must really hate him. A glance in the car mirror shows a nervous Niki, but Jessica only smiles, stating that it's time to go hunting.

Ando Masahashi

Ando is still in the Burnt Toast Diner, waiting uncertainly for Hiro. Suddenly he sees, pinned to a board, a photo with Charlie and Hiro together, smiling. Ando asks another lady when the photo was taken. She replies, "On Charlie's birthday. About six months ago."

Mohinder Suresh

Mohinder, meanwhile, remains in India, puzzling over the dreams he recently had and the identity of the boy within them. He seeks the child, paying 500 rupees to a man who tells him that the boy is playing near Mohinder. Mohinder asks him about his dream. The mysterious boy states that he does not come to people, but they instead to him. He tells Mohinder that he already has the answers. Later that night, Mohinder has more dreams and realizes that his father was only trying to protect him when shunning his son from continuing his research. Mohinder decides to continue his father's work. He discovers the password to the computer after trying the name Darwin, but then tries Shanti, his dead sister and is rewarded with a list of heroes Chandra Suresh identified before his death.

Nathan Petrelli

Nathan Petrelli obtains Isaac's painting from Mr. Linderman and views it with Simone. To protect Peter from the painting's predicted events, Nathan splashes the work with black paint and leaves. Peter arrives later and sees the ruined work, but Simone reveals a digital photograph of the painting, which shows a man, whom they presume to be Peter, lying on the cement outside a school, a pool of blood forming around his head. Simone tells him where the school is located and to be safe.

Issac Mendez

Isaac himself is still in the care of Eden and Mr. Bennet, but his latest work of the future gives no answers to Mr. Bennet. Eden protests the abuse of Isaac and his talents, but Mr. Bennet is adamant that he will do everything to protect Claire from Sylar. Eden is finally persuaded to make Isaac paint, by seeing the photos of Charlie the waitress (head torn open and brain removed).

* * *

><p><strong>"Six Months Ago" Episode Ten<strong>

Micah Sanders, Shanalee Davis 

As part of a Government program, Micah Sanders and **Shanalee Davis** are invited to New York to attend a country wide Senior-Junior bonding program for kids in dysfunctional families. **Shanalee** and Micah are paired together, and as they both find the 'bonding' events to be ridiculous and dull, they decide to sneak away and to tour Manhattan.

Leaving the event the pair get into the cab of Chandra Suresh, the scene reminiscent of Peter Petrelli and Mohinder Suresh as Micah and **Shana** talk about how they feel they were destined for more, while Chandra Suresh watches on. Inspired by the teens, Chandra offers to show them around Manhattan. The teens ecstatic by the offer, introduce themselves to the cab driver while Chandra insists they call him Papa Suresh.

At the end of the day a fond Chandra bids the teens farewell with only taking $10 from each, and as Micah and **Shana** sneak back into the hotel where everyone is getting ready to go back home the scene ends with Micah and **Shana** exchanging numbers and email addresses before they part ways.

Hiro Nakamura

Hiro Nakamura arrives at the Burnt Toast Diner six months in the past after attempting to go back only a single day. Charlie, the waitress he is there to save, serves him while celebrating her birthday.

Hiro continues his attempts to explain to Charlie that he teleported from the future. He tells her not to go to work the next day, so she cannot be killed. As it rains outside, Hiro realizes that he teleported back too far, since it was not raining the day before he teleported, and it is, in fact, Charlie's birthday in April. He considers trying to teleport again, but is afraid of where he might end up and decides against it.

Hiro places a call to Ando at Yamagato Industries, but Ando is out sick that day and the call is answered by the Hiro native to that time. Hiro panics and hangs up the phone, exclaiming "Gureito Sukotto!" Hiro then begins working as a busboy at the diner. Hiro gives Charlie a Japanese phrase book as a gift that was also mentioned in the episode "Seven Minutes to Midnight". She reads it briefly, then thanks him in perfect Japanese. When Hiro comments on how quickly she is learning to speak it, she tells him that she's been remembering everything a lot better lately. Hiro tells her that she has a power and that it will become stronger in the future, though she is skeptical. To try to get his point across, Hiro uses his powers to retrieve flowers-from a shop two blocks away-and brings food to one of her tables as soon as the order was up. However, she is still skeptical, thinking he is a magician. He tells her that tomorrow, "The swallow will slay the dragon."

The next day, Hiro brings a newspaper to the diner and shows Charlie the results of a Japanese baseball game where the Swallows beat the Dragons. Hiro comments on how flawlessly she reads the Japanese article after only one day, but her skepticism has not waned. They begin to discuss origami. Charlie comments that a person who folds a thousand cranes will be granted one wish. Hiro then uses his powers to stop time and fill the Diner with 1000 cranes on strings, and also offers her a one-way ticket to Japan. He states that he doesn't care if she believes him, but only wishes for her to accompany him to Japan.

Hiro tells Charlie about a 24-hour samurai film festival in Austin, Texas. Charlie appears reluctant and Hiro asks if she still wants to go to Japan. Charlie tells him that ever since they met he's made her so happy, but that she does not normally let people get too close to her, revealing that she is dying from a blood clot in her brain. When Hiro laments that he was supposed to save her, Charlie tells him that before she met him she was about to just give up, but that Hiro has made her feel more alive than she imagined. She then says 'Aishiteru', which means 'I Love You' in Japanese. Before they kiss, Hiro accidentally teleports himself back to the present on a rooftop in Japan where his coworkers are exercising. Hiro tries to teleport back to Charlie but is unable to do so.

In the present day, Hiro returns to the diner where Ando greets him. Hiro tells Ando that despite traveling through time he was not able to save Charlie. Ando suggests he try again, but Hiro tells him that his power is bigger than he is and that he cannot change the past. He tells Ando he has failed and places an origami crane at the makeshift memorial for Charlie.

Sylar/Gabriel Gray, Chandra Suresh

At the Gray & Sons clock shop, Gabriel Gray is approached by Chandra Suresh. Gabriel impresses the supposed customer by diagnosing his watch as running two seconds slow, simply by observing and listening to it. Chandra introduces himself and provides Gabriel his contact information and a copy of his book, Activating Evolution.

Gabriel arrives at Chandra's apartment. Chandra says he would like to run some non-invasive tests on Gabriel's brain, adding that the brain controls every action. Gabriel explains that as a kid he felt his family was insignificant, but he wanted to be different and special; Chandra tells him he is very special.

At Chandra's apartment, Chandra talks to Gabriel while performing some tests. Chandra asks Gabriel why he did not change professions instead of fixing clocks like his father, to which Gabriel references a phrase from Chandra's book about "evolutionary imperative," claiming that evolution compels creatures towards certain behaviors. Chandra appears to be disappointed upon completing the tests, telling Gabriel that he appears to be "healthy." Gabriel is also disappointed and asks whether Chandra will perform additional tests. Chandra says he may have been wrong; Gabriel may not have any special powers, despite being on his list. Gabriel begs for more tests to be done, but Chandra says there are others in need of his time. Gabriel browses through folders of other suspected evolved humans and asks whether he thinks Brian Davis, who Chandra suspects of being telekinetic, is important or whether Chandra will give up on him too, getting him kicked out. Gabriel's temper causes Chandra to make him leave. On the street, Gabriel glances at Brian Davis's name and address, written on the Post-It he took off the folder. As Gabriel leaves, Mr. Bennet exits a cab and approaches the building.

In Chandra's apartment, Mr. Bennet asks Chandra how Claire's genetic abnormality is going to affect her, but Chandra isn't sure. Mr. Bennet asks if Chandra has a daughter. Chandra says "yes," but then admits that she "was" five, and how Shanti's genetic abnormality began his research. Chandra tells Mr. Bennet that he'd like to meet Claire, but Mr. Bennet tells him that will be a problem for his family, but that he will think about it and let him know.

Gabriel is repairing another pocket watch at his shop when Brian Davis enters, explaining that someone called him. Gabriel tells him that he made the call. He glances down at the watch on the table and sees the name "Sylar" on the face and introduces himself to Brian Davis as "Gabriel Sylar." Brian stares at a mug on Gabriel's desk and manages to slide it across the desk telekinetically, then asking if Gabriel can make it go away, surprising him. Brian tells him he does not know what the ability is, but he doesn't want it. Gabriel looks at him momentarily, then tells him that he is broken and realizes how it works with pieces in the brain all fitting together. He grabs a quartz paperweight off his desk and tells Brian he can fix it, then smashes the paperweight against Brian's head, killing him.

Gabriel meets with Chandra again and demonstrates telekinetic power by moving a glass across the table until it is moved off the table and the glass flies and smashes against the wall. Gabriel apologizes for his previous behavior, and Chandra understands his anger. Gabriel tells him that he feels different now, as if he has a chance to start over with a new life and new purpose. He tells Chandra, "We can change the world." Gabriel tells Chandra that all the others are waiting to be told of their importance and their true potential. He tells Chandra that they'll find them together. The way he says this is very suspicious.

Matt Parkman, Eden McCain

Officer Matt Parkman pulls Eden McCain over for a routine traffic stop. She bluntly states that the Lamborghini is stolen. Matt orders Eden out after seeing an open bottle of alcohol. She refuses, using her power of persuasion to suggest that he leave and have some donuts, and he agrees, driving away. As she prepares to drive off, The Haitian stands in front of her car, blocking her way and taking her to Mr. Bennet.

Eden is sitting in a chair with her mouth taped shut. Mr. Bennet reads her criminal rap sheet to her, tells her that she needs a purpose, then removes the tape. Eden spits in his face and then attempts to use her power on Mr. Bennet to let her go immediately. However, The Haitian blocks her power. Mr. Bennet tells her that now there is someone who can say "no" to her.

At home, Matt reveals to Janice that he failed his exam again. She remarks on how much he studied, but Matt tells her he knows all the answers but can't tell them about his dyslexia because it could hurt his career. Matt asks how she can want to kiss him, and manages to hear Janice's thoughts as she thinks that he's her hero. She tells him that he's everything she wants, despite his job complaints.

Mr. Bennet explains to Eden that she has an opportunity to start over, but if she's not interested they can put her back in her old life. She asks what they want her to do, and Mr. Bennet explains to her that Chandra has a list with Claire's name on it. He wants her to get Claire's name off the list.

Claire Bennet

Jackie arrives at Claire's bedroom and informs Claire that she got her the open cheerleading position, asking for her to try on the outfit, but Claire wants to try it on later. Jackie is surprised at Claire's lack of enthusiasm and threatens to give the position to someone else. A struggle ensues for the outfit, ending with Claire's hand crashing through a glass cabinet door after both girls lose their grip. Her mother helps clean the wound before taking her to the emergency room. Mr. Bennet then receives a phone call from Chandra, who tells Mr. Bennet that they must speak about Claire.

Claire is practicing some cheerleading routines when her father returns and brings her a teddy bear. Claire asks her father whether she's a bad person for wanting to be a cheerleader when Jackie is a "bitch." He tells her it's her actions that make her good or bad, then asks to see her hand. He remarks on how nicely it's healed as if knowing it would heal so quickly.

Niki Sanders

At an Alcoholics Anonymous meeting, Niki introduces herself and states that she has been sober for one year, and is congratulated. Niki notices her father sitting in the audience. After the meeting, he explains that he does not want to be out of her life for another year. Niki tells him that it was never her choice. He apologizes and says he wants to get to know his new family.

Niki sits at the grave of Jessica Sanders, whose gravestone reads, "Jessica Sanders. Loving daughter and sister. 1976–1987." When D.L. arrives, Niki talks about missing Jessica and her father's desire to meet them, and explains that Hal has money which they can use to get Micah into private school, and propose inviting him to dinner.

Micah opens up a gift, a laptop from Hal. The family thanks him, and Hal tells him to go play with it. Niki explains that they want to put Micah into a private school and Hal realizes they're asking for money and obliges. Hal tells them he's surprised they even let him through the door after all the things he did, though Niki tells him he didn't do anything. Hal goes to check on Micah and finds that Micah has disassembled the laptop. He yells at Micah, angering D.L. and Niki. Hal goes to leave and offers Niki a check. He tells her he owes her more than an apology can ever do. Niki asks him what he did that was so bad, and Hal is genuinely surprised that Niki doesn't remember. After he leaves Niki looks in the mirror and Jessica appears to take over.

Hal is at his hotel when someone comes to the door. He opens the door and Jessica enters. When Hal asks if she remembers, she tells him she could never forget, grabbing Hal by the throat. Hal calls her Nicole and she corrects him, saying that she's Jessica. She reveals that Hal used to beat Jessica and ended up killing her, though Hal claims it was accidental. Hal apologizes to Niki, but Jessica tells him that he needs to apologize to her. Hal tells her that she's not Jessica and tells her that she needs help, thinking that she is really Niki. Jessica simply replies "You're right, she does" and then she throws Hal down on the bed, stuffs his check into his mouth, and tells him not to return.

Peter Petrelli, Nathan Petrelli

Peter is having a party at his apartment. Attendees include his mother, brother, and his brother's wife. Nathan arrives and offers him a pair of ladies' shoes as a present for becoming a nurse, expressing his disdain for his brother's career choice. Angela tells Peter that his dad is very proud of him, but couldn't attend the party because he has a meeting with Mr. Linderman in Atlantic City. Nathan also informs Peter that the district attorney wants him to prosecute Mr. Linderman, though Peter rises it will incriminate their father in the process, explaining it as an opportunity to "take the stink off the family."

Nathan and Heidi discuss Peter's career choice while driving home in their convertible, when a black SUV speeds up from behind and tries to run them off the highway. Nathan struggles to maintain control of the car, but suddenly finds himself floating out of the driver's seat, leaving Heidi alone in the car. Nathan floats in the air, unable to help as he watches the car crashes into barrels at an exit ramp, then falling to the ground far from the crash.

As Peter wakes up from a dream about what had just happened to Nathan and Heidi, the phone rings. Peter meets Nathan at the hospital where Nathan explains that Heidi has been in surgery for 10 hours. Peter then asks him about the "other car" that was involved. When Nathan asks how Peter knew about the other car, he explains that he saw it in a dream he was having. Nathan explains that the guys in the other car were Mr. Linderman's and that Mr. Linderman must have learned about the plan to prosecute him. Nathan asks Peter to do the deposition if he agrees to take the case; Peter agrees. A doctor pulls Nathan aside to explain his wife's condition, but Nathan is displeased with the doctor's news.

Peter is dressing himself in preparation for the deposition when Nathan arrives, informing him that their father is dead and that there will be no deposition. Nathan believes that he died of a heart attack, (until their mother tells them later that Petrelli had committed suicide). Nathan tells Peter to take comfort in the fact that their father didn't know what they were about to do to him.

* * *

><p><strong>"Fallout" episode eleven<strong>

Claire Bennet, Noah Bennet

Mr. Bennet brings Claire home amidst a discussion regarding her powers. Mr. Bennet admits to Claire that he knew about her powers even before she did. She becomes angry with him, but he calms her by telling her he was trying to protect her. He warns her that there are other bad men who will try to hurt her if they find out she's special. He asks her who else knows about her powers. Claire tells him that Zach knows all about her ability and what she is capable of, and that Lyle found out after stealing one of the films of Claire jumping from an oil rig and being hit by a car. Claire tells him about **Shanalee** and her ability to Manipulate Shadow.

Sylar is captured and held in a cell at Mr. Bennet's workplace. Mr. Bennet tells Sylar that his powers won't work in this place. Mr. Bennet talks to him about his various powers versus the other heroes who only have one each. Sylar replies that he got those extra powers because he figured out how things "tick", making him more special than the others. Mr. Bennet tells Sylar that he is insane, as too much foreign DNA and power has corrupted his mind. Mr. Bennet refers to Sylar by his real name, Gabriel, which clearly upsets him - he launches himself at the glass and screams, "My name is Sylar!" Mr. Bennet informs him that he'll be taken apart and studied, comparing the act to the watches Sylar once repaired, and find out what makes him "tick."

After leaving Sylar, Mr. Bennet meets with Eden, who does not want to keep Sylar alive. She tells him she could use her powers to make him kill himself, but Mr. Bennet says they are under orders to keep him alive. Eden is unhappy with this, stating that if the Haitian could speak he would echo her sentiments. She goes into Isaac's room, states that she is "going off the reservation" and won't see him again. Isaac reveals that he feels he should be trying to change the apocalyptic future that he is drawing. Eden hands him a phone and keycard and says "So, change it."

Claire talks to Lyle about her father, but he says they haven't talked, then realizes he doesn't recall finding out about her ability, or how he got home. Claire then goes to Zach, whom she had recently referred to as her "best friend, ever". She begins to talk to him, but he is confused and angry, accusing her of performing "one of your little cheerleader initiation pranks", and saying they haven't talked since 6th grade. Claire tries ringing **Shanalee Davis **but she doesn't pick up and Zach has no knowledge **Shanalee** ever went to their school.

Claire realizes everyone who knew about her power has had their memory erased and calls her father. She asks if he still remembered what she had told him and he says yes, asks her to stay where she is and tells her he loves her. As soon as she hangs up the phone, she is grabbed from behind by the Haitian, who tells her he works for her father and wiped the memories of Lyle, Zach, and apparently her mother several times - all on her father's orders. The Haitian tells her that her father sent him to make her forget as well, but that it is very important that she remember. He does not wipe her memory, but instead tells her to act as if she had forgotten, and asks if she can keep a secret. The Haitian tells her to stop contacting **Shanalee Davis**, and that it is likely she might never see her again.

Hiro Nakamura 

Hiro and Ando have arrived at Claire's school as it is being cleaned up after Sylar's attack. Hiro is disappointed and scared, thinking the world will end because he didn't save the cheerleader. Ando however says the quote was a two-parter, "save the cheerleader" then "save the world". But Hiro believes it was an "if then" statement. Ando expresses doubt, but Hiro assures him that he knows future Hiro meant it to be that way. As they walk away from the school, they get a call from Isaac Mendez, saying they need to meet.

Hiro and Ando meet Isaac at the Burnt Toast diner, and they begin to discuss their powers. The most recent prophetic painting Isaac has done is discussed - he describes it as "an exploding man." Hiro seems concerned, and says "How do you stop an exploding man?" Isaac is in dismay that he still cannot see the future unless he's high, but mentions Sylar has been caught. Hiro looks up and Ando explains that Charlie Andrews was killed by Sylar. Realizing something, Isaac opens a sketchbook, full of pictures of Hiro and Charlie. He asks if this is Charlie, and Hiro says that it is. Isaac is surprised, and thinks that he might have actually painted the future without drugs. They go to a motel room, and Hiro and Ando prepare a canvas. After several tries, Isaac becomes dismayed that he can't do it without drugs. Hiro and Ando convince Isaac to try one more time to paint while sober. Isaac concentrates, his eyes glaze over, and begins to paint. Hiro and Ando are surprised, however, when it shows Hiro holding a katana and being attacked by a dinosaur. Ando questions Isaac's ability, saying that he thought Isaac could only paint future events. Hiro is worried that going back in time could change the future, and says "What if I step on a bug?" Ando warns him, "You're gonna die," and Hiro adds, "I really need to find that sword".

Peter Petrelli, Matt Parkman

Peter is being held in a cell at the local police station. While sitting, Nathan comes in and the two talk. The conversation takes a sudden strange turn, and Nathan transforms into Sylar, who says in a deep voice "How can you stop what's coming, when you don't know anything about power?" Peter wakes up in his cell alone. Shaken by this vision, he is taken to be questioned by Matt and Audrey. They acknowledge his innocence, but wonder why he's covered in blood if he has no wounds. Peter says that his brother told him not to say anything, to which Audrey replies, "We don't need you to talk." Matt attempts to read his mind; Peter unwittingly begins to mimic Matt's power, causing something analogous to acoustic feedback. Both Matt and Peter suffer physical pain at this, but are surprised to discover that the other possesses a special ability. Matt is unable to read much in Peter's mind due to the interference, but knows that he is telling the truth. From Peter's reaction to the knowledge that Claire is still alive, and his insistence that she be protected from Sylar, Matt and Audrey realize that Sylar might soon come after her. They depart in a hurry to interview Claire, leaving Peter alone in the cell.

When Matt and Audrey leave Peter after the interview, they run into **Shanalee Davis** who is there to thank Peter for saving her and Claire last night. When Matt tries to find out what happened that night, he tries to read her mind but all he hears is the growling of Wolves, shaken, he asks what she is and she replies cryptically "a guard dog".

Throughout the ensuing interview after locating the Bennets, Matt attempts to read both Claire and Mr. Bennet's minds, but ultimately fails. He later tells Audrey that it was like "An absence of sound...white noise." The frame shifts to reveal the presence of the Haitian who is standing around a corner. Matt talks to Bennet after the interview and introduces himself (although this is the second time they'd met), but he is visibly suspicious of Bennet. He then tells Audrey that the interference he just heard "sounds" similar to the last sound he "heard or did not hear" before losing a whole day after his trip to a bar some time ago. Later on, Audrey and Matt are on a stake-out. As they sit there, Audrey thinks to herself that Matt is cute, then wonders whether he "heard" that. Matt smiles, asks her if she really thinks he's cute, to which she responds, "I really think you're married, and I really think you love your wife" and that it wasn't fair because it was just a stray thought. The light mood dies down when Matt sees the Haitian and Mr. Bennet exiting the building. He recognizes the Haitian as the last thing he saw at the bar. He attempts to read their minds, giving himself a nosebleed in the process, but is unable to get anything other than a single word: "Sylar".

Before leaving the police station, Claire requests that she be allowed to speak with Peter. She is surprised to see that **Shanalee Davis,** who has brought Peter a change of clothes, is already there and talking with him. Claire questions them about their abilities, glad that she has finally met people who, in her words, are "like her". **Shanalee Davis** explains that her ability of Darkness Manipulation is difficult to control, but she can mainly create allies out of Shadow that normally appear as a Dark Wolf she calls Cerberus, she can catch whispers of conversation that are said in the dark and generally able to bend shadow to her will.

Peter asks Claire if her ability is to heal and she nods yes. Peter tries to explain his ability to Claire, but is wracked by fits of coughing. Peter tells them that he didn't know he would heal if he jumped off the roof, but he is never able to clarify that his ability is to mimic others' powers. He tells her that if it wasn't for her, he would have died. Before the girls leave, Claire tells Peter that he is "totally her hero".

Nathan arranges for Peter's release, but when they leave the police station, Peter begins coughing and collapses, unconscious. As he hits the ground, his surroundings change. Peter has what appears to be a vision of New York City, which is empty save many cars - most with their doors open. Peter looks around and the other major characters start appearing out of various places. Mohinder climbs out of a cab and runs from Peter. Hiro and Ando watch sadly from a distance. Simone begins to run to Peter but is held back by Isaac. Matt stops Peter and leads D.L. and Niki away from him while **Shanalee **pushes a crying Micah towards his family before joining Claire who was approaching Peter, and pulls her in the opposite direction while Claire tearfully mouths "I'm sorry" before allowing **Shanalee** to lead her away. Nathan finally steps out of a building and walks toward Peter with a forlorn expression on his face. Peter looks at his hands which have begun to glow bright orange. After Nathan approaches close enough to be seen in the same shot, Peter screams as his whole body turns orange and explodes, similar to the flaming man Isaac had painted. At this point Peter wakes up, whispering "It's all my fault. The explosion...it's me", then faints again.

Niki/Jessica Sanders

Jessica shoots D.L. in the shoulder; she then tries to shoot him in the head, but he uses his ability to become temporarily intangible. D.L. and Micah escape, much to the chagrin of Jessica, who is chastised by Niki for her carelessness because she could have missed and shot Micah. Micah and D.L. run through the woods, leaving a fake trail for Jessica. Eventually they make it to a cabin, and D.L. phases his arm through the door to unlock it, with Micah smiling as he witnesses his father's ability. They begin to talk about Niki, but D.L. doesn't understand yet that Niki and Jessica are two different people, and passes out while Micah tries to fix his wound. Jessica pursues them and hears Micah calling out for Niki, and she starts pretending she is Niki to get access to the cabin. She enters, only to be ambushed by D.L. who hits her with a shovel. Micah tries to stop them from fighting but is flung aside by Jessica, hurting his arm. When Niki realizes that Micah is hurt, she takes over and apologizes to her family for putting them in danger. Niki reveals that Jessica is stronger than her and that she can't be trusted, so she turns herself in to the police, asking to be arrested for murder.

Mohinder Suresh, Eden McCain

Mohinder, who has arrived back in New York, gets a call from Eden, who says that she can ease his pain by killing the man responsible for his father's death. She goes to Sylar's cell, gun in hand, to command him to kill himself. She gets angry, saying she was Chandra Suresh's neighbor. Sylar yells, saying she knew what was going on and she could have stopped him. Sylar suddenly uses his powers to pull Eden through the glass and chokes her. When he tells her that her power of persuasion will help him in the future, Eden turns the gun to her head; a shot is fired and blood covers the window.

* * *

><p><strong>"Godsend" Episode Twelve<strong>

Peter Petrelli

Peter remains in a coma after consecutively absorbing too many powers. When Simone comes to visit, Nathan asks her to take him to Isaac so that he can learn more about the cause to which Peter has devoted himself. Just as they are about to leave, they run into **Shanalee Davis** who is bringing flowers to Peter. After introducing themselves and then leaving, Nathan albeit somewhat reluctantly permits **Shana** to stay with Peter while he's gone. As **Shana **pulls up a chair besides Peter she picks up the book Nathan was reading, and it is revealed to be 'Activating Evolution', by Chandra Suresh, while she's flicking through it she receives a call from a distraught Micah Sanders.

Peter experiences another prophetic vision of himself exploding in New York City, this time featuring fleeting visions of an unnamed bearded man. Peter wakes up screaming and leaves the hospital. He books a flight to the desert where nuclear tests were once conducted, and then sees the bearded man from his vision nonchalantly stealing from people he passes on the street. When Peter pursues him, the man is stunned that Peter can see him despite his power of invisibility. Because Peter is around him, Peter absorbs his ability and becomes invisible as well. The bearded man attacks Peter.

Claire Bennet

**Shanalee Davis** is missing and Claire fakes memory loss in the presence of Mr. Bennet, so he doesn't discover the Haitian disobeyed an order. She is distraught that Zach has no memory of their friendship. She expresses to the Haitian how she cannot go on alone and asks for Zach's memory to be restored and for a meeting with Peter. The Haitian informs her that he cannot restore Zach's memory and that Peter is being watched, and if she visits him, Mr. Bennet will know that she has retained her memories. Claire recreates her original encounter with Zach in "Genesis" by asking him to videotape her as she jumps from a high platform, exhibiting her healing powers in front of him and once again placing her confidence in him.

Noah Bennet, Matt Parkman

At Primatech Paper, Mr. Bennet is unable to isolate the strands of code that determine the origin of Sylar's abilities without killing him. At Matt Parkman's urging, a SWAT team descends on Primatech Paper in search of Sylar, but they fail to yield results and Audrey is reprimanded by her superior. Matt confronts Mr. Bennet, threatening to continue his investigation. Matt later returns home to find Janice ready to leave, awaiting his decision on the status of their marriage. Matt decides to tell her about his ability.

Niki Sanders, D.L. Hawkins

Niki remains confined in a county jail after her surrender to authorities in "Fallout". Her lawyer informs her that the District Attorney is going to seek the death penalty for her crimes; he suggests that she cooperate by revealing the location of the stolen money, but she claims to know nothing about it. Jessica then intermittently takes control of the conversation, making the lawyer question her mental stability.

D.L. Hawkins, once again living at home, is visited by a representative of Mr. Linderman. He is informed that due to Niki's confession, the charges against him are dropped, but his debt to Mr. Linderman remains undecided. He and Micah later visit Niki in prison, where she tells him of her upcoming evaluation at the psychiatric ward and asserts that Jessica is not merely a dual personality. She then pleads with the guard to let her hug Micah; he refuses and eventually takes out his baton. Niki counters by snatching it and snapping it cleanly in half, displaying her super strength. Security personnel then overtake her.

Niki is revealed to have been confined in a padded room in a psychiatric ward, bound in a straitjacket. Miserably, she asks God for help. As the lights switch off, Jessica says, "Who needs God when you've got me?"

Hiro Nakamura 

Hiro and Ando finally make it to New York City, determining that they must find the sword used by "Future Hiro" in order to fully restore Hiro's abilities. The two locate the sword at the Museum of Natural History, and Hiro slows down time enough to steal it. However, he then discovers it to be a replica provided by Mr. Linderman. The two later catch up with Isaac, Simone, and Nathan. Simone is convinced Isaac and Hiro both have powers.

Mohinder Suresh

Mohinder Suresh, at his apartment in New York, is visited by an FBI agent who states that they are finally taking his warnings seriously after all of Sylar's murders. He then reveals to Mohinder that Eden McCain, whose real name was Sarah Ellis, was found dead at Lake Ramsey in Sudbury, Ontario with an apparently self-inflicted gunshot wound to the head. Mohinder is later visited by Mr. Bennet who tells him of Eden's abilities and her employment with him. He then asks for Mohinder's help, revealing that he needs Chandra Suresh's research. Mohinder refuses, but Mr. Bennet gives him a Primatech business card to contact him if he changes his mind.

Ted Sprague

Ted Sprague is seen practicing using his hands to generate small explosions.

* * *

><p><strong>"The Fix" Episode Thirteen <strong>

Niki Sanders 

Niki is still in the county jail. A psychiatrist arrives to work on Niki's case, and diagnoses her with multiple personality disorder; Niki refuses her help. Meanwhile, D.L. is having difficulty getting money to pay the rent, and being a single dad for Micah. He sneaks into Niki's cell to break her out, but she insists on remaining and tells him that he must step up and take care of Micah. After school, Micah stops by an automated teller machine and uses his power to withdraw thousands of dollars. D.L. and Micah make up, and Micah gives him the money to pay for rent. The psychologist returns to help Niki, but in order for her to help Niki, Niki must let her talk with Jessica.

Matt Parkman

Matt tells his wife more about the events at Primatech Paper. She has difficulty accepting his powers and the events of the past month. She also begs him again to fix the plumbing. He attends his review, where his statement of the actual events at Primatech are not believed by the three captains. Matt recants and said he lied because he failed his detective test three times and wanted to look like a hero. The review board places him on six months suspension. He returns home to leaking plumbing. After fixing the plumbing, he tells his wife about the suspension, and fears that his already tumultuous marriage is ruined. His wife lets him read her mind once more. Matt does and learns she is pregnant. They rejoice.

Claire Bennet

Still having heard nothing from **Shanalee Davis**, Claire and Zach begin researching Claire's biological mother. In a secret meeting with The Haitian (signalled by Claire putting up wind chimes outside her window as instructed), he reveals to Claire that Mr. Bennet told him her mother died 14 years ago, but tells Claire that it will be the last time she will be able to talk to him about her family history. Mr. Bennet and Sandra Bennet become concerned with Claire's behaviour and how much homework she has, as Claire and Zach cover up their investigation by claiming to be working on a paper about manatees. At one point, they are almost caught looking at Mr. Bennet's computer files in their search for the truth, but close everything before he enters the house.

Searching for other avenues for the truth, Claire and Zach find a news article which states both she and her mother died in a fire in Kermit, Texas. They understand that it may not have been all that unreasonable for Claire to have been considered dead but "heal" through regeneration; what they don't immediately realize is that her mother may also be very much alive through a similar means. Zach pushes her to keep researching as she may find a distant relative. After a heart-to-heart with Mr. Bennet (who also sees the chimes outside Claire's window) about growing up, Claire's persistence pays off, as a phone call to a possible relative puts her in contact with a woman who knows of Meredith Gordon, her biological mother. The woman asks why she is asking this. Claire tells her that she may be her daughter. The woman, shocked, replies that she is Meredith Gordon while lighting a cigarette with her fingers.

Hiro Nakamura 

Hiro's powers have still not returned as he and Ando prepare to leave the museum's parking garage. However, strangers are waiting for them, and they are kidnapped. Their captor claims to know all about Hiro and his hero status. He offers them plane tickets to Japan from his boss, but Hiro refuses to abandon his mission. Their captor takes them to an alley, where they meet his boss—Hiro's father.

Nathan Petrelli

Nathan goes to Mohinder to find out where Peter is, but neither have heard from Peter in days. Mohinder tells Nathan about Chandra's list. He explains to Nathan how Peter's DNA causes him to soak up others' abilities. Nathan initially refuses to let Mohinder help find Peter, but Mohinder convinces him by stating that if he can study Peter, he may be able to find a cure for all the affected people. Nathan sees a picture of the girl who visited his brother Peter in hospital, **Shanalee Davis**, stuck to Canada on the map in Mohinders lounge room.

Peter Petrelli

Peter finds Claude, who is shocked that Peter can see him. Peter asks for his help in learning how to control his powers. Claude refuses to help and warns that others have tried and failed. Peter finds him again on the roof of Charles' building, and again asks for help. Claude again refuses. When Nathan and Mohinder arrive at Peter's apartment, Mohinder says that he wants to study and cure Peter, but Peter is insulted, so he runs away from the apartment. Peter tricks the men and gets away with Claude's help. Claude finally agrees to help Peter train his empathic powers.

Noah Bennet

Mr. Bennet goes to check on Sylar. Hank tells him Sylar's vitals are highly irregular and he may be dying. After leaving and being told over the phone that Sylar is dead, Bennet returns. There, Bennet pulls back a sheet and finds Hank's dead body where Sylar's should be. Bennet turns around to find a wide-awake Sylar, who asks "How's Claire?"

* * *

><p><strong>"Distractions", Episode Fourteen <strong>

Peter Petrelli

Claude and Peter walk invisibly through a busy New York street, where Claude tells Peter that he absorbs other powers as a reflex and that he is going to help him gain some control over it. With Claude's mentoring, Peter begins to question those people closest to him. Claude is convinced that Peter needs to put his loved ones out of his mind because they are distracting him from releasing his full potential. At Claude's suggestion, the two men follow Simone.

After Peter angrily yells at Claude for showing Simone and Isaac together, Claude pushes Peter off the thirty-story building, in an attempt to make him fly. Peter slams into a parked taxi, then uses the regeneration ability that he received from Claire. Peter realizes that he does not need to push people out of his mind; he just needs to remember how those people made him feel to regain use of their abilities. Suddenly, Peter begins to use powers at random, presumably because he is overcome with emotion while thinking of each hero he has met. He becomes overloaded with powers, and his mind flashes to a vision of him exploding. Peter cries, "I'm losing it!" Claude punches Peter, knocking him out and halting his overload.

Niki Sanders

Niki's psychological counsellor tells Niki she wants to speak with Jessica. She assures Niki the cuffs on her wrists could contain an elephant, and she is able to use a taser. After a mild sense of hypnosis, Niki starts to talk about how Jessica was talented at playing the piano and how her sister said that she could "turn Mozart into a monkey." Then Jessica comes out and confirms she said this. She breaks free of the cuffs and grabs the psychologist before she can subdue Jessica with the taser. The guards later discover Niki lying on the ground and the psychological counsellor lying unconscious, a hand bent unnaturally, with several taser burns on her jacket. Later, Aron Malsky visits Niki in her room. He tells her that all charges against her have been dropped, thanks to the help of Linderman. Niki returns home to reunite with D.L and Micah, but unbeknownst to the two, Jessica is in control.

Noah Bennet, Sylar

Sylar, his powers restored, attacks Mr. Bennet and locks him up in the glass cell. He rifles through Mr. Bennet's wallet and takes out his licence, which reveals his home address. Sylar goes after Claire while Mr. Bennet helplessly pounds his fists against the window as Sylar leaves him trapped inside. At the Bennets' home, Sylar goes under the guise of a worker at Primatech Paper and tells Mrs. Bennet he found Mr. Muggles in the street while making a delivery. She invites him to stay for dinner, and he accepts. They begin to talk, but his heightened interest in Claire makes Mrs. Bennet suspicious. When she picks up the phone to call her husband, Sylar uses his telekinetic power to knock the phone out of her hand. He tells her that he will kill Claire, and maybe kill her first. Mrs. Bennet dashes towards the front door, but Sylar uses his telekinetic power to slam her against a glass cabinet. It is then that Mr. Bennet and the Haitian burst through the door and shoot Sylar, though Sylar quickly escapes. The Haitian erases Mrs. Bennet's memory - yet again.

Issac Mendez

Simone visits Isaac and tells him she isn't going to be using his home key anymore. Before Simone could ask where Peter is, Isaac tells her he's been trying to find him unsuccessfully - he's been repeatedly painting blank landscapes. Isaac says that he knows what Peter can do and that he wants to stop him; he warns Simone to stay away from him. As Simone is leaving, Isaac tells her to keep the key. When Simone later returns to Isaac's place, she views a painting of her and Isaac on the roof of her father's penthouse. She later goes to the roof, where the two of them finally talk about themselves and Isaac's power. Eventually, the painting's vision comes true. As Claude and Peter spy on them, they watch Simone share an intimate embrace with Isaac.

Isaac works on another painting. The painting shows Peter slumped against a broken taxi, his leg becoming invisible. He then tells Mr. Bennet on the phone that he has found Peter and a way to stop him. Isaac says that Peter is invisible and asks him what it means. "It means an old friend isn't quite as dead as we thought he was," Mr. Bennet responds.

Claire Bennet

Claire and Zach head out to meet Meredith in Kermit, Texas. After tearfully reuniting, Claire reveals her power by slicing open her arm with a knife. Her mother tearfully says, "Some family" and reveals her own power of pyrokinesis. Before Claire leaves, her mother gives her a necklace she bought in Mexico.

Claire and Zach return to the house. Mrs. Bennet angrily informs Claire that the school informed her that she had skipped. Claire realizes that her mother's mind has been wiped as she picks up a shard of glass lying on the couch from the aftermath of Sylar's attack. She gazes at Mr. Bennet, who is in another room.

Hiro Nakamura 

At Port Washington Harbor in Long Island, Hiro explains his new path in life to his ambitious older sister, Kimiko, and father, Kaito. Hiro's father offers to make him Executive Vice President of Yamagato, his company, and put him on his way to becoming CEO. He says that it is Hiro's destiny, as his only son and heir. Hiro ultimately refuses, explaining his mission to his father in further detail. Enraged, his father rips up the painting and demands that Hiro come home. Kimiko tries to persuade her brother to change his mind, but Hiro shrugs her off, even when she states that he is bringing shame to the family. Hiro finally realizes something, and concocts a plan. He accepts the position of Executive Vice President, and immediately declares several company plans that Kimiko says would be a disaster. Kimiko reveals the full extent of her intelligence, and Mr. Nakamura is impressed. He realizes she is better suited for the job, and the Nakamuras part ways.

Meredith Gordon

After Claire leaves, Meredith makes a mysterious phone call to Claire's biological father. When he picks up, Meredith nervously tells him that their daughter is alive. On the other end is Meredith's contact: Nathan Petrelli.

* * *

><p><strong>"Run", Episode Fifteen <strong>

Meredith Gordon

Meredith calls and informs Nathan that their daughter Claire is still alive. Aware that the scandal could ruin his political future, Nathan gives Meredith $100,000 for her silence.

Claire Bennet, Noah Bennet

Mrs. Bennet's health deteriorates, causing the rift between Claire and Mr. Bennet, since she blames him for her mother's condition. He grounds her after learning she skipped school, prompting Claire more outrage. Claire later shows up at Meredith's trailer, hoping that her biological father could help Mrs. Bennet. Meredith tells Claire that he will only disappoint her, and Meredith herself is going back to Mexico. She takes a picture of Claire as remembrance, which she later shows to a visiting Nathan. Meredith offers to introduce them, but Nathan refuses - this crushes an eavesdropping Claire. Visibly upset, Nathan gets inside his limo and leaves. Claire hurls a stone at his rear window in anger.

Claire returns home, to find that Mrs. Bennet does not recognize her or even Mr. Muggles.

Matt Parkem

Matt Parkman, suspended from the police, gets a job in private security. He is assigned to protect Aron Malsky, who is visiting Los Angeles to buy diamonds with $2 million stolen from his former employer, Mr. Linderman (apparently, the same $2 million that Jessica previously stole and D.L. Hawkins returned to Malsky). Linderman has employed Jessica as an assassin assigned to kill Malsky. With Matt's power, he manages to take Malsky through a chase through the Diamond District building. Matt overhears Niki and Jessica arguing and thinks that two women are involved. He traps Jessica in a stairwell and asks of Niki's whereabouts. Jessica, surprised that he knows about Niki, says that she is off killing Malsky. Matt leaves her handcuffed to a railing and searches for Malsky; just as Matt finds Malsky, who has hidden the diamonds, Jessica shows up and throws Matt through a high-level window. He lands on a large sign outside - after an indeterminate time he goes back inside, only to find the grisly remains of Malsky, torn in half. Matt remembers Malsky's thoughts earlier, follows them to the diamonds and, upon hearing an officer's scornful thoughts about how he will never be allowed back on the police force, decides to keep them.

Mohinder Suresh

Mohinder Suresh has been telephoning people on The List, leaving messages for some but being hung up on by most. Zane Taylor of Virginia Beach returns Suresh's call. Frightened by his ability, he has contacted Suresh to ask him to come to his house. Sylar gets to Zane first and he kills him after seeing his ability, and as Mohinder arrives to the door, poses as him. Mohinder is surprised to see "Zane" much calmer than he expected, and is also impressed that he can control his ability to liquefy objects so well. Sylar gives Mohinder a DNA sample, extracted from Zane's mouth, and offers to accompany him in his search for other people on The List.

Hiro Nakamura

Hiro Nakamura and Ando Masahashi arrive back at Linderman's hotel in Las Vegas and argue about the mission. After Ando states that he will find hope, he comes upon a sobbing woman named Hope. Hope says that she will introduce the men to Linderman if they retrieve her bag, which she left inside the room of her ex-boyfriend. Ando and Hiro manage to sneak in, but Hiro leaves when he finds a gun in the closet. He tries to get Ando to come with him, but his friend refuses. Hiro returns to Hope and overhears a telephone conversation in which she tells how she manipulated "two Chinese guys." Hiro confronts Hope who punches him, knocking him out. Hiro ends up locked inside a closet. Ando retrieves her bag, and Hope convinces him to give her a ride. Hiro is finally let out of the closet by the very man whose room he and Ando had broken into: Steve R. Gustavson, a member of the State Gaming Commission.

Niki/Jessica Sanders

Jessica receives a photograph of her next target: Nathan Petrelli.

* * *

><p><strong>"Unexpected", Episode Sixteen <strong>

Ted Sprague, Matt Parker 

In the outskirts of the desert in Nevada, Ted Sprague sits in a remote cabin. He is mystified when someone contacts him via instant messenger on his laptop, even though he is not connected to the Internet. The mysterious person reveals herself as Hana Gitelman, an Israeli woman who can access radio signals with her mind. She reveals to Ted the marks on their necks are used for tracking by Primatech Paper Co. Hana convinces him to come along, because she can find Mr. Bennet, and then Ted can blow him up.

In a cemetery, Ted is seen standing before the grave of his deceased wife. He tells her that he will find the reason behind his radioactive powers, and make things right, even though she probably will not like what he will do. He bends down to place flowers at the foot of the tombstone, but they wither away and die. The ground of the cemetery around him dies as well due to the enormous amount of radioactivity.

Janice Parkman finds one of the diamond rings that her husband Matt acquired from his last job. He tells Janice that he bought it for her, but when she tries to have the ring resized, she discovers that it is worth $40,000 and the jeweler suspected her of stealing it. Matt confesses that he took the diamonds from his last client, and he cannot give them back since he is dead. Janice insists that Matt hand them over to the police immediately, but Matt receives an important telephone call and leaves.

In the cemetery, Matt meets with Ted and Hana. Ted tells Matt that they have discovered evidence linking their abductions to Primatech Paper Co. and Mr. Bennet, and that the mysterious marks on their necks are from where they were injected with a radio isotope used in subject tracking. They want to bring them down, but they cannot do it without Matt's help, since Matt can tell if Mr. Bennet is lying to them. Reluctantly, Matt agrees to help them.

Claire Bennet

Claire Bennet, distraught when her mother cannot remember her or Mr. Muggles, calls her brother down to help only to find that their mother is fine and remembers them both. Later, Claire tries to broach the subject of the brainwashings to her mother. As she begins telling her mother she shouldn't trust her father and bringing up the possibility of the condition worsening, Sandra collapses in the kitchen. Claire runs over crying, attempting to wake her mother up.

Claire, in the hospital visiting her mother, tries to tell the doctor about The Haitian and his ability, but the doctor ignores her and goes to speak to her father. Later, when Mr. Bennet comes to speak to Claire concerning what she told the nurse, Claire becomes so distraught that she finally explodes and confesses to Mr. Bennet that she remembers everything and yells at her father, accusing him of causing her mother's neurological condition by constantly erasing her memory. As hospital staff turn to see the argument, Mr. Bennet moves Claire into a corner and quietly explains that what she knows is very dangerous. Mr. Bennet tells Claire about how Sylar came to their house, looking for her, but instead found her mother and attacked her. Bennet tearfully says that he did everything to protect the family that he loves and he begs for her forgiveness. Claire, still angry with Mr. Bennet, refuses to let the issue go. She says it's not enough to just apologize. Claire is still angry when the entire family returns home the next day, only to find Ted and Matt waiting for them (Hana has gone to find the man giving orders to Mr. Bennet). Matt pulls out a gun and demands answers.

Isaac Mendez

In New York, Isaac Mendez explains to Mr. Bennet and The Haitian that Peter has become invisible. Mr. Bennet says that Peter, who absorbs the abilities of others, has come into contact with a man who they thought was dead. They go to the Deveaux Building to track Peter down, leaving Isaac with a gun. Isaac asks what does he do with it. Bennet replies, "Save the world."

Simone goes to Isaac's loft to again enlist his help in finding Peter, and Isaac tries to convince her to stay away from Peter since he is dangerous. He once again tells Simone to keep the key to his loft.

Peter Petrelli

On the roof of the Deveaux Building, Peter's training continues as Claude attacks him with a long wooden staff to force Peter to defend himself; he does, using telekinesis to break Claude's staff.. Peter theorizes that he absorbed the ability from Sylar when they met in Texas. Later that night, as Claude talks to Peter about Charles Darwin's theories and how they relate to their current situation, they are attacked by Mr. Bennet and The Haitian. Claude is hit with a Taser but Peter stops the projectiles in mid-flight and is not hit. When Mr. Bennet and The Haitian try to intercept both men, Peter throws Claude down the building. As Peter jumps after him, Claude questions, "What are you doing?" Peter responds, "Something unexpected." Mr. Bennet and The Haitian, confused, see Peter carrying Claude fly back up into the sky. Before Mr. Bennet can pursue them, he receives a phone call from Claire about his wife's condition. He tells her he'll be right there.

As Peter soars through the skies of New York, he anxiously flies to his apartment while carrying Claude. While lying on a bed in Peter's apartment, Claude punches Peter in the face. He reveals that he was once abducted, received the mysterious marks on his neck and has been on the run from those people ever since. Now that they know he is alive, he realizes that he cannot stay with Peter without being in danger and departs. Peter realizes that Isaac was the one who tipped off Mr. Bennet.

Isaac completes a painting of Peter in his loft only to discover him there already. Peter confronts Isaac about his betrayal but Isaac is adamant that what he was doing would save the world. Peter concludes that Isaac is jealous of his relationship with Simone and wants to ruin it. Peter questions why Isaac had offered Mr. Bennet tips to find him and Isaac says that he did it to save New York. Peter becomes outraged and demands that he stops lying to him as he uses telekinesis to throw Isaac through several of his paintings. When Isaac gets the gun he received from Mr. Bennet and points it at Peter, Peter becomes invisible and starts hurling objects around the room. Isaac becomes so frightened by Peter's taunting that he whirls around and fires two bullets at the next loud sound, thinking it's Peter. He is shocked when he realizes he has just shot Simone twice in the chest. Peter cradles Simone in his arms as he and Isaac watch her die

Nathan Petrelli

Simone goes to see Nathan Petrelli about finding Peter. Since they have found nothing, Simone suggests revealing their abilities to the world and getting the press involved in finding him. Nathan strongly objects since he believes that people with abilities like himself would be locked up for scientific study. He urges Simone not to go public.

Hiro Nakamura, Shanalee Davis 

Hiro Nakamura manages to convince the Gaming Commission Officer to bring him along to find Ando and Hope. Hope pulls in at a gas station with Ando, but when he tries to help her with her bags, he finds the bag is filled with stolen casino chips. Hope forces Ando at gunpoint to back away. During their car trip, the officer tells Hiro that having a partner is too much of a burden, and that he would only have his partner's blood on his hands if he messes up. When the officer finds Hope, they begin shooting at each other. Ando gets shot in the arm but he and Hiro manage to hide in the luggage compartment of a bus. Hope finds them and tries to shoot them but Hiro reverses time for the bullet, sending the bullet back into the gun knocking it out of Hope's hands. When time resumes normally, Hope is tackled before she can get the gun and shoot again. Neither Hiro nor Ando were aware that time had reversed briefly, as both men had shut their eyes when the gun was pointed at them; as such, they both assumed that the gun misfired. After Hope and the Officer are arrested, Hiro tells Ando that it was a mistake to have brought him along because he does not want to lose him, and urges Ando to return to Japan. Alone, Hiro gets on a bus to Las Vegas.

Finding only one spare seat left, Hiro sits next to **Shanalee Davis** presumably on the bus to Las Vegas to visit Micah Sanders who had recently called her distressed while she was with a comatose Peter at the Hospital in New York. **Shanalee** is at first completely oblivious of Hiro, deeply absorbed in 'Activating Evolution', by Chandra Suresh she had borrowed from Nathan and Peter Petrelli until Hiro catches a glimpse of the chapter on Teleportation, exclaiming loudly shocking **Shana** and everyone else on the bus. As Hiro excitedly tells **Shanalee** that this is his ability, she doesn't believe him until he stops time and causes various passengers to blunder, one including a man in the next seat over spilling orange juice all over the women besides him. Convinced, **Shanalee** proceeds to show him her Shadow ability by tripping a man walking down the bus aisle and morphing the buses shadow on the road to look like a wolf running besides them. Hiro excitedly dubs **Shanalee** 'Shadow Girl', much to **Shanalee's** silent amusement. Together they read the chapter on Hiro's power, **Shanalee **helping with his English.

Mohinder Suresh

Mohinder Suresh and Sylar, still under the guise of Zane Taylor, travel to a garage in Montana to find a woman, Dale Smither, who has superhuman hearing, revealing they had found her by analysing blood that she gave for the Human Genome Project. They agree to return the next day to run tests on Dale and go to a local motel, where Mohinder tells "Zane" about Sylar, the man who killed his father, Chandra Suresh. Mohinder admits he was a little skeptical with "Zane" at first about coming along, but he is now beginning to trust him. During the night, Sylar returns to the garage and kills Dale, acquiring her power. When Mohinder and "Zane" return the next morning, they find Dale's body and her head cut open. Sylar begins having severe headaches associated with his new ability. Mohinder knows that Sylar is behind the murder (though he does not realize that Sylar is his travelling companion), and he is convinced by "Zane" that they need to leave and alert the police when they are on the road.

* * *

><p><strong> 'Company Man', Episode Seventeen <strong>

Matt Parkman, Ted Sprague, Bennet Family

Matt Parkman and Ted Sprague break into the Bennet house. The family comes home unexpectedly, and Matt and Ted take the Bennets hostage.

Matt and Ted want information about Primatech Paper Company and Noah Bennet's involvement in abductions of people with power. Bennet denies involvement and thinks in Japanese to deflect Matt's ability to read his thoughts. When Matt repeats some of Claire's thoughts aloud, Bennet learns that the Haitian did not wipe Claire's memory as instructed, and that she knows a lot more than he thought. Claire, angry with her father over events in the previous episode, informs Matt and Ted that her father is not a paper salesman, and privately confesses to Matt that she, too, has a power.

Bennet retrieves a hidden gun which, after a scuffle, Ted confiscates. An agitated Ted threatens to shoot Claire's mother, Sandra Bennet. Matt defuses the situation by shooting Claire, on the mental instructions of both Claire and her father. Before Ted can witness Claire healing herself, Matt and Bennet take her body upstairs.

Ted suggests that Matt take Bennet to Primatech for evidence while Ted stays behind with Sandra and her son Lyle as hostages. Ted threatens to use his radioactive power to blow up the home if the men do not return in an hour, telling them to "look for the mushroom cloud."

At Primatech, Bennet confronts the Haitian about not erasing Claire's memory. The Haitian explains that he answers to someone else "in his daughter's life." Matt convinces them to give Ted what he wants.

At the Bennet house, Claire sneaks downstairs to untie her dumbfounded mother and brother, who thought her dead. Ted discovers them, but Lyle escapes. Sandra witnesses Claire burned by Ted, then healing herself. Ted rebinds his remaining hostages and realizes that Matt knew of Claire's power before he shot her. Betrayed and angry, Ted's hands begin to glow.

Matt and Bennet return with a binder of evidence. Matt manages to sooth Ted, asking whether he wants revenge or the truth. Ted calms down and takes the binder. The Haitian comes in through another door and releases Claire and Sandra. Claire and Sandra exit the house with The Haitian, leaving Ted behind with Matt and Bennet.

Inside the house, Bennet's boss, Thompson, appears. Over Bennet's objections, Thompson shoots Ted, who loses control of his power and begins emitting huge quantities of heat, setting the house on fire. Bennet prepares a tranquilizer, for if Ted is not subdued he will explode with nuclear force. Everyone exits the house but Bennet, who can't get close enough to Ted to use the tranquilizer. Claire returns to the house and convinces her father that only she can survive the inferno long enough to deliver the dose. Matt takes Bennet outside.

When Claire comes out, her skin is blackened ash but begins visibly healing with every step she takes. Neighbors, the police, and Thompson look on. The Bennet family clings together, the camera spinning around them emphasizing their unity. But Noah Bennet sees Thompson watching them and knows that he will have to give up Claire.

At Primatech, Bennet and Thompson discuss the Haitian, who has gone missing. Thompson believes that it was the Haitian, not Bennet, who was hiding Claire all this time. Ted is sedated and strapped to a bed, locked in a cell. Thompson implies that after they put Ted through tests, they will kill him. Matt lies unconscious in another room. Bennet says that Matt was very helpful, and Thompson suggests Matt's power would make him a good partner for Bennet. Thompson asks when Claire will be arriving. Bennet says he will fetch her.

In the car, Claire asks her father where she is going and he replies that he does not know. Bennet stops at the same bridge where he shot Claude. The Haitian is waiting for them. Claire and her father say their tearful goodbyes. Bennet instructs the Haitian to shoot him in the stomach to make it appear that Claire was taken by force, and also to erase from his memory anything that would lead his bosses to finding her. Bennet says, "I love you, Claire Bear," just before the Haitian wipes his memory.

* * *

><p><strong>"Parasite" Episode Eighteen <strong>

Issac Mendez, Peter Petrelli

After Simone Deveaux dies, Isaac Mendez blames Peter Petrelli for her death and tries to shoot Peter, but he turns invisible and flies out the window. Distraught, Peter goes to Nathan for help. Nathan says he will leave an anonymous phone call to the police, directing them to Isaac's home. He advises Peter to get help from Mohinder, but Peter disappears again.

Noah Bennet

Thompson questions Mr. Bennet, who states that the last thing he remembers is driving his wife, Sandra, home from the hospital. He does not know the whereabouts of Claire or the Haitian. Later, outside the room, Thompson and Candice Wilmer observe Bennet, along with Matt Parkman, who is being held against his will. Parkman says that Mr. Bennet is telling the truth.

A few hours later, Mr. Bennet and Candice arrive at Isaac's apartment. Candice disguises herself as Simone and hides Simone's corpse to fool the police. She then turns into Simone to taunt Isaac, and he begs Mr. Bennet to stay. But he refuses, claiming that they concocted an alibi, saying Simone will be in Europe indefinitely. After they leave, a devastated Isaac goes back to using heroin and paints several images which depict himself with his head cut open and his brain removed, the same as Sylar's victims.

Before having his memory wiped, Mr. Bennet had told his wife to pretend that she had her memory erased by the Haitian. Moreover, he had told her the truth about whom he worked for and had given her a handwritten note, stating not to look for Claire. After returning from New York, Bennet reiterates his plan, affirming he will destroy Primatech, to "Sandra," whom Candice had been impersonating. As Candice reveals herself, Thompson and the men arrive to apprehend Bennet.

Claire Bennet, Shanalee Davis

The Haitian tells Claire that they must flee the country because they cannot trust anybody else. He tells Claire that they cannot stay with Peter Petrelli. By coincidence, **Shanalee Davis** is at that same rest stop going home on the bus from visiting Micah Sanders in Las Vegas, and after a tearful reunion the Haitian wants to erase **Shanalee's** memory but Claire refuses to go anywhere with the Haitian if **Shana** isn't allowed to come. He makes a phone call and speaks in French so the girls don't listen in. He reluctantly lets **Shana** travel with them.

Later, when they arrive at the airport, **Shana** and Claire manage to separate from the Haitian by taking his passport and boarding pass. The teenage girls go to Peter Petrelli's apartment in New York because he is the only person Claire trusts. Angela Petrelli opens the door, lets the girls come in and starts speaking in French. Angela introduces herself as Claire's grandmother and reveals that she has been trying to protect her. Because of that, she has been working with the Haitian, who had somehow found his way there before Claire and **Shana** arrived.

Nathan Petrelli, Hiro Nakamura

Nathan and Hiro meet each other at the hotel. Nathan gets Hiro into the museum, where he gives the remnants of the painting to the curator. After the curator leaves the room, Hiro performs a search on the curator's computer for the fabled sword of Takezo Kensei, which returns Item CRM-114. Just as Hiro is about to take the sword, the curator catches him and calls security. The first guard to get there is an undercover Ando, who helps him block off the rest of the security. Hiro finally gets the sword and teleports himself and Ando to the future New York, where they see the aftermath of the explosion. As they survey the wreckage of the city, a crushed Hiro says that he has failed.

Nathan is working undercover with the FBI and has a wire strapped to him to get the evidence on Linderman. Jessica surprises the agents, who are set up in another room, and speaks to them by name, calling them Alonso and Quesada, before killing them both. Nathan comes back to his room, where Niki has been waiting. After removing the wire from Nathan, she warns him that his life is in danger and advises him to either accept Linderman's deal or run. Nathan then chooses one of his own choices which is to kill Linderman. Nathan confronts Linderman, who is cooking dinner in the hotel kitchen. He is about to shoot Linderman when the old man states that it would be pointless if Nathan shot him because Nathan himself would be dead in moments. He states that he knows about the powers of Nathan and Peter and other heroes, in addition to knowing about Claire and her friend **Shanalee Davis**. Linderman continues, promising Nathan that he will not only win the election but that he will be in the White House in a few years' time, a heartbeat away from the Presidency. Nathan puts down the gun.

Niki/Jessica Sanders

Jessica Sanders continues to pose as Niki. She plays Heavenly Sword for the PlayStation 3 with Micah. D.L. Hawkins, however, is getting suspicious of her due to a clue left by Niki, a picture of Nathan on his pillow. Jessica says that she was posing as a dealer and kisses him, then he leaves. Jessica confronts Niki in the mirror, then grabs a gun out of a duffel bag and loads it.

Mohinder Suresh, Sylar

Mohinder Suresh, back at his apartment, offers Sylar a cup of chai that is drugged with curare. After sipping the drugged drink, Sylar collapses. When Sylar reawakens, he is strapped down in a chair, hooked up to an I.V. filled with a fluid that prevents him from using his abilities. Mohinder reveals that he knew of Zane's death for quite some time, as Zane's body was eventually discovered and his death published in a newspaper. Sylar begs for his life and tells Mohinder that he knows about his sister and his father's secrets. Mohinder extracts spinal fluid from Sylar, runs the tests, and finally finds the key to being able to locate other people with superpowers. He tells Sylar that he will not forgive him for killing his father, despite their unstable relationship. Mohinder shoots at Sylar, but Sylar stops the bullet in mid-air, breaks free, and tells Mohinder he had stopped the I.V. long ago, adding that he was not really begging for his own life but offering Mohinder his.

Peter Petrelli

Peter comes to Mohinder's apartment, finding it darkened with the furniture overturned, as though a great struggle had taken place. Blood drips down onto him and he looks up to find a weakened Mohinder pinned to the ceiling, whispering, "Sylar." As he turns around, Sylar appears behind him and telekinetically pins him to the wall, grabbing him by the throat and inspecting him as he mutters, "You're like me, aren't you? I'd like to see how that works." He starts slicing Peter's head as Peter screams in pain.

* * *

><p><strong>".07%", Episode Nineteen <strong>

Nathan Petrelli

Nathan Petrelli and Mr. Linderman discuss Nathan's future and the prophesied explosion. Linderman explains how he is looking to provide humanity with a "pathway to a more permanent peace." Nathan is horrified to learn that this plan involves using his brother Peter as the catalyst for an explosion that will kill a majority of the people in New York City. Linderman states that, even if half the population of New York City was killed in the blast, it would only represent less than .07% of the world's population, an acceptable loss. He also reveals that he has the power to heal others and that he used to be part of a group of heroes, but he grew weary of saving the world "one life at a time" and instead plans to help the world save itself, with Nathan emerging as the unifying voice after the tragedy. Among the paintings Linderman shows to Nathan, one is where Nathan is standing in the Oval Office.

Claire Bennet

Claire Bennet is still in shock from having learned that Angela Petrelli is not only her grandmother, but has known of her existence all along, even when Nathan thought she was dead after the fire. Angela strongly implies that she was a former hero and has powers. She informs Claire that it is not safe for her to be in New York City right now. She tells Claire that the two of them along with **Shanalee Davis** will soon be leaving for Paris until after the events that are coming play themselves out.

Peter Petrelli, Mohinder Suresh

Peter manages to halt Sylar's telekinetic attack, healing his forehead and flinging Sylar across the room with telekinesis. Mohinder, who is pinned to the ceiling by Sylar's telekinesis, falls to the floor when Sylar's concentration is broken. Sylar is soon back on his feet and about to attack Peter when Peter becomes invisible, to Sylar's surprise. Sylar uses his telekinesis to fling shattered glass in all directions across the room. One of the shards stops in mid-air, dripping blood. Peter reappears, and we see that it is embedded in the back of his skull. He falls to the floor, lifeless.

In desperation, Mohinder pushes Sylar against a wall with the rolling bulletin board, knocking him unconscious and giving Mohinder time to escape with Peter. Later, Sylar revives to find that Mohinder has destroyed the notes on the bulletin board and the computer containing the list of "heroes." Sylar is enraged, until he finds a torn inside cover of 9th Wonders! with Isaac Mendez's name and address on it.

Mohinder arrives at Angela Petrelli's house, informing her that Peter is dead. He lays Peter's corpse on a chaise longue and Nathan arrives and immediately comes to Peter's side, clutching him and weeping. Nathan says "He wasn't supposed to die this way.", referencing the atomic prediction. Claire and **Shanalee** come down the stairs to find Peter lying in the lounge, dead. Claire finds the glass shard and pulls it out of his head, allowing Peter to revive instantaneously, and then decides to call it even, as since Peter had saved her life previously, she felt she owed him.

Mohinder meets Thompson back at his apartment, wanting revenge on Sylar for killing his father and Peter. Thompson asks Mohinder to join The Company so he can get his revenge.

Issac Mendez

Isaac, meanwhile, has finished the next issue of 9th Wonders! and is meeting with his usual courier, who is an avid fan of the series. Isaac tells the courier that the new issue, in which Hiro travels to the future, is the final one, and gives the man his sketchbook as a gift. The courier leaves, and Isaac is left gazing at the painting of his own death.

Isaac Mendez and Sylar finally encounter each other, with a painting of Sylar killing Isaac in the background. When Sylar wonders why Isaac isn't afraid, Isaac calmly explains that he has accepted his fate and that Sylar will be stopped in the future. Sylar asks Isaac to show him this "future" with a painting, but Isaac states that the paintings are gone. Sylar flings him to the ground and impales Isaac's wrists and ankles with paint brushes. With his last words, Isaac says that he has made many wrong decisions in his life, but through this final act he "finally gets to be a hero."

As Sylar ransacks Isaac's apartment, he finds an old painting of himself and a women who appears to be the Shadow Manipulator, **Shanalee Davis**, who he saw in Texas before disappearing with Claire, happy and holding a baby.

Sylar kills Isaac after interrogating him about the picture he found of himself and the Shadow Manipulator from Texas and absorbs his precognitive power, as he is later seen painting a grotesque picture of an evil Nathan Petrelli in the Oval Office kissing a shackled **Shanalee Davis**.

Claire Bennet, Shanalee Davis

Nathan and Claire finally meet and Nathan is surprised to find out **Shanalee Davis** and Claire are friends while Claire is surprised the two have already met. Nathan urges them to accompany his mother to Paris for a week, because of the impending election. Claire deduces Nathan is talking about her as his illegitimate daughter; Nathan, however, seems to be viewing Linderman's plan with a less moralistic eye, especially since Linderman gave Nathan Isaac's painting of Nathan standing in the Oval Office. Claire finally agrees to go, **Shanalee **deciding to follow Claire, and father and daughter embrace warmly.

Noah Bennet

Candice Wilmer assumes the form of Claire in an attempt to get information from Mr. Bennet. Bennet sees through the ruse, and tells Thompson that he cannot tell them what he does not know: the location of Claire. Thompson informs him that they are merely waiting for orders before they can kill Bennet. Once Bennet is alone, he telepathically tells Matt Parkman, locked in a nearby cell, how to escape by attacking a guard. Bennet orders him to release Ted Sprague and have Sprague generate an electromagnetic pulse to shut down all power in the facility. The plan succeeds, and Parkman and Sprague release Bennet and escape from the facility. Later, at the Burnt Toast Diner, Bennet explains that the only way to stop Thompson is to get to New York to shut down the tracking device that tracks heroes tagged with the neck tattoo. Sprague agrees, and Matt reluctantly agrees to join them.

Niki/Jessica Sanders

Jessica Sanders finally meets Linderman face-to-face, and he requests the opportunity to meet Micah because he wishes to use his abilities. Jessica refuses Linderman's request, stating that Micah is not part of their deal. Candice impersonates Jessica/Nikki and picks up Micah early from school and tricks Micah into going with Linderman. Linderman asks Micah if he would like to save the world. As Linderman leaves with Micah, the real Jessica pulls up to the front of the house as Candice leaves, having morphed back to her "normal" form.

Hiro Nakamura 

Hiro and Ando find themselves on top of the Deveaux Building, five years into the future, in the midst of a devastated New York City, wondering about their mistakes and what they must have done wrong for the explosion to take place. Remembering that Isaac told them that the "brain man" was in jail, Hiro thinks that Isaac might still be alive and know what to do. They enter his studio where they find newspaper clippings strung together by string all over the apartment, which Hiro supposes is a timeline of the events of everything that happened. The episode ends with Hiro coming face-to-face with his future self.

* * *

><p><strong>"Five Years Gone", Episode Twenty<strong>

Hiro Nakamura, Shanalee Davis, Sylar, Mohinder Suresh, Matt Parkman, Noah and Claire Bennet

Hiro Nakamura and Ando Masahashi have travelled five years into the future, showing where the world will be if the explosion isn't stopped. Future Hiro is the world's most wanted terrorist and a master of Battōjutsu. Ando was killed in the blast, which according to Peter, is the reason why Hiro lost his humorous side and became obsessed with changing the past.

Nathan Petrelli is now the President of the United States, with Mohinder Suresh as his Chief Medical Advisor and Matt Parkman as the head of Homeland Security with the Haitian at his side. Niki Sanders has become a stripper again, adopting "Jessica", the name of both her former alter ego and sister, as her stage name. Her son Micah was killed in the explosion that destroyed much of New York. Niki has a romantic relationship with Peter Petrelli, who has a distinct scar across his face which starts on the right side of his forehead down to his left cheek.

Sylar is blamed for detonating a nuclear explosion that destroys half of New York and kills millions of people, and is assumed to be deceased. In the original timeline, Hiro had stabbed him before the explosion, but Sylar had already succeeded in killing Claire Bennet at her high school Homecoming, absorbed her regenerative powers, and survived. However, this timeline was altered and did not actually occur, as Hiro had visited Peter Petrelli with the message "save the cheerleader, save the world" and, consequently, Sylar was denied the ability of spontaneous regeneration. Nonetheless, the explosion did occur and, in reality, Peter was the cause of the blast in the alternative timeline. Nathan lied to the public to protect his brother, and blamed Sylar for the explosion.

Sylar was able to kill Nathan and impersonate him after killing Candice and acquiring her illusory ability. For him, the hunting and, eventually, extermination of other super powered people is all part of his "eliminating the competition".

With Sylar disguising himself as Nathan, acting as President (reminiscent of Isaac Mendez' painting), and exploiting public panic after the destruction of New York, persons with special abilities are now viewed with fear and suspicion and are subject to heavy persecution, with the Department of Homeland Security (including Parkman and the Haitian) working to hunt down "unregistered" individuals in accordance with the "Linderman Act". Mr. Bennet and Hana Gitelman work to hide heroes and their families, giving them new identities and moving them to keep them safe. Mr. Bennet has made a secret bargain with Parkman, however, to turn over individuals with "dangerous" powers, while Parkman allows Mr. Bennet to continue helping others with "harmless" powers, including Parkman's own wife and son.

One of the individuals Mr. Bennet is hiding is his adopted daughter Claire. She becomes a brunette and goes undercover as a waitress in Midland, Texas at the Burnt Toast Diner, the same place Charlie Andrews worked at, using her adoptive mother's name, Sandra. She is engaged to Andy, a fellow worker at the diner. Parkman betrays Mr. Bennet after finding out that there are indeed two Hiros and one of them escaped him. Not wanting to face the President empty-handed, he extracts Claire's location from Mr. Bennet's mind, and then shoots his former ally (Hana Gitelman was also killed prior to the confrontation between Parkman and Bennet). Parkman proceeds to capture Claire, who was about to go on the run, and sends her to the Petrelli mansion in Manhattan. There Sylar, under the guise of Nathan, reunites the friends Claire and **Shanalee Davis** who it seems is married to Nathan and is the First Lady. But as the two friends are reunited just as **Shana** is tearfully, and visibly terrified, tries to reveal Nathan's true identity he attacks Claire and once again obtains her power in this alternative timeline. Morphing into his true self as Sylar he kisses a petrified and miserable **Shanalee** stating he's the only one in the world now that **Shana** has left.

Meanwhile, present-day Hiro has been captured by Parkman. When Nathan orders Mohinder to kill Hiro to begin his plan of genocide of the super-powered, Mohinder instead kills the Haitian and allows present-day Hiro to escape. Mohinder then shows present-day Hiro a new copy of Isaac Mendez's 9th Wonders! comic book where Mohinder is shown injecting the Haitian.

When Peter, Future Hiro and Ando stage an attack to free present-day Hiro, Parkman calls the President to inform him that they're being repelled by Peter. Upon hearing this, Sylar, still disguised as Nathan, flies away in front of a crowd to whom he just gave a speech about the last five years, effectively revealing to them that he too is a super-powered individual. Sylar reveals himself to Peter and they prepare to battle. Peter generates fire with his hands, while Sylar surrounds his with ice.

When Mohinder demands that present-day Hiro go back to the past, the less-experienced Hiro states that he doesn't know how to get back to the correct date. Before Future Hiro can take his earlier self back in time himself, he is shot in the back by Parkman. As Future Hiro dies, he gives Ando a page of Isaac's comic book. As present-day Hiro expresses his shock at seeing his own death, Mohinder pushes Future Hiro's katana into his hands and tells him to go quickly. Hiro and Ando travel back to the past and look happily upon the undestroyed city before them. Hiro looks at the comic strip of him killing Sylar and says, "Now, the hard part".

* * *

><p><strong>"The Hard Part", Episode Twenty-one<strong>

Sylar

On the eve of the election, events continue to draw the characters to New York City. In Isaac Mendez's loft, Sylar continues to paint. Looking at the results, he sees a painting of a confrontation between himself and Ted Sprague, one of a nuclear explosion in New York, and another of the Shadow Manipulator **Shanalee Davis**, the picture showing a crying **Shanalee** with a smiling Sylar kissing her forehead in a apparent sadistic behaviour.

Realizing that he may be the cause of the explosion, Sylar calls Mohinder Suresh asking for his help, saying that he does not want to kill innocent people, and that he only took powers from people who "didn't deserve them" - but then hangs up after he hears Mohinder dialling '911' on his cell phone. Sylar then calls his mother, Virginia Gray, and asks if he can come see her.

Sylar arrives at his mother's home in Queens, with Hiro and Ando following a short distance behind. Sylar gives his mother a snow globe from Texas, and then proceeds to begin repairs on one of his father's clocks. His mother attempts to talk him into getting a job in the financial sector, which prompts Sylar to note that he has a job. His mother states that, if he wished, he could be "so special", maybe even becoming president. Sylar tells his mother that he is already special, and picks up a sink hose to demonstrate. Sylar turns the spray into snow, which falls much like a snow globe. Sylar then lifts one snow globe and begins to float it around his mother, then another, and then another. His mother becomes frightened, and one of the globes strikes her in the face.

Sylar's mother hides in her room, frightened of her son, while Hiro and Ando look on. Sylar tells his mother that he is sorry, and that she should come out. Ando tells Hiro to kill Sylar now, while he is distracted, but Hiro refuses to kill someone asking for forgiveness. Ando angrily shows him a page of the comic depicting a dead Ando, saying that it is Sylar's fault, and that he needs to die.

Sylar's mother exits her bedroom, telling Sylar that she doesn't know who he is, hysterically asking what he did to her boy. Sylar tries to comfort her, but she attacks with a pair of scissors. In the struggle, she is accidentally stabbed in the chest. Before she can fall, Hiro freezes time and prepares to decapitate Sylar. His concentration falters, however, and time resumes, permitting Sylar to stop the sword's movement. He demands to know why Hiro is following him. Hiro says he must stop Sylar, and Sylar starts taunting Hiro and telling him to try and kill him. He calls Hiro a coward, and begins to freeze the sword. Ando bursts into the apartment and Hiro grabs Ando teleports them away. Hiro and Ando reappear in Isaac's loft, and Ando remarks that they'll have to try again. Hiro finds that the sword, frozen by Sylar, had snapped when they teleported - and that now he has no weapon with which to kill Sylar.

Sylar using Isaac Mendez's ability to paint the future, fingerpaints using his mother's blood to duplicate Mendez's earlier painting of the New York explosion. He tells his mother's body that she was right about his potential to become President.

Mohinder Suresh

Mohinder meets with Thompson, who again attempts to convince him to join forces. Mohinder is reluctant, saying that they are all thugs. Thompson persists, introducing Mohinder to Molly Walker, a young girl with the ability to see and locate individuals no matter where they may be. However, she cannot use this ability due to a very rare disease which Mohinder's sister, Shanti, died of.

Mohinder continues to research a cure for Molly Walker. Molly finds a long-forgotten photo of Mohinder's parents and sister, which inspires him to investigate his own blood for antibodies to fight the disease. He administers the treatment, and both are hopeful of the results.

Hiro Nakamura 

Upon their return from the future, Hiro and Ando return to Isaac's loft to question the artist about dialogue from an unfinished comic that depicts Hiro slaying Sylar and halting the explosion. They find Isaac's corpse, and realize that someone is in the loft's bathroom. Hiro and Ando hide behind a canvas, only to see Sylar preparing for his visit with his mother. Sylar hears the pair, but they teleport away before Sylar can reveal them. Hiro and Ando reappear in a convenience store. They walk onto the street just in time to see Sylar walk past. Ando convinces Hiro to follow him, hoping to find him unprepared for an attack.

Claire Bennet, Shanalee Davis

Claire watches as her father, Nathan Petrelli, greets his wife and sons upon their return to the Petrelli mansion; however, he does not introduce her to them, seeing as they still don't know. She shares a glance and a shy smile with Peter, who is drawing in a sketchbook. His drawings include scenes of Petrelli campaign posters surrounded by nuclear devastation. **Shanalee** sits on the stairs besides Claire and holds her hand to comfort the cheerleader.

Angela Petrelli helps Claire and **Shanalee **pack for their trip to Paris, but both Angela and** Shana **leave when Peter comes to speak with Claire. Peter attempts to talk Claire into staying, showing her his drawings of the explosion and its aftermath. One drawing shows a man unharmed by the explosion, and Claire remarks that it looks like Ted. Peter asks about Ted.

**Shanalee**, Peter and Claire confront Nathan about Ted. With someone else having the ability to explode, Peter is hopeful that the explosion can be stopped. Nathan is doubtful, and points out that Peter's vision was of his own explosion. Peter responds that he had a vision of flying as well, despite the fact that it was Nathan who could fly - a fact that impresses Claire and surprises **Shana**. After Peter, **Shanalee** and Claire leave, Nathan makes a phone call to Mr. Linderman saying "We have a problem."

Peter, **Shanalee** and Claire go to Petrelli Campaign Headquarters to meet with Nathan. Upon arriving, they see Nathan meeting with Thompson, whom Claire recognizes as her adoptive father's old boss. She identifies him to Peter as the man she is running from. Thompson and Nathan, meanwhile, discuss the planned explosion, and Thompson tells Nathan not to worry or have second thoughts. Later, Nathan's mother arrives and reveals her part in the planning of the explosion. She tells Nathan that after a catastrophe like this, a leader is needed, and tells him that he needs to be that leader.

Peter hands Claire a handgun, telling her that she is the only person who can get close to him if he begins to explode. He instructs her to shoot him in the back of the head, in a spot she knows will prevent him from healing. She reluctantly agrees to carry the weapon. The three recognize a location from one of Peter's drawings of Ted, and decide to go look for him.

In the plaza, Claire looks around at the crowd, consisting mostly of couples including parents and their children; depressed, she laments to Peter about the bad things she feels she has done and the people she feels she hurt because of her powers, and that meeting Peter and **Shanalee** was the only thing that gave her some sense of belonging; Peter dries Claire's tears and tells her that he shared a similar feeling upon meeting them. Claire then sees three familiar faces heading toward them: Mr. Bennet, Ted, and Matt Parkman. **Shanalee** also recognises these three, and to the surprise of everyone and herself realises that Ted is her uncle Teddy from her father's side of the family.

Claire runs to her adoptive father and hugs him, Ted and **Shana **albeit a little awkwardly embrace and as Peter acknowledges Matt and Ted. Peter's hands begin to glow, and Bennet realizes that Peter is absorbing Ted's power. Peter, realizing what might happen, alerts Claire to prepare to kill him.

Niki/Jessica Sanders, Micah Sanders, D.L. Hawkins

Jessica and D.L. argue about their son Micah's whereabouts, and D.L. blames Jessica for his disappearance. He leaves, intending to rescue Micah without help. Niki pleads with Jessica to assist him, saying that he will die without her help.

Micah, meanwhile, is seen playing video games in a spacious apartment, while Candice speaks to Linderman on the phone. She then appears as Niki, and checks in on Micah. He tells her that he doesn't want to be here, that he wants to go home, and that he does not like Mr. Linderman. Candice (as Niki) chastises him, saying that Linderman had helped them, and that it was now time to return the favor.

DL and Jessica phase through walls and into Linderman's office. They find detailed files on their whole family, including Micah. D.L. is angered to find that they have been used. The pair attempt to determine Micah's whereabouts, and find a painting of Micah in what appears to be a burning New York City.

Candice Wilmer, as Niki, tells Micah that she is taking a shower. Micah apologizes for their earlier fight, but then attempts to escape when he hears the water running. He runs into the hallway, and enters another room - only to find that he has returned to the same room he left. He tries again, but Candice reveals that the illusion is her doing. She threatens to use her powers to truly frighten him if he makes further attempts at escape.

* * *

><p><strong>"Landslide" Episode Twenty-two<strong>

Claire Bennet, Shanalee Davis, Peter Petrelli

Claire and Mr. Bennet's, and Ted and **Shanalee's** reunion is cut short by Peter who has reached a dangerous instability after absorbing Ted's ability. Peter tells Claire to be prepared for what she must do to stop him, but just as Claire draws the gun from her bag, Peter gains control over his new ability and prevents himself from exploding.

Mr. Bennet and Claire finally get a chance to catch up. Mr. Bennet is surprised to discover the relationship between Peter and Claire and tells her of his plan to take out the tracking system so that they will finally live a normal life again; Claire deems a normal life nearly impossible, broaching the abnormality of their situation, and tells Bennet that Peter may be on to something with this "save the world" thing.

As Peter and **Shanalee** convince Ted that the two of them need to leave New York City before either causes the explosion, Mr. Bennet and Parkman continue their search for the tracking system. Claire, believing that it may be her destiny and after a quick discussion with **Shana**, decides together with **Shanalee** to accompany Peter and Ted. Around the corner however is an unexpected eavesdropper with superhuman hearing: Sylar, who learns of Peter's plans to leave the city, and sees an opportunity to further his own agenda. He appears to be slightly fascinated by the Shadow Manipulator **Shanalee Davis** and is seen licking his lips thoughtfully as he considers the paintings he has seen and drawn depicting the two of them together.

As Peter,** Shana**, Ted and Claire walk the streets of New York on their way out of the city, Peter hears Sylar's thought, and realizes that they are being tailed and that Sylar has learned of Ted's powers. But before they can formulate a plan on what to do, FBI agents, led by Audrey Hanson, arrive on scene and arrest Ted. Peter grabs **Shana**, who is reluctant to leave her uncle and Claire, turning them both invisible, and escapes. Audrey thanks Sylar, who identifies himself as Isaac Mendez, for the tip about Ted.

Hiro Nakamura 

As a dejected Hiro mourns his own lack of conviction and his broken sword, Ando continues to try to restore Hiro's spirits. Ando searches the Yellow Pages to have the sword repaired. Hiro teases Ando about whom he expects to find in the directory to mend a centuries-old katana, but Ando chances upon a sword-smith advertising with the helix.

As Hiro and Ando race across the city, Hiro runs into Nathan. Hiro tells Nathan that in the future, Nathan is a villain. Hiro, convinced that the present Nathan is still a good man, tries to tell Nathan that he must help them try to stop the bomb. Nathan disappoints Hiro, and Hiro realizes that Nathan is already on a possible dark path.

Hiro and Ando continue to Jittetsu Arms, the shop of the sword-smith. There they meet a Mr. Claremont, who is amazed by Hiro's possession of the centuries-old Kensei sword. Hiro asks if the sword can be repaired, and the repairman replies that it depends on the decision of a third party who is also in the shop: Hiro's father Kaito, who steps out from the backroom of the shop. Hiro's father asks for a private word with his son, but Ando is wary that Mr. Nakamura may be trying to persuade Hiro to return home to Japan. Hiro tells Ando that he must hear what his father has to say out of respect, but Ando is unconvinced.

In the repair shop backroom, Kaito Nakamura reveals he had known of Hiro's powers all along, but had never been convinced that Hiro would have the right spirit to wield his abilities. Having observed Hiro's progress, he is now convinced that Hiro is of true Nakamura descent. Hiro reveals to his father that he may be wrong about him, recounting his failure to kill Sylar when he had the opportunity. But Hiro's father is not so easily disappointed by this news, and reveals himself to be a master swordsman. He tells Hiro that he will teach him the ways of the sword, and turns Hiro into an able swordsman in only a short time, with the aid of Hiro's time manipulation abilities and memories of his favorite bedtime story, The Tale of Kensei And the Dragon. With renewed conviction of his abilities, Hiro sets off to defeat Sylar, only to find that Ando had already left the shop. A horrified Hiro then learns that Ando, believing that Hiro would be unable to continue his mission to kill Sylar, bought a nagamaki from Mr. Claremont and left to hunt down Sylar himself, to almost certain death.

Nathan Petrelli

As Nathan Petrelli worries about his trailing poll numbers, he also struggles with what he is being asked to do by Linderman. Linderman reveals to Nathan that Nathan's father was once a part of Linderman's cabal, although "Dallas" Petrelli left after disagreements with the group. Linderman attempts to consolidate Nathan's conviction by imparting a surprising gift: he heals Heidi's paralysis.

Nathan wins the election and in his official victory address, delivers a poignant speech; "A landslide, that's what they're calling it", he proudly announces. Heidi, hiding her miraculous cure from the public, sits on her wheelchair by his side, with Angela behind.

Micah Sanders, Niki Sanders, D.L Hawkins

Up in the Company facility at Kirby Plaza, Candice still holds Micah prisoner. When Candice gives Micah several rare comics, he admits she seems like a nice person. Micah asks why Candice doesn't use her powers to become a hero, but a jaded Candice dismisses Micah's youthful innocence and implies that her current appearance isn't what she really looks like. Mr. Linderman arrives and asks for Micah's help. He tells Micah he will ensure that Micah's family will be able to live happily ever after if Micah will help him "talk to machines".

Amidst the frenzy of election day, Candice takes Micah to a polling place. She disguises herself as a voter and introduces Micah to a poll worker as her son. In the voting booth, she asks Micah to alter the votes electronically to give Nathan Petrelli a landslide victory. Micah completes his tasks and, exhausted, asks if he can finally go home.

D.L. and Jessica track down Nathan in his office. Jessica confronts Nathan about not killing Mr. Linderman when he had the chance. The pair tells Nathan that Mr. Linderman will only seek to use Nathan as a puppet, and offers to kill Mr. Linderman when Nathan couldn't. Nathan eventually agrees to tell them where Mr. Linderman is, so long as they make sure that they finish the job.

D.L. and Jessica pay Linderman a visit. Linderman confirms that he had arranged for D.L. and Jessica's meeting since the beginning, and had been watching them their whole lives. Then, after revealing the location of Micah, he offers Jessica a large amount of money to kill D.L. and give up Micah. Instead, Jessica realizes that this is not what her other half wants, and reverts to Niki. Disappointed with Jessica's lack of ruthlessness, Linderman pulls a gun to kill Niki, but D.L. jumps in the way and takes the bullet. Linderman moves to kill Niki, but D.L. phases his fist inside Linderman's skull, killing him. Niki collapses, holding an apparently dying D.L. in her arms.

Noah Bennet, Matt Parkman

Mr. Bennet and Matt find the building housing the tracking system, and attempt to find a way to the top levels of the building. Encountering some difficulties despite Matt's use of his ability to get past the gate security, they meet D.L. and Jessica, who have also arrived in the building. Knowing they have common objectives in the same building, Mr. Bennet convinces D.L. to use his abilities to get them all through the security doors.

Mr. Bennet and Matt reach the level housing the tracking system, but unknown to them, they are being watched on the security monitors by Thompson, who is waiting to ambush them. Matt reads Thompson's mind and uncovers the ambush, saving Mr. Bennet's life just in time. Mr. Bennet returns the favor by shooting Thompson in the head twice at point blank range. Having taken care of Thompson, they proceed to the room housing the tracking device, and discover that it is the little girl, Molly Walker. Even though he was aware that the tracking device was in fact a person, Mr. Bennet is surprised to learn that it is a young girl. Matt is shocked, unable to comprehend that they are possibly needing to kill a child. In his state of surprise, he is knocked unconscious by Mohinder, who ends up in a Mexican standoff with Mr. Bennet: Mohinder's gun on Bennet, Bennet's gun on Molly.

Ted Sprague, Sylar

Ted is being escorted out of the city in an armed police van. Sylar flips the van with his telekinesis, and opens the doors to find an upside-down Ted held in position by his harnesses. Ted screams that he is hurt, and Sylar cuts his head open as Ted screams in pain.

Sylar stands upon a rooftop, looking down on the city. He tests his newly acquired ability by creating small radiation bursts within the palms of his hands. With a satisfied smile on his face, he mutters to himself: "Boom."

* * *

><p><strong>'How to Stop an Exploding Man', Episode Twenty-three<strong>

Noah Bennet, Matt Parkman

Mr. Bennet points a gun at Molly, threatening her in order to save Claire, and Suresh in turn points a gun at Bennet, to save Molly. The stalemate diffuses when Molly and Matt Parkman spot each other.

Molly appears to have relapsed into her health problem, and Suresh is treating her. As this happens, Mr. Bennet contacts Peter, who informs him of Sylar's new power gained from killing Ted Sprague. Bennet confides in him to stop Sylar before disaster strikes, and begs him to look after Claire.

Matt Parkman learns of Molly's amazing ability, but she is distraught to admit that she cannot find "everyone": there is one person she claims to be unable to find, someone "far worse" than Sylar, and that when she looks for him, he can see her. When Suresh, Parkman, and Bennet ask Molly to find Sylar, she locates him at Isaac Mendez's loft and Parkman decides to go confront him only to find that Sylar has already left for Kirby Plaza.

Meanwhile, Bennet has left to find Peter and Molly tells Suresh that Sylar is now "here" and they try to make their way out of the building. When they arrive at the elevator, they see an injured D.L., whom Mohinder treats for his wounds, but they find that the elevator will not work. As armed guard approach, Niki and Micah arrive and Micah makes the elevator work. The entire group heads down for the final confrontation.

Sylar

Sylar is seen painting the predicted fight between himself and Peter, whom he immediately recognizes.

Hiro Nakamura

Hiro tells his father he must save Ando and stop Sylar. He teleports to Isaac Mendez's loft, where Ando has been pinned against the wall by Sylar. Hiro arrives to face Sylar, and Sylar challenges Hiro to move faster than he can. To Sylar's surprise, Hiro teleports across the room to Ando and they both disappear before Sylar can do anything more.

Hiro has teleported himself and Ando back to their office in Japan, escaping Sylar's clutches once more. Ando is determined to help in Sylar's defeat, but Hiro is adamant that his friend remain behind. Hiro assures his friend that he has already proven himself a hero: by facing Sylar without any powers of his own, Ando demonstrated true bravery and inspired Hiro to complete the quest. Hiro states that he must finish it alone, and gives Ando his Kensei sword, telling Ando, "so you know I'll be back."

Niki Sanders, D.L. Hawkins

Having just killed Linderman, an injured D.L. and Niki continue the search for Micah. Once the correct room is found, Niki leaves D.L. behind to get Micah. When Niki enters the door, it appears that Jessica is in the room with a dead Micah. When she engages Niki in a fight, Niki sees the real Jessica in a broken mirror, who tells her that the other person is not her and that she still needs to save Micah. With a super-powered uppercut from the floor up, Niki throws the impostor across the room, revealing it to be Candice. She hears Micah screaming from a closet and rescues him. She then looks in a mirror and sees only herself.

Nathan Petrelli

Nathan seems to have finally accepted his responsibility as congressman and future president. Nathan's mother informs him that Mr. Linderman is indeed dead, and yet he is unsure if that is a good thing. He seems convinced that his brother Peter will indeed explode, and also that he has no plans to try to prevent the impending disaster.

Peter Petrelli, Claire Bennet, Shanalee Davis

Peter visits Nathan and tries to recruit him in taking on Sylar, and asserts that Sylar must be the one who explodes; however he reflexively hears Nathan's thoughts and realizes that his brother has no intention of stopping the explosion. Peter realizes that Claire was right about not trusting Nathan, but turns to see that she and **Shana** have fled. He tries to locate them in an empty street, but his new "nuclear" powers start to take over as his emotions rise and he collapses.

Peter finds himself within a flashback during his time caring for Charles Deveaux and sees his mother speaking to Charles about the bomb. He also views the first meeting of himself and Simone Deveaux. Peter believes no one can see him until his mother leaves and Charles confronts him. Charles reveals that he knew about the plan to use Nathan as a catalyst to heal the world, but he felt that Peter is the only one with enough love in his heart to truly accomplish it. He then calls the other Peter, who comes to escort him back into the house. When Mr. Bennet awakens Peter, he thanks Peter for saving Claire's life, and tells Peter "Call me Noah".

Peter, Bennet, and Parkman confront Sylar in the plaza. Bennet is immediately thrown against a wall, rendering him incapable of stopping Peter if he explodes. Parkman shoots at Sylar, who stops the bullets and turns them back at Parkman, who is hit in the chest. Sylar then telekinetically uproots a parking meter, sends it flying into his free hand, and brutally hits Peter in the stomach with the heavy object. Niki steps and hits Sylar's torso with another parking meter and saves Peter. Peter then tells Niki that he can handle the rest and she should return to her family. He grabs Sylar and punches him repeatedly, with Sylar being unable to retaliate. After the final punch, Sylar begins to laugh mockingly at the now glowing Peter. Peter, now losing control over his concentration of controlling Ted's power, realizes that he will be the bomb after all. Sylar stands and taunts Peter, calling him a villain and indicating himself as the hero. As Sylar is about to move forward, Hiro arrives and distracts him. Before Sylar can attack, Hiro impales him with a nodachi, seemingly fatally wounding him. However, before Hiro can do anything about Peter's request that he kill him, Sylar performs one last act of telekinetically throwing Hiro into the air; Hiro teleports before he strikes a nearby building.

Sylar collapses, seeing a series of visions of everyone who has died due to his own actions as well as himself before his eyes glaze over. As Peter's hands continue to glow, **Shanalee** and Claire arrive and Claire takes Noah's gun. She approaches Peter, gun raised as Peter tells her that she is the only one who can, but, in tears, she begs him to think of another way. "There is no other way." Peter says, resolutely. However, before she is able to gather herself to continue, Nathan drops from the sky unexpectedly and says that Claire was right; the future wasn't written in stone after all.

Peter realizes what Nathan intends to do and tries to persuade his brother not to give his life. Nathan assures Peter stating he had "saved the cheerleader, so we could save the world."

Peter reluctantly agrees and Nathan grabs him and flies off far above New York where a large explosion is seen in the night sky moments later. Micah and **Shanalee **reunite, and she uses her ability by using darkness to bind the wounds of D.L. and Matt Parkman before the ambulance arrives.


	2. Heroes: Synopsis, Season Two

**Heroes: Synopsis**

**Season Two**

* * *

><p><strong>"Four Months Later…", Episode One <strong>

Shanalee Davis, Claire Bennet

Claire and Noah Bennet, under the assumed name of Butler, as well as **Shanalee Davis, **now Cade,who is now living with the Bennets,are on the campus of **Shana **and Claire's new high school in Costa Verde, California.

**Shanalee** gets urgent call from Matt about Molly's nightmares and abruptly leaves after a cryptic goodbye to Claire and Noah.

Claire nearly gets run over by a boy named West, who later interacts with her in a science lab and in the school gymnasium. It is there that she stands up to head cheerleader Debbie, who was picking on another girl. Debbie challenges her to perform a back tuck off of "the tower." Claire climbs the tower, then, remembering her father's words against "standing out," tells everyone that she can't do it. After the floor mats are removed and everyone has gone, she performs the feat, but apparently breaks a leg when landing on the bare floor. West walks in, and it is not clear whether he has witnessed her injury healing.

Mohinder Suresh

Mohinder Suresh has been travelling around giving speeches about genetically abnormal individuals whom he believes are susceptible to an impending plague, the Shanti virus. He is approached by a strange man named Bob, who offers him a job with the mysterious Company. Bob is shown to be able to turn objects into gold which he uses to provide funds for the Company. Afterwards Mohinder is shown calling Noah Bennet, revealing that Mohinder's speeches were a ruse to gain the attention of "the Company" that Bennet used to work for, so that Mohinder, with Noah's guidance, can bring it down from within.

Matt Parkman

Matt Parkman is divorced from his wife and is taking care of Molly at Mohinder Suresh's apartment in Brooklyn. Parkman passes his NYPD detective examination, partially due to his use of telepathy. Later that day, Parkman is confronted at Molly's school by her teacher because she is falling asleep in class (due to her nightmares) and drawing some rather disturbing pictures. The pictures are of dark eyes, often over her bed at night, and each prominently includes the helix symbol (one depicting the helix as a scar). That evening Parkman tries to talk to Molly about her problems, but she gets upset and refuses to discuss it because she is afraid of the man she mentioned in "How to Stop an Exploding Man." Later that night she has a nightmare, and Parkman uses his telepathy to hear part of her nightmare: a man's voice telling Molly he can see her. Molly then wakes up crying in Parkman's arms. He later rings **Shanalee Davis**, the Shadow Manipulator, and asks for her help concerning Molly.

Hiro Nakamura

Hiro Nakamura lands in a grassy meadow. As he looks around him, he spots a group of samurai archers raising their bows towards him — he turns to run, but sees the warrior that they are about to attack, poised behind Hiro. The subtitles then note that Hiro is outside Kyoto, Japan, in the year 1671. As the archers prepare to attack, a solar eclipse occurs and everyone stops to look at it. Hiro stops time as the archers release their arrows, then realizes the man being attacked is Takezo Kensei. Hiro saves himself and Kensei by teleporting them both away from the conflict. After a series of misunderstandings, Hiro learns that Kensei is actually an Englishman who uses dirty tricks to win.

Hiro, distraught that Kensei is not the hero he thought he was, tells him about Kensei's future tales where he saves the village of Ōtsu and takes the town's swordmaker's beautiful daughter as his princess. At that moment, Hiro smells fire and looks behind him to see the village of Ōtsu burning to the ground. As Hiro and Kensei travel toward Ōtsu, a woman from the village encounters Kensei and takes his sword, stating that her father made the sword for him to defend the village with and denounces Kensei for leaving the village to be destroyed. Hiro pleads with Kensei to retrieve the sword and help, who loses patience with Hiro and knocks him unconscious.

Maya and Alejandro Herrera

In Honduras, two fugitives, Maya and Alejandro Herrera, are trying to cross the border to escape homicide charges. Their conversation indicates that they must stay together, but the reason is not clear until Alejandro is separated from his sister soon afterwards by men from a transport truck. Upon catching up to the truck, Alejandro finds his sister distraught, and the driver and all of the passengers dead, with a dark liquid flowing from their eyes; her power has apparently killed them. It seems that the manifestation of her ability is somehow related to her brother's presence. They continue to the border, intending to bury the bodies.

Nathan Petrelli

Nathan Petrelli, distraught over the assumed death of his brother, Peter, has been left by his wife and children, and has become an alcoholic. While in a bar, he receives a call from Claire, who tells him that she needs to talk to someone. Nathan says he can't and hangs up. He looks in the mirror and sees a vision of a disfigured Nathan, apparently suffering from burns all over his face, presumably due to the nuclear explosion in the first season. He turns away, then looks back to the mirror to see his normal reflection. It is then shown that West was watching Claire during her telephone conversation from outside her second-story window. He is shown to be hovering there and shortly flies off into the distance, revealing the power of self-propelled flight that Nathan also has.

Kaito Nakamura

Angela Petrelli and Kaito Nakamura separately each find a picture of themselves with a red helix scrawled thereon, which they both understand to indicate that they are to be murdered within 24 hours. They meet on top of the Deveaux building and compare their pictures, which appear to be two separate pieces of a photograph that included them both. Kaito recounts that he and Angela, along with Charles Deveaux, Mr. Linderman, and Mr. Petrelli, were part of a group of twelve people that tried to find evolved humans, and then he and Angela speculate about which member of the group will be their assassin. After Angela leaves and Ando is sent to get a sword for Kaito, a hooded figure appears on the roof. Kaito mentions that of the members of the group, he didn't expect the assassin "to be you." The figure tackles Kaito over the side of the roof. Ando returns in time to see them both fall, but when he looks over the edge, only Kaito's body is seen on the ground below.

Peter Petrelli

Three thieves are looking for a cargo container in a shipyard located in Cork, Ireland. When they break into container 9109, they find Peter Petrelli, chained to one of the sides, wearing only pants and a helix necklace. Expecting to find a shipment of iPods, they angrily threaten him. He defends himself with his powers and seems as shocked as his attackers when he produces lightning that knocks a gangster back. After being asked who he is, he appears to have amnesia and professes "I don't know...I don't know."

* * *

><p><strong>"Lizards", Episode Two<strong>

Peter Petrelli

The Irish criminals who found Peter Petrelli shackled inside a cargo container are holding him captive. They violently interrogate him about the missing cargo (a shipment of iPods). Caitlin, the sister of Ricky, the leader of the criminal gang, tends to Peter, who is still unable to remember even his name. Caitlin explains that Ricky's failure to deliver the missing iPods will have dire consequences for Ricky. Caitlin and Peter are then astonished to find that his wounds have disappeared. Peter later frees himself from his bonds by phasing his hands through rope. He starts to escape, but when thugs searching for Ricky attack Caitlin, he uses telekinesis, a bolt of energy, and super strength to protect her. Ricky returns, and offers to trade Peter information about his past − a box that he claims holds the possessions Peter carried when found in the cargo container−in exchange for help with a theft job.

Mohinder Suresh

Bob, the representative of the Company who hired Mohinder Suresh, sends Mohinder on an assignment, which turns out to be a mission to heal the Haitian. The Haitian believes the virus he's contracted is a punishment from God. Mohinder persuades him to try the antivirus, which succeeds. Mohinder then mentions that he is working for "a company," and the two share a look. The scene then shifts to Bob impatiently asking Mohinder where the Haitian is, and it appears as though Mohinder's memory of the entire incident has been erased. However, Mohinder later calls Noah Bennet, who asks if his trip was productive. Mohinder explains that Noah "should have the answer to that very shortly." While still on the phone at the copy shop, Noah is approached by the Haitian, and the two men greet each other, smiling.

Noah Bennet

After hearing of Kaito Nakamura's death, Noah Bennet reveals to his wife that he is investigating a series of eight paintings that Isaac Mendez painted prior to his death, of which he was given only one. He unrolls the painting, which depicts Kaito's death. He explains that these paintings are the only ones that remain unfulfilled.

Maya and Alejandro Herrera

Maya and Alejandro are struggling to get across the border, and are assisted by a woman named Nidia, a family friend. At her house, an unnamed healer tells her that no one can cure her disease, and that her curse is dark enough to kill the Devil himself. Later on at night-time, Nidia helps them cross the border. With border guards on their trail, Alejandro lets his sister go ahead of him with Nidia, but Maya begins to panic after they separate. Apparently against her will, Maya's eyes become completely black and a viscous liquid streaks down her face. Nidia watches, horrified, and then chokes and falls to the ground; her eyes are blackened, and black streaks have appeared on her face, similar to those on Maya's. As Alejandro catches up, he comforts his sister and tells her everything will be all right. After he grasps her hands, his eyes glow white, and in moments, Maya's eyes turn normal again and Nidia is revived. Relieved at seeing Nidia alive, the two siblings embrace. However, Nidia believes both of the twins are cursed, and flees.

Matt Parkman

Matt Parkman and Detective Fuller visit the roof of the Deveaux Building to investigate Kaito Nakamura's death, and learn that Angela Petrelli was present. Ando explains to Parkman that the helix symbol scrawled on the photograph of Kaito means "Godsend." Parkman and the detective interview Mrs. Petrelli, who alludes to a prior sexual relationship with Kaito. She then realizes that Parkman is reading her thoughts, and mentally demands that he get out of her head. Parkman greets Nathan Petrelli, who has arrived to post his mother's bail. As the two walk to the locked interrogation room to retrieve Mrs. Petrelli, she is apparently attacked by an unseen force. Parkman breaks in, but she is alone in the room, with blood on her face. In her hand is the picture of her with the helix symbol scrawled across it.

Molly Walker, Shanalee Davis

Molly Walker is still drawing reproductions of the helix symbol combined with a pair of menacing eyes. There's a knock on the door and Molly opens it revealing **Shanalee Davi**s with a duffle bag.

Hiro Nakamura

Hiro Nakamura, still in Japan in 1671, impersonates his hero, Takezo Kensei, in order to correct history. He uses his power to stop time and disarms 11 bandits, rescuing the swordsmith's daughter. As they converse, she expresses her gratitude. Kensei, persuaded by Hiro's pleas — and the prospect of a relationship with the swordsmith's daughter — agrees to rescue the swordsmith, but is ambushed by the bandits Hiro earlier disarmed. Kensei appears to be killed by the bandits' arrows, but is somehow able to revive: his wounds heal while Hiro watches, amazed.

Claire Bennet

Claire Bennet, meanwhile, struggles to fit in to her new high school and avoid being noticed. Inspired by her biology teacher's lecture on the regenerative powers of lizards, she asks questions in class regarding the possibility of humans evolving to have similar abilities. West later tells Claire that she should read a book he found by "some Indian guy" (Activating Evolution, by Chandra Suresh). She argues with her father that she should be using her power to help people, for example by donating her blood, thinking that others might benefit from her regenerative powers. Curious about the limits of her abilities, she cuts off her little toe to see if it will grow back, which it does, but she discovers that West (who had been watching through her window) has seen the incident. She tries to pursue him, only to find him gone and Chandra Suresh's book lying on her driveway. Claire takes the book inside, and places the copy of 'Activating Evolution' West left behind next to the copy **Shanalee** borrowed from Nathan Petrelli.

* * *

><p><strong>"Kindred", Episode Three<strong>

Sylar

Sylar awakens on an island beach, disoriented, next to a woman named Michelle. She explains that she is Candice Wilmer in disguise, and that she is creating the illusion of a tropical paradise while he is recovering from surgeries following his injury. Sylar is dubious, so she dispels the illusion to reveal that they are actually in a small shack in the middle of a forest. While recovering, Sylar discovers that he cannot use any of the abilities he acquired. Michelle explains that his powers will return, with her assistance, but that his wound must heal first. Determined to reacquire his powers, Sylar states that it will "start with her," and smashes a coffee mug against her head. After attempting to take her ability, however, he is unable to use it, then realizes that he is helpless and alone in the middle of nowhere.

Peter Petrelli

Peter Petrelli tries to figure out how to control his powers, aiding Ricky and his gang in the theft of a large amount of cash. Ricky's brother Will, however, turns traitor and holds Ricky at gunpoint, demanding the money. He shoots Peter twice when he tries to intervene and continues to demand the money, but is surprised when Peter quickly regenerates and uses telekinesis to hold him against the wall, choking him. Due to Caitlin's pleadings, Peter stops short of killing Will. As a reward for his help and his loyalty, Peter is welcomed into the clan as a "brother," symbolized by Caitlin giving him a tattoo of the Celtic knot on his arm. When Caitlin presents him with his box, he chooses not to open it, afraid that he might dislike who he was. However, as the two share a kiss, the ink of the tattoo Peter just received shifts into the helix symbol before fading entirely.

Maya and Alejandro Herrera

Maya and Alejandro are still on the run. It's the next day and the two are in an active search to gain a car to get them to the border. When Alejandro tries to break into a random parked car, he and his sister are caught by the police, and the two make a beeline for the alleyway. Maya manages to evade the police by getting over the chainlink fence, but her brother isn't so fortunate; he gets arrested and brought down to the station. While at the station, Alejandro sees on a wanted poster that he and his sister are wanted for homicide. Meanwhile, Maya is thinking of a way to go back for her brother, and approaching the chief of police in the department, she rips the wanted poster down from the wall and shows him she's one of the people they want. As the policemen bar her against the desk, her eyes turn jet black and everyone, besides Alejandro, fall dead in the building. After he's freed, he's aghast that Maya had murdered just to free him. Grasping her hands once more, he revives everyone who was killed by his sister, including the American prisoner. Remarking that he has a car, the twins take the American along with much haste, speeding off in his vehicle which appears to be the Nissan Rogue that Mr. Bennet gave to Claire.

Niki Sanders, Micah Sanders

Niki Sanders and Micah Sanders are both at a cemetery, where Micah is feeling despondent about the loss of his father. Niki tries to cheer him up by saying he can finally live normally and if he wants to see his father again, she'll try to arrange it. Micah then runs into the field with his mother chasing after until they both stop at the gravestone of D.L. Hawkins, where Micah gently places a bundle of flowers upon his name. Later on in the day, the two make it to New Orleans, where Niki drops Micah off at Nana Dawson's home, while she continues to find a cure for her condition.

Ando Masahashi

Ando is in his office, still wondering if Hiro would ever come back. Opening his filing cabinet, he takes out the katana, and notices that the words "Ando, open" were inscribed on the bottom of the sword's hilt. Flicking it open, tiny little scrolls pour out into Ando's hand. He begins to read them, finding they were really letters from the past from Hiro, detailing his progression to make history right again.

Hiro Nakamura 

Hiro catches up with Kensei, who experiments with his ability by cutting his arm. After Hiro explains the nature of the ability, Kensei becomes thrilled, believing that it would be useful in bets. Realising that he's getting nowhere with convincing Kensei to be a hero, Hiro takes his arm and teleports him in front of the 90 Angry Ronin, convincing him to fight them, at which he succeeds. However, as he is reunited with Yaeko, Hiro is upset that he is unable to be with her since she's Takezo's bride. Believing that he has fixed the timeline, Hiro prepares to depart, despite Kensei asking him to stay, describing him as his 'conscience'. When Hiro prepares to go home, however, he changes his mind.

Claire Bennet

Claire Bennet is annoyed by West, who hassles her about not letting people know that she is different. He then reveals that he has a power, and he flies her to a beach, where they kiss. Claire then sees the scar on West's neck, the same one that Matt Parkman and others had. He then tells Claire that once he was riding his bike and was taken by "the guy with the horn-rimmed glasses" (Noah Bennet) and has lost a day's worth of memory.

Mohinder Suresh

Mohinder Suresh finds that his new laboratory was the old loft of Isaac Mendez, complete with his paintings in crates. When his overseer leaves, he quickly rummages through one of the crates, finding the last of the eight paintings Isaac did prior to his murder. Noah Bennet remarks that Mohinder has "nothing to worry about as long as I'm alive". After seeing the subject of the eighth painting, Mohinder takes a snapshot of it with his cellphone and sends it to him, remarking "that's what I'm afraid of." When the painting is shown, it appears to depict Noah's bloody corpse, complete with a bullet hole through his eye. In the background, Claire is embracing and kissing a shadowed figure. Quickly shrinking the image down when Claire comes in the room, he greets her briefly. After she leaves, the episode ends with Noah still contemplating the ominous painting on his computer screen.

* * *

><p><strong>"The Kindness of Strangers", Episode Four<strong>

Nathan Petrelli

Nathan Petrelli visits his sons at school, telling them their grandmother (Angela Petrelli) was in the hospital. When he visits his mother with Matt Parkman, she confesses to being the one that pushed Kaito Nakamura off the building. Matt, however, reads her thoughts and advises Nathan that her confession is false. He shows Nathan the defaced photographs of Angela and Kaito and Nathan provides Matt with a copy of the complete photograph. The photo shows Daniel Linderman, both of Nathan's parents (Angela and Arthur), Mohinder Suresh's boss Bob, Charles Deveaux, Kaito Nakamura, two unidentified men, three unidentified women and a man Matt identifies as his father, Maury. Later, Nathan has a nightmarish vision of himself with horrible burns over his body.

Maya and Alejandro Herrera, Sylar

Maya and Alejandro are travelling by car with the American prisoner, Derek. He mentions that he is really from New Jersey, but he got the car in California. The conversation is cut short as the trio spots a body in the middle of the road. It is a disoriented Sylar, who joins them. Maya explains to Sylar (who identifies himself by his real name of Gabriel Gray) that she and her brother are journeying to New York to find Chandra Suresh, but Alejandro is wary of his presence. However, at a stop in Mexico, Derek sees a newspaper identifying the twins as murderers and tries to plan with Sylar to turn them in to the police. Sylar shows the twins the headline and asks if the picture is of them. Alejandro tells Maya to deny it, but she admits that they are the suspects. On the verge of tears, Maya nearly kills Sylar but her brother stops her powers from activating. Realizing that the twins both have abilities, Sylar agrees to help them get to New York.

Sylar reflects on his disgust of Maya's fragility and her being afraid of her ability instead of embracing it , and his thoughts automatically drift to the Shadow Manipulator, **Shanalee Davis**, still unsure why no matter what happens in the present, his future always shows them together. As they speed off, Derek is seen dead by a pay phone in a pool of his own blood, killed by Sylar.

Micah Sanders

Micah Sanders awakens to a splash of water from his cousin Damon. Damon asks his grandmother and sister Monica for $65 to watch WWE Wrestlemania 22 on Pay-Per-View, though both refuse. Later, Micah uses his technopathy to "hot-wire" the television to put on the wrestling match, which earns his cousin's respect.

Monica Dawson is trying to enter a management training program for the burger restaurant where she works. Subconsciously during work, she recreates a perfect tomato rose, more complex than the one she saw on the cooking show her grandmother was watching. As she thinks of a way to get her life back on track, the manager calls her back, informing her that she did not get the promotion. On closing duty the next day, she stops a robbery at her restaurant with a 619 that she saw on the pay-per-view by Rey Mysterio that Damon was watching.

Claire Bennet, Noah Bennet

Claire Bennet goes on another date with West against her father's wishes, where they share another kiss over the Hollywood sign. After convincing Claire to open up to him and jump from the sign, West catches her as she falls to prove that he'll be there to catch her should she ever need him physically or emotionally. In order to cover up her relationship, she tells her father that she has joined the school's cheerleading team.

Noah Bennet is concerned about Claire seeing a love interest, since he worries that such relations would endanger the family and his own life, as seen in the eighth of Isaac's paintings. He later meets with The Haitian, who proposes they go on a trip to Odessa, Ukraine to find the rest of Isaac Mendez's paintings. Noah tries to think of an excuse for his absence.

Matt Parkman, Shanalee Davis, Molly Walker

Matt Parkman asks Molly to locate his father from the photograph. In a fit of screaming, Molly throws the picture down and says that Matt's father is the "nightmare man" that kept finding her.

When **Shana**, who is still staying with them in Mohinders apartment, goes to comfort Molly she tells Molly the secret of her family life and that when she was a child, her father used to lock her in the dark in the basement. For that reason **Shanalee **has had a phobia of the dark ever since, but because of this she developed her alibility of Shadow Manipulation, it having stemmed from her desire to beat her fears and that gaining her ability has been the best thing that's ever happened to her. This gives strength to Molly to help Matt.

Mohinder and Matt argue about getting Molly involved, until Molly says she'll do it for Matt. After pinpointing his location, she is caught and her body appears to be taken over as she calls out "Matt" as the father seeing the son for the first time in years. She then lapses into a state of shock. Matt and **Shana **both try desperately to revive her, only to hear Molly in his mind, screaming for help and **Shana **cryptically saying she's being blocked by a door.

* * *

><p><strong>"Fight or Flight", Episode Five <strong>

Peter Petrelli

As Peter Petrelli settles into his new life with Caitlin, a young woman named Elle – soon revealed to possess the ability to conjure electricity – searches for him at the Cork docks. Will directs her to the Wandering Rocks Pub. Ricky gets wind of Elle's search and sends Peter to stay at Caitlin's flat, rejecting his offer to deal with Elle on his own. While at Caitlin's, Peter decides to open the box, and finds (among other items) his passport, a plane ticket from New York to Montreal, and a photo of himself and Nathan (whom he doesn't recognize). While frustrated about the lack of useful information in the box, Peter accidentally taps into his precognitive ability and paints a picture, befuddling Caitlin in the process. The final picture shows Peter and Caitlin outside what looks like to be the Notre-Dame Basilica in Montreal. At the same time, Elle visits the Wandering Rocks Pub and meets Ricky, who lies about seeing Peter. Elle uses her ability to weld the doors closed and electrocutes Ricky, leaving his horrifically charred corpse behind. Later, she receives a phone call from a man she identifies as "daddy"; for killing Ricky, she is ordered to halt her assignment of finding Peter and return to the Company headquarters. Peter and Caitlin are summoned to the Pub. Caitlin is distraught by her brother's death and is not comforted when Peter confesses that Ricky's killer was there looking for him.

Monica Dawson, Micah Sanders

Monica Dawson is questioned by the police concerning the attempted robbery at her workplace. She refuses to identify the assailant, a local gangbanger, for fear of retribution. Later, she is speaking to Micah Sanders at the Dawson home and unconsciously mimics his piano skills. Micah figures out that she has an ability and confesses his own to her. Using a 9th Wonders! comic book as an example, he theorizes that Monica possesses muscle mimicry, which is the ability to mimic any physical action she sees. Together, the two test her ability's limits; she copies a complicated jump rope routine and martial arts moves from Dragon: The Bruce Lee Story but is interrupted by Dr. Mohinder Suresh.

Matt Parkman, Nathan Petrelli

Matt Parkman recruits Nathan Petrelli on his mission to find Maury Parkman, his father, and help Molly. The two find Maury in his apartment in Philadelphia, and discover that he possesses a powerful form of telepathy. Maury has also received the same death threat as Kaito Nakamura and Angela Petrelli. Under the pretense of getting something for Matt, Maury traps him, and Nathan who follows them, in mental illusions while he escapes. In Matt's illusion, he is trapped in a prison cell where a vision of his ex-wife, Janice, appears holding a baby and claiming that Matt walked out on her and her son, threatening he'll eventually do the same to Molly. He is assaulted by a prison guard when he tries to leave the cell after Janice. Nathan's illusion places him on the roof of the Deveaux Building in a post-bomb New York, where he meets and fights a horribly burned vision of himself. As it turns out, Nathan and Matt, are actually fighting each other. Matt is able to project his own thoughts into Nathan's mind and they are able to snap out of the vision before serious injury. In a quick search of Maury's apartment, Matt finds another of the death threats, this one for Bob.

Mohinder Suresh, Shanalee Davis

While Matt is gone, Mohinder considers taking Molly to the Company for their help. He calls Noah Bennet (who is with the Haitian in Red Square, Moscow, Russia), who advises him to leave the Company out of their affairs, but Mohinder is more concerned with Molly's safety and takes her to Bob and the Company doctors.

**Shanalee** assures Mohinder that she'll stick by Molly, happily playing 'Guard Dog' while Molly is comatose and both Mohinder and Matt desperately try to free her.

As Bob assigns Mohinder to retrieve a girl with abilities, Niki Sanders manages to break through the Company's internal security and attack Bob, but Mohinder disables her with an air taser. Once Niki is restrained, Mohinder tries to help her escape the Company hospital, but Niki insists that she is sick and must stay. Mohinder goes on his assignment; he meets Monica Dawson at her house and offers her answers to her questions.

Ando Masahashi

Ando Masahashi continues to read through Hiro Nakamura's messages from feudal Japan, with the aid of experts in the period working for Yamagato Industries. The scrolls describe how Hiro has been assisting Takezo Kensei and Yaeko to track down maps leading to Whitebeard's camp. According to Hiro, history is falling back into place, including the romance between Kensei and Yaeko. At the end of their story, Hiro, Kensei and Yaeko climb a ridge outside the camp and find Whitebeard's army. The story told by Hiro's scrolls ends when the final written characters can't be deciphered. Ando is left wondering how Hiro's journey concluded.

* * *

><p><strong>"The Line" Episode Six<strong>

Peter Petrelli

Peter decides that he must follow the painting and the ticket to Montreal, and Caitlin insists on going with him because she is with Peter in the painting and she also wants revenge for her brother Ricky's death.

Peter and Caitlin arrive in Montreal to find a note from Adam Monroe. Moments later, Peter accidentally teleports them to New York, where the streets are deserted and they see evacuation orders dated June 14, 2008 everywhere. They come to the realisation they are a year in the future.

Claire Bennet

Claire tries out for the cheerleading team, where she is off-handedly dismissed by Debbie, despite being the best candidate. West convinces Claire to humiliate Debbie so that she can use cheerleading as a cover for their relationship.

Debbie is drinking with the other cheerleaders as Claire comes and asks to speak with her in private. After Debbie's second refusal to let Claire join the squad, West appears in a ski mask and picks up Claire, dropping her and ostensibly killing her. Debbie runs as West gives chase.

The police come to Costa Verde High School, where a frantic Debbie tells them that a masked flying man chased her and killed Claire. Claire appears, having regenerated, and tells them that she doesn't know what Debbie is talking about. The police find Debbie's alcohol and arrest her. Claire and West sneak away to talk, and another cheerleader tells Claire that she is now in the squad since Debbie has been suspended from school for drinking on campus.

Mohinder Suresh, Shanalee Davis

Mohinder is testing Monica's ability by way of gymnast tapes. Bob appears and tells Mohinder to give her an experimental variation of the virus, one which should disable her powers. Mohinder refuses, since the virus can mutate and become resistant or infect the general population. Mohinder then calls Bennet, who advises him to do it in the interest of their plan to take down the Company and citing the fact that they have Molly.

Mohinder speaks with Monica again, but when confronted with the actual deed, Mohinder instead destroys the syringe. Bob tells him that someone else will do it if he will not, so Mohinder destroys the cabinet filled with their samples of the virus. Bob later thanks Mohinder, telling them that they need him for his morality as well as his blood and knowledge, "to keep them in line." Bob tells Mohinder that he will be getting a partner to make sure "there are no further misunderstandings."

Mohinder is checking up on Molly as Niki reveals that she is now his new partner, and that she owes the Company a great deal. Niki and **Shanalee,** who as promised hasn't left Molly's side, acknowledge each other and Shana expresses her concern as to why Niki isn't with Micah in New Orleans.

Bob also speaks with Monica, encouraging her to use her powers in a positive manner while she remains in New Orleans. He gives her an iPod with videos of various skills for her to learn.

Maya and Alejandro Herrera

Maya and Alejandro are travelling with Sylar to the border. Alejandro wants to leave Sylar and use a coyote to help them cross, believing him to be untrustworthy. Maya argues that they need Sylar and that he has been sent by God. They cross the border where they are stopped by citizen border control. Sylar encourages Maya to use her power to get past, stopping Alejandro from negating her power. The three drive away as the assailants fall. Alejandro later gives Maya an ultimatum: either Sylar goes or he does. She convinces Alejandro to allow Sylar to stay, but he tells her that the next time her power activates, he will let Sylar die. When Maya isn't watching, Sylar tells Alejandro that he intends to kill them and steal their powers, or at least to use Maya, citing his original power as a means to control her. Alejandro, who doesn't speak English, can't understand his threats.

Noah Bennet

Bennet and the Haitian are in Odessa, Ukraine where they find Ivan, an old mentor of Noah and Claude. They threaten to take away memories of his family unless he tells them where to find the other paintings from the series of eight. Ivan refuses, and they begin by taking away his memories of the day he met his wife.

Ivan finally crumbles when threatened with the memories of his dead daughter. Ivan mentions that the paintings are "where we tagged the liquid man". Noah then shoots him, to cover up the interrogation as a simple robbery. They find the paintings. Four of them depict Claire unconscious on the stairs, a hand holding a vial (similar to the injection), Niki beating on a door, and a shocked Peter standing in front of a window, a frowning man behind him in the lower-right corner, and a biohazard symbol overlaid on the lower-left corner. The final three, in order, depict Hiro and Kensei fighting, Mohinder with a broken nose and a smoking gun, and Noah's death.

Ando Masahashi

Ando reads more of the scrolls as Hiro reveals that he, Kensei and Yaeko have attacked Whitebeard's camp. They rescue Yaeko's father, who tells them that Whitebeard has guns, which he plans to use to overthrow the emperor. They are making their escape when Hiro teleports himself and Yaeko away to escape gunfire. She realizes that he was the one who saved her from the brigands and they kiss. Kensei sees this and betrays Hiro, siding with Whitebeard as they take Yaeko and her father away.

* * *

><p><strong>"Out of Time", Episode Seven<strong>

Hiro Nakamura 

Takezo Kensei ties Hiro to a board, facing a haze of opium smoke, preventing Hiro from using his powers. Whitebeard had offered Kensei anything he wanted to capture Hiro and to lead his army. He chose to rule half of Japan and take Yaeko as his princess. Soon after, while their guards are distracted, Yaeko frees herself and takes the opium away from Hiro. As the guards return, Hiro uses his new found ability to instantly blow an opium high, teleporting himself, Yaeko, and Yaeko's father to safety. Later in the night, he materializes in White Beard's armoury where he plans on destroying the guns, only to find Kensei waiting for him. Though Hiro still has faith in him, Kensei attacks Hiro, provoking a sword fight. In the fight, a lantern is tipped over and the fire spreads to the gunpowder. Realizing they are in mortal danger, Hiro offers his hand to Kensei in order to escape, which Kensei refuses. Left with no choice, Hiro teleports away just before the tent explodes and later finds Kensei's helmet in the smouldering ruins from the fire. When meeting with Yaeko, he cautions that in Kensei's final trial, he has to cut out his own heart to save her life and all of Japan. Hiro realizes he must return to his own time, and with a final kiss, he is gone. Meanwhile, Ando sees the charred mask on his desk, turning around to see Hiro smiling at him. Their reunion, however, is dampened when Ando tells Hiro of his father's murder during his absence.

Noah Bennet

In Ukraine, Noah Bennet snaps photos of Isaac Mendez paintings and phones to tell Mohinder Suresh he has them after which he lights them all on fire. Mohinder hangs up the phone with Bennet as alarms blare. Nathan Petrelli and Matt Parkman arrive with details on their encounter with Matt's father, Maury Parkman. They say Maury is coming to kill Bob next, which causes Bob to begin evacuation procedures at the Company facility.

Peter Petrelli

Peter Petrelli and Caitlin, still a year in the future in 2008, wander the streets of New York City, but the streets seem deserted; everyone has been evacuated by Homeland Security. An armoured car speeds toward them and men in hazmat suits grab them, asking if they are sick or infected. After he and Caitlin are hosed down, Peter asks what's going on. The officer in charge of Peter's admission to the quarantine facility shows him a storage room full of body bags through a window with a biohazard symbol in its corner, confirming the painting Isaac had done of him in the pictures Noah Bennet destroyed. The officer reveals that people in the general population are being affected by the Shanti virus and 93% of the world's population are dead while the rest are living in quarantine zones hoping for a cure to be found. Later he meets his mother, who he does not recognize despite mentions of his brother and the fact that he's the most powerful of all the heroes due to his ability to mimic abilities. Motivated by Angela's demands, he utilizes Parkman's mind reading ability and is able to rebuild some of his lost memories (specifically those relating to his mother). With flashbacks ensuing in his head, Peter finally remembers her and they share a tearful embrace. While being escorted through the facility by his mother, Peter sees Caitlin in a deportation line - he attempts to rescue Caitlin, but accidentally time travels back to the building in Montreal, leaving her behind.

Peter attempts to teleport back to the future to save Caitlin, but is unable to access his time powers. Suddenly distracted by a noise coming from behind him, Peter swings around and looses a bolt of electricity. A hand appears from behind a painting and catches the bolt, leaving the flesh charred and blackened, but instantly regenerates a moment later. Takezo Kensei appears from behind the wall, revealing himself to be the mysterious Adam Monroe. Peter still doesn't recognize who Adam is. Adam comments to Peter, "We are going to change history

Claire Bennet

Claire Bennet wakes up finding West in her kitchen preparing waffles for breakfast. When Claire's mom leaves the room, she scolds West for stopping by the house. He shows her a newspaper article about the drunk cheerleader claiming she saw a flying boy, and Claire tells West they have to be more careful. Claire and West make out on the couch, but she can't stop looking at his tracking marks. They get up to go to the kitchen. When West turns around, he sees Mr. Bennet arrive home. He grabs Claire and runs outside, where she reveals that it was her father who abducted him. Scared and confused, West believes Claire deliberately led him into a trap and flies away.

Noah comes home and slaps the newspaper story about the drunk cheerleader in front of Claire, yelling at her for risking exposure. "It's not safe here, anymore," Noah says. "Pack your bags... we're leaving." Instead of obeying, Claire angrily refuses to leave and runs upstairs. ".

Mohinder Suresh, Nathan Petrelli, Niki Sanders, Matt Parkman, Shanalee Davis

Bob forces Mohinder to bait Maury Parkman so he can inject him with the virus. Mohinder worries that this might put the entire population at risk. Niki offers to "persuade" him to take the virus but Bob tells Matt he has the same abilities as Maury; anything one's brain controls, Matt can control as well, making him the only one who can counter Maury. Matt apologizes to an unconscious Molly Walker, adding that he doesn't have his father's abilities like Bob said. When Matt says, "I love you, Molly," there's a blip on her monitor.

Nathan asks Bob about "Adam Monroe," one of the founding members of the Company. He tells Nathan about the early days of the Company, when Adam convinced them they all belonged together to make the world a better place. Bob says that the "visionary" Adam is the one trying to kill them and he's using Maury as his "blunt weapon", to kill those in the Company. Years before, Adam talked about holocausts, plagues, and punishing humanity to save the world, thoughts shared by Mr. Linderman, a "disciple" of Adam. They locked Adam up and threw away the key, but he escaped two weeks before. Bob tells Nathan that Peter is alive and somehow involved with Adam Monroe.

In the hall, Mohinder frets to Niki Sanders that it is morally unacceptable to give Maury the virus. Niki says no one will die, emphasizing that the Company saved her. When Mohinder leaves, she turns around and sees a vision of D.L. Hawkins who tells her she is a killer and by the end of the day, she will kill everyone. When she leaves the hall, Maury Parkman emerges from a door. Mohinder catches Niki talking to D.L., who is not really there; an unseen Maury is manipulating her mind. Mohinder tries to help, but she punches him in the face, revealing how Mohinder ends up with his nose broken.

Bob shows Nathan a video of Peter taken at the Company facility. As they talk, Niki punches the door open (realizing another of Isaac's eight paintings) as Matt goes to find his father, only to walk into a dream world where Maury keeps Molly imprisoned. Matt calls for his father, and Maury appears, brought to the nightmare via Matt's newly-realized abilities. In the other room, Niki cannot fight off Maury's parasitic attachment to her mind and stabs herself with a syringe containing the virus. Matt summons all of his strength, grabs Molly, and walks out of the nightmare, leaving Maury trapped in what Matt realizes is Maury's own nightmare. Matt comes to in Molly's room where she wakes up to find Maury collapsed on the ground with one of **Shanalee's **Shadow Creations/Allies, the Wolf Cerberus, with his teeth gripping Maury's throat while **Shana** hasn't moved from her place besides Molly holding her hand the entire time.

Mohinder gives Niki an infusion of his own blood to eradicate the virus in her system. However, when it does not work, Mohinder realizes that his blood no longer possesses humoral immunity and that the new strain of the virus is now completely incurable. Bob says they will keep Maury sedated and destroy every last vial. Bob shows Mohinder Claire's file and says that she may be the only way to save Niki. He also tells Mohinder that Bennet killed Company operative Ivan. Mohinder confesses that he has been working with Bennet to take down the Company. Bob says there is a storm coming and that Claire's ability could cure the virus, before presenting him with the gun seen in the painting.

* * *

><p><strong>"Four Months Ago...", Episode Eight<strong>

Peter Petrelli

Peter runs into Adam Monroe at the warehouse in Montreal. Adam helps Peter recover his memory using his healing powers by thinking of his brother, Nathan. Peter flashes back to four months earlier when Nathan is flying a radioactive Peter through the air above New York City. Nathan becomes progressively scarred due to the radiation, and Peter releases himself of his brother's grasp, knowing he would kill him if he exploded. Peter does explode, but flies down in time to save Nathan from falling to his death. Peter takes a seriously injured Nathan to the hospital, but is then apprehended by Elle and Bob. They take Peter into the care of The Company and promise to help "cure" his powers, thus stopping him from ever being a threat to those around him.

Nathan remains in the hospital. He tells his wife, Heidi, the truth about his and Peter's incident, but his mother convinces her that he is delusional and that psychosis runs in the Petrelli family.

While Peter waits for the cure to be ready, he takes power-suppression pills and slowly comes to communicate with and befriend Adam, who currently resides in the adjacent cell. Adam eventually convinces Peter that The Company will not help him, and the two escape. They go to the hospital where Nathan is being treated and give him an infusion of Adam's blood, which heals his scarring. As they try to escape, Elle, and the Haitian pursue them there. Adam tells Peter to meet him in Montreal, and the two split up. While Elle electrocutes Adam, the Haitian chases down Peter, but instead of recapturing him, erases his memory and locks him in a storage crate. He does this, he says, in order to repay Peter's mother for helping him many years ago.

Peter stumbles after his memories come back to him. He tells Adam he remembers everything, to which Adam asks if they should start saving the world now. Peter smiles.

D. L. Hawkins, Niki Sanders

D. L. Hawkins survived his gunshot wound and he, Niki and Micah start a new life together. Bob pays the medical bills and offers Niki medication to prevent a relapse of her split personality. Niki accepts the offer, but eventually stops taking the pills. A new personality named Gina manifests, takes over, and heads to L.A. to party. Meanwhile, firefighters are battling a house fire and D.L goes inside to save a woman's child trapped in the home. D.L goes in the burning home and rescues the child. When he returns home, Micah says they have been airing his heroic deeds on TV and Micah considers him a hero. He goes to see where Niki is and finds a message written on the mirror saying "Gone to L.A". D.L immediately assumes that Jessica has written it. D. L. follows her and reclaims Niki. However, he also assaults one of her fellow partiers, and the man later returns and shoots D. L. at point-blank range, killing him.

Maya and Alejandro Herrera

Alejandro Herrera has just gotten married, although his sister Maya disapproves of his new bride and also dislikes the idea of sharing her brother, who she is very close to. Her unease proves justified when she discovers the woman cheating on Alejandro with her old boyfriend at the wedding celebration. Maya is furious and her power activates for the first time, killing everyone at the reception except herself and Alejandro. Maya admits to him that she is somehow responsible and flees. Three months later, Alejandro tracks Maya down in a convent and turns her over to the police. Her power activates again, but Alejandro successfully brings it under control. Now understanding the horrid nature of Maya's ability, the siblings flee the church and begin their run from the police.

* * *

><p><strong>"Cautionary Tales", Episode Nine<strong>

Claire Bennet, Noah Bennet, Mohinder Suresh

The Bennet family is preparing to go on the run, but Claire refuses. Noah intends to force her, but Sandra interrupts and postpones the departure until that night. Claire lays out a message for West ("SORRY"), who comes down from his flight to school to meet her. He accuses her of working with her father to spy on him and refuses to believe her protestations of innocence. Meanwhile, Mohinder and Bob discuss the plan to kidnap Claire; Bob admires Mohinder for his moral principles, but claims Suresh needs a partner who can "execute." He introduces Mohinder to that partner – his daughter Elle.

Noah calls Mohinder, hoping to use Molly to track down West. Unable to simply wait for results, he leaves the house, only to be immediately swept into the air by West. West demands to know if Claire had betrayed him, but Noah assures him that she never even revealed his existence. His strength failing, West crash-lands. Bennet subdues him and insists he help convince Claire to leave town.

Mohinder informs Bob of Noah's call, and wants to use it to get him out of the way without killing him. After Suresh threatens to blow the whistle on the entire operation, Bob accedes. Elle also gives Mohinder the gun he is depicted using in one of Isaac's paintings. Mohinder and Elle head to a stakeout point, and Suresh calls Bennet, giving him the false location. Bennet, already with West, realizes the ruse. Nevertheless, he arrives at the given location, where Mohinder jumps into his car and forces him to drive off at gunpoint. At the rendezvous point, Elle reveals herself, but West catches her by surprise and knocks her unconscious. Noah disarms Mohinder, but West discourages him from killing the doctor. Instead, they take Elle as a hostage.

Bob tries to talk to Claire at school, but by addressing her as "Miss Bennet", tips her off. She runs home, but Bob follows, kidnaps her, and ties her up. Noah heads home when he sees Sandra. She is gagged with tape and her hands and feet are tied to a chair. She explains how Bob took Claire. Noah then ties Elle's hands to a chair and he ties her bare feet together and puts them in a doggie bath.

Noah and West call Bob to arrange a hostage exchange. Before Bob takes Claire to the trade, he takes some of her regenerative blood.

The swap goes smoothly at first. Once the deal is made, West flies away with Claire, but the newly-freed Elle shocks the couple and they fall to the ground, with Claire cushioning the fall. Bennett then shoots Elle in the arm, and is about to kill Bob, when Mohinder ultimately shoots Bennet in the eye as predicted by the painting. West flies Claire back home, where she breaks the news to her mother.

In a Company holding cell, Bennet is given a transfusion of Claire's blood, reviving him and healing his eye.

Hiro Nakamura 

Hiro goes back in time to save his father, who does not wish to be saved. Hiro takes them back in time to his mother's funeral, hoping to show his father the same grief he feels. While there, he encounters himself as a child. Little Hiro is determined to protect his father from the same fate of his mother, and present-day Hiro sees how childish he has been. He accepts his father's wishes and brings him back to the day of his death. However, before returning to the present, Hiro time-freezes the murder in order to learn the identity of his father's killer – Takezo Kensei.

Matt Parkman, Shanalee Davis

Matt starts manifesting the ability to implant suggestions in others' minds. He initially tests this ability on Molly, **Shanalee** reprimanding him harshly before making him promise never to use it on his foster daughter again; then Matt uses it on his boss to get extra time to investigate Kaito Nakamura's murder. Once again he confronts Angela Petrelli, and with his stronger powers, demands the identity of Kaito Nakamura's real killer and the last woman in the Company portrait. Angela tells Matt about Adam Monroe but pleads that the unidentified woman just wants to be left alone. She warns Matt that, if he takes this secret from her, he will not just be like his father, he would be his father. The penultimate scene shows he has the woman's name: Victoria Pratt.

* * *

><p><strong>"Truth &amp; Consequences", Episode Ten <strong>

Peter Petrelli, Adam Monroe

Peter Petrelli and Adam Monroe track down Victoria Pratt in Searsmont, Maine, to learn the location of the Shanti virus. When she sees Peter is working with Adam, she shoots them both and prepares to decapitate Adam, until Peter knocks her out. Once she is conscious, Peter reads her mind and discovers the virus is in Odessa, Texas. Pratt tries to shoot Peter, but Adam reacts and kills her.

Claire Bennet

Claire Bennet and her family are greeted by Bob, who gives them what he claims are the ashes of Noah Bennet. Bob assigns his daughter, Elle, to watch Claire. Claire confronts Elle and threatens to blow the whistle about the Company.

Mohinder Suresh

Bob and Mohinder Suresh argue over the use of Claire's blood to revive Noah. Claire's blood reinforces the antibodies in Mohinder's blood, making the cure for the virus viable again. Mohinder then insists that Bob assists him in destroying all variations of the virus.

Niki Sanders 

Niki Sanders returns to New Orleans and tells her son, Micah that she is infected with a virus. Seeking comfort, Micah goes to get D.L.'s medal, but discovers that his cousin stole it. Later, Monica wakes Micah and attempts to recover it, but is kidnapped by the gang that it was passed on to.

Maya Herrera, Sylar, Shanalee Davis

Maya Herrera and Sylar are bonding over a picnic in a park. Maya manages to control her ability successfully when Sylar deliberately goads her in attempt to help her. Alejandro is reading a newspaper clipping about Sylar's murder of his mother, and protests Maya's wish to see Mohinder with Sylar. Alejandro later attacks Sylar, but Sylar uses a knife to kill him. He hides this from Maya, and the two kiss.

Sylar reaches New York with Maya, and phones Mohinder, who is en-route to New Orleans, with the cure to the virus. Sylar tells Mohinder that he has Molly, and won't leave her until Mohinder sees Maya. Maya insecurely notices how much Sylar watches** Shanalee, **The Shadow Manipulator also noticing the way he follows her with his eyes.

Hiro Nakamura 

Hiro Nakamura informs Ando that the man that killed his father was Takezo Kensei and the two research Kaito's files to learn about Kensei's identity of Adam Monroe and his detention in 1977. Hiro then vows to avenge his father's murder.

Moments after Peter and Adam arrive at Primetech, Hiro arrives, stops time and charges at Peter, trying to attack Adam.

* * *

><p><strong>"Powerless", Episode Eleven<strong>

Peter Petrelli, Hiro Nakamura, Nathan Petrelli, Matt Parkman

Peter Petrelli and Adam Monroe break into the Primatech compound in Odessa to destroy the Shanti virus. The virus, a life-threatening disease that attacks the blood cells of the body, prevents evolved humans from using their abilities and ultimately ends in their death. Hiro tries to warn Peter that Adam cannot be trusted, but Peter does not believe him and renders him unconscious. Nathan Petrelli and Matt Parkman learn the virus's location from Angela Petrelli, who tells them that Adam can be killed by a gunshot to the head if he cannot be stopped. Peter uses his powers to pry the vault open by force, and is confronted by Hiro and Matt. Nathan stops Peter and is able to convince him that Adam is trying to release the virus, not destroy it. Adam, already in possession of the virus, lets it fall just before Hiro teleports them away. Peter enters the vault just in time to telekinetically grab the virus and vaporize it in his hands, which becomes a Helix Symbol as dust in his hand. Once Hiro returns to the Yamagato building in Tokyo, Ando asks him if he was able to avenge his father's death. Hiro says that Adam "can never hurt anyone ever again", and Adam is shown screaming for help in a casket buried in a Japanese cemetery.

With Matt's assistance, Nathan calls a press meeting. He has decided to expose the nature of the heroes and The Company. As he is about to announce his ability to fly, he is abruptly shot in the chest by an unknown assailant. Angela Petrelli watches a television news report about her son's attack as she speaks to an unidentified person on the phone. She calmly and firmly states that she understands the reason for the attack on Nathan, but that the assassination attempt has "opened Pandora's box".

Niki Sanders, Micah Sanders, Monica Dawson

After Monica Dawson is captured by a street gang, Micah Sanders turns to his mother Niki for help. Despite the fact that Niki no longer has her powers due to the virus, she agrees to help. They follow a GPS signal emitted by Monica's cell phone to find her location: an abandoned warehouse. The member of the gang that kidnapped Monica has tied her up and intends to kill her by burning down the warehouse around her. Niki beats up the gang member and enters the burning warehouse. Using what remains of her superhuman strength, Niki manages to help Monica escape. As the virus finally begins getting to her, Niki's strength fails to come to her, and she ends up trapped inside. The building explodes, with Niki inside.

Noah Bennet, Claire Bennet

Bob Bishop confronts Noah Bennet, telling him that Claire is trying to expose The Company, and asks if she has any dangerous information. Bennet only smiles. Bob says that they will have to take drastic measures. While Claire Bennet is packing up her father's files to expose The Company, West Rosen arrives and tries to stop her from revealing his secret. Angered, she gives him his file and breaks up with him. Afterward, Noah returns home, revealing to his family that he is still alive. He tells Claire not to expose The Company, and informs her that he has made a deal, and will again be working for them. In exchange, his family, including Claire, will be left alone to lead normal lives.

Shanalee Davis, Maya Herrera, Sylar, Molly Walker, Mohinder Suresh

Maya Herrera learns Sylar's true nature when he kidnaps Molly Walker and Mohinder Suresh, Sylar's obsession with **Shana** becomes more exposed and obvious. While searching her father's office, Elle discovers a video surveillance feed showing Sylar in Mohinder's lab. She decides to play the hero in order to get back into her father's good graces. When Sylar forces Mohinder to restore his powers, Maya learns from Molly that her brother was killed by Sylar himself. When Maya confronts him about this, he shoots her in the chest. Sylar has Mohinder test Claire's restorative blood by reviving Maya. As she returns to life, Elle enters the laboratory and attacks Sylar. He escapes, but takes the blood with him. Sylar tries to take **Shanalee** with him, but she refuses and acts violently to the suggestion that they will either be together in the future or she'll have no future at all.

Elle is upset that she let Sylar get away, but Mohinder tells her that she saved their lives, and insists that she is a hero, a statement which she seems genuinely pleased about.

Sylar, bloodied and hurt from Elle's attack, injects himself with the supply of Claire's blood that he took from Mohinder. His wounds heal immediately, and he is able to use his telekinetic abilities. The scene ends with Sylar stating with an evil grin, "I'm back"


	3. Heroes: Synopsis, Season Three

**Heroes: Synopsis**

**Season Three**

* * *

><p><strong> "The Second Coming", Episode One<strong>

Shanalee Davis, Claire Bennet

Sylar arrives at Claire's home, leading Claire to try and escape. **Shanalee,** now back with the Bennets, tries to fight him off but he quickly renders her unconscious. Claire see's Sylar exhibiting his obsessed side when he smells **Shanalee's** hair.

Sylar, however, manages to pin her down and steal Noah's files of people with abilities. Sylar cuts open Claire's forehead, but due to Claire's power, she does not die. She remains conscious as Sylar lays her on a table and examines her now-exposed brain, claiming he is looking for answers. Due to the lack of nerve endings in the human brain, she does not feel any pain. Sylar obtains Claire's power and Noah's files, puts Claire's scalp back on her head and turns to leave. Claire's scalp heals, and she then asks Sylar why she is still alive. He tells her she is unique and can't die, and from now on, neither can he. As he is leaving he offhandedly comments if both he and Claire feed **Shana** blood every now and again, the three of them will be chasing each other for eternity.

Peter Petrelli, Nathan Petrelli, Matt Parkman

Peter, who has a scar on his face, is being chased and enters a hangar. Claire tries to shoot him, but Peter stops time and time travels to the present day, taking Claire's gun with him.

At Nathan's press conference, Future Peter shoots Nathan. Future Peter later rushes Nathan to the hospital, to where Nathan dies. A short time later, Nathan awakens, prompting him to believe that God gave him a second chance at life. Nathan is later visited by Mr. Linderman, leading him to believe Linderman was the reason he was healed. The governor of New York watches Nathan on the television, and breaks the news to the woman he slept with: Tracy, a woman who looks identical to Niki. He tells her he thinks he has found what he is looking for.

Matt later catches Future Peter trying to find the gun he had hid earlier, prompting Future Peter to teleport him to the desert because he knows too much. When Angela Petrelli arrives at the hospital, she tells Future Peter she knows he is impersonating his past self, and tells Future Peter that he actually got the ability to dream the future from her. Future Peter tells Angela that he put his present day self somewhere safe. At the Company headquarters, in one of the Level 5 prison cells, a bald man screams that he is Peter Petrelli. Noah Bennet is also locked up in an adjacent cell.

Matt wakes up in the desert, with no one in sight. As he walks across the desert, he stops in front of a rock where the picture of the earth exploding is painted.

Hiro Nakamura

In his office at Yamagoto Industries in Japan, Hiro Nakamura tells Ando that he is bored without a quest. A video message from Kaito Nakamura is delivered to his office, which tells Hiro to never open Kaito's safe, which holds a secret. Hiro immediately opens the safe, and finds another video, with Kaito repeating that he was not supposed to open the safe. Hiro finds one half of a molecular formula, which gets stolen by a blur before he can comprehend what it means. Hiro stops time to see that the blur is a trail left by a woman with superspeed. She moves at normal speed while time is stopped, and comments that Hiro did not stop time completely. She hits him in the face and leaves with the formula as time resumes. Hiro jumps to the future to see how the world is destroyed. He sees Japan in a panic, and himself talking to Ando, arguing about the formula. Future Hiro yells at Ando saying that Ando betrayed him. Future Hiro is ready to strike with his sword, when Ando shoots what appears to be red electricity at Hiro, apparently killing him. Ando takes the formula from Hiro's body and walks away. The sky opens up and the world starts exploding, and Hiro jumps back to the present.

Maya Herrera, Mohinder Suresh

Maya and Mohinder Suresh are at his apartment and he realizes that powers are controlled by the adrenal glands. Mohinder thinks he has isolated something that controls powers, and could give powers to anybody. Maya says the powers are a curse, and asks him to destroy the formula. On the docks, Mohinder considers throwing away the syringe with the formula. Instead, he injects himself, and collapses. Two muggers attempt to accost Mohinder as he lays semiconscious on the ground. However, he exhibits superhuman strength, repelling the thugs. In the background, there is a giant painting of the Earth exploding from the inside.

* * *

><p><strong>"The Butterfly Effect", Episode Two<strong>

Claire Bennet, Shanalee Davis, Noah Bennet

Claire Bennet realizes that she no longer feels pain when injured, which she felt was all that remained of her humanity. Claire films herself trying to be hit by a train, but Future Peter, masquerading as Present Peter, intervenes before the impact; he then says that she needs to be careful, but that he also has to be careful with what he says to her, and then teleports away.

Noah Bennet, now released, returns to his home and finds Claire, alive. Though relieved to see her, he tells her that he can't stay at home because of the escaped villains and prepares to deal with them, shooting down Claire's offer to partner up. When Claire mentions the possibility of being attacked at home, Noah tells her that he had considered that; to make sure Claire stays safe at home, Noah and Sandra reveal their enlistment of the aid of none other than Meredith Gordon, Claire's biological mother, to protect the family in Noah's absence.

At first, **Shanalee** is personally insulted by the appearance of Meredith and the implication she cannot protect Claire and the Bennet Family, but she is soon pacified when Noah explains that she can now visit Molly and Micah without fear that in her absence Claire will be left unprotected. Claire discusses with** Shanalee **how she wants the Shadow Manipulator to act less like a 'Guard Dog', and more like the teenage girl she really is. **Shanalee** reveals she doesn't know how to act human, and less like a Hero. The two girls make a pact to always support each other, and to not just be allies of convenience.

Sylar, Angela Petrelli, Peter Petrelli

Two Company agents, Bianca Karina and Gael Cruz, attempt to capture Sylar. One fires a taser at him. He recovers and kills them both with a small hand gesture.

With Bob's death, Angela becomes the new head of the Company, and her first act is to implement some changes, starting with firing Elle.

Future Peter teleports to Level 5, where Angela angrily informs him that the villains have escaped. Future Peter wonders how this happened different from his time, and also exclaims that he had trapped the present Peter in the body of one of the escaped villains specifically because this didn't occur in his timeline. Angela berates him about the Butterfly Effect and blames him for the deviations he has caused from the future she has seen.

Peter Petrelli, trapped in the body of Jesse Murphy, is forced to accompany the other villains in order not to compromise his true identity. As Flint burns a man alive, and The German punches a man to death, Peter is forced to watch helplessly.

Angela Petrelli ends the episode by going into the cell Sylar occupies and offers him the comforts that a mother should provide for a child. Sylar denies that Angela is his mother, but Angela persists that she is.

Nathan Petrelli

Tracy enters Nathan's hospital room to offer him a seat on the Senate. Nathan believes that Tracy is Niki Sanders, but she insists that she is not. Tracy leaves, somewhat disturbed, and Linderman appears, confirming that Tracy is not Niki, and advising Nathan to accept Tracy's offer.

Future Peter explains to Nathan that he is actually from the future and came to the present to stop him from revealing their powers and prevent the future he came from. Nathan then decides to ask Future Peter if he should accept Tracy's offer, but Future Peter tells him only to make the decision himself. Nathan proceeds to call Tracy and accept her offer as Future Peter leaves.

Later, Nathan is playing a game of chess with Linderman when a nurse comes in to tell him it is time for lights out, and she comments that he can end a game of chess he's playing by himself. Linderman then reveals that only Nathan can see him.

Elle Bishop

At the Company, Elle Bishop finds her father, Bob's body with his brain removed. She then lets Noah out of his cell on Level 5, giving him a gun and telling him that Sylar is in the building. As Noah steps out of the room, Elle is telekinetically thrown down the hall by Sylar, so Noah shoots him several times. However, Sylar regenerates and explains that he's already taken Claire's power. After Sylar flings Noah away, he attempts to take Elle's power by cutting her head open. Elle screams and releases a large electrical discharge that knocks Sylar out and allows the Level 5 prisoners to escape their electronically locked cells.

Tracy Strauss

Tracy, walking to her car in the parking garage, is confronted by a reporter, who uses a video feed of Nathan and Jessica Sanders to try to blackmail her to get her to admit she is Niki, a stripper from Las Vegas. An angry Tracy grabs him, and her emotions trigger her ability of cryokinesis. She accidentally freezes him solid, and he shatters on the ground, dead. Tracy, horrified, flees the scene as the reporter melts down a storm drain.

Hiro Nakamura 

Hiro and Ando travel to Daphne's apartment in Paris, looking for the formula that she stole. Hiro notices an award of Daphne's for a track meet from when she was young. When Daphne arrives, Hiro offers her the award, which he has now stolen from her, in exchange for the formula. Daphne pretends to agree to the trade, but then attempts to take both items. Hiro stops time, but she holds a knife to Ando's throat, since Ando cannot move, and starts to make a cut. Hiro allows her to get away with both items, but when time resumes, he explains to Ando about the tracking device he had slipped into the award. Ando, however, notices his neck is bleeding, and is astonished that Hiro let him get hurt.

Mohinder Suresh, Maya Herrera

Maya returns to Mohinder's lab, and witnesses him hanging from the ceiling by his legs. She watches as he jumps down, unharmed, and climbs back up the wall, in an insect type of fashion, and after he explains his new powers, Maya expresses her excitement with the results of his new transformation. They then kiss passionately after Mohinder makes an uncharacteristically rash pass at her.

* * *

><p><strong>"One of Us, One of Them", Episode Three<strong>

Nathan Petrelli, Sylar, Tracy Strauss, Peter Petrelli

Angela Petrelli is speaking with Sylar. She tells him that he is her son, stating that he knew all along he wasn't the son of a watchmaker. She tells him she gave him up for adoption, then calls in a woman named Bridget, who has the power to view the history and past of any object she touches, including who has touched it in the past. Sylar asks what she is going to do to him, and Angela tells him that she is going to feed him. The scene ends with Angela walking away down a corridor, and the familiar sound of Sylar splitting a skull open along with screaming.

Nathan Petrelli waits impatiently for Tracy's arrival while Strauss is freezing the petals on a flower at home. Future Peter teleports into the room. Nathan asks him where his brother is, and Future Peter says he's looking for him. Nathan tells him about a phone message he received from Peter, with someone else's voice, warning him to be on the lookout for Future Peter.

Tracy travels to New Orleans to learn more about Niki Sanders, and there the funeral is about to begin. Tracy discovers Niki lying in a coffin and is startled at their resemblance. She closes the coffin and turns to leave, only to find Niki's now-orphaned son Micah standing behind her. Bewildered, Micah mistakes Tracy for Niki at first, but quickly realizes Tracy isn't his mother and, after they have a talk, he decides to help her. He uses his powers on a laptop and discovers that Tracy and Niki were born on the same day, in the same hospital and with the same doctor: a man named Zimmerman. Micah gives Tracy a hug goodbye, which for Tracy is awkward; Tracy then leaves to meet Zimmerman in California, so she can find out more about her past and origin.

Knox, Flint, The German, and Jesse's body, which Present Peter is still inside. They walk into a bank, and begin robbing it. Flint scares the customers inside with his flame throwing ability, giving Knox strength. The German works on the combination to the safe, and Peter does his best to keep peace.

On Level 5, Angela and Noah Bennet discuss his terms. He says he is back to re-imprison Knox, Flint, Jesse and the German. When Noah asks for his old partner, The Haitian, Angela says he is unavailable, and pairs him with Sylar instead. She sends Noah and Sylar to defuse the hostage situation at the bank. On the drive over Sylar questions Noah about **Shanalee Davis**, while Noah aggressively states any talk about Claire or **Shana** are off limits.

When the situation at the bank escalates, Bennet and Sylar arrive at the bank. During a heated discussion, Knox kills the German. The villains want to start killing people, but Peter, in Jesse's body, tries to stop them. Bennet enters the bank alone, making Sylar wait outside. Bennet prepares to apprehend Knox and Flint. The two get the upper hand on Bennet until Peter learns to control Jesse's power and pushes the two away with a loud scream. Suddenly time gets frozen by Future Peter. He releases the current Peter out of Jesse's body and invites Peter to come along with him to witness the future, and Peter agrees and they leave. When time returns to normal, Bennet thanks Peter (because he thinks Peter is still in Jesse's body), but the real Jesse says "Peter isn't here right now" and proceeds to attack Bennet. Sylar enters and uses his telekinesis to stop Knox from punching Bennet and to choke Jesse so he couldn't use his sound. Bennet arrests Flint and walks out of the bank. Sylar, however, is too tempted by the criminals' powers, and ultimately gives in to his "hunger," locking all the doors so he can kill Jesse. With Sylar focused on Jesse, Knox takes the opportunity to escape.

Tracy arrives in California and visits Zimmerman at his home, where he mistakenly calls her "Barbara". Tracy corrects him, then asks if he knew her. Zimmerman replies "Know you? I created you."

Later at the company, Hiro and Ando are both in a cell, Flint is brought back to his cell, as is Sylar. Angela however refuses to give up on him and still believes Sylar can amount to something good. Bennet disagrees, and tells the Haitian that he is just trying to find Sylar's weakness, so he can eventually kill him.

Hiro Nakamura 

Hiro and Ando have a run-in with the Haitian while following Daphne. Hiro and Ando have a discussion with Daphne, who attempts to drive Hiro and Ando apart. Hiro and Daphne discover they can't use their powers anymore when the Haitian arrives. Hiro and Ando follow the Haitian, who gets the other half of the formula that could destroy the world from an unknown English-sounding woman. It is mentioned that the Haitian is now working for Angela, who wanted the formula closer to home. Hiro and Ando knock the Haitian out and get the formula, but Daphne manages to steal it from them. Hiro and Ando are unable to escape before the Haitian wakes up again. They are arrested and taken to Level 2 in the Company.

Claire Bennet, Shanalee Davis

Claire seeks advice from Meredith. They train in an empty shipping container, and when Meredith asks why she wants to learn how to fight, Claire replies that she "wants to help people". Knowing that she is lying, Meredith "tortures" Claire by heating up the metal around them and reducing the level of oxygen until Claire admits that she wants to hurt Sylar for what he did to her. They return home where Sandra Bennet, after receiving a call from the school regarding Claire's whereabouts, confronts Meredith on how to raise Claire. Claire later discovers a box with files on super-powered people from her father. **Shanalee** and Claire have a disagreement on whether or not they should be fighting villains, Claire telling **Shanalee **that she needs to act more Human and less like a 'Guard Dog'. When Claire storms away Shanalee is seen whispering 'that she's trying', while Claire is sneaking away to track the Villains down.

Matt Parkman

In Africa, Matt Parkman continues his spirit walk with the strange native who has precognitive painting powers, similar to those of Isaac Mendez. The native reveals that he has painted Matt's life ever since he was a boy. They reach the native's house, and Matt is shown numerous paintings of himself, mostly beginning from when he discovered his powers. The native tells him that one painting has to change. The native paints over an image of Matt with a woman (who distinctly resemble Daphne, the speedster Hiro is currently confronting) and a baby that has no longer come to pass, replacing it with a scene where Matt grieves over a dead woman he holds in his arms. Matt later wants to know what this all means, and the native invites Matt into his house, where Matt takes a seat and he is seen eating something that the native has given him. Matt tells the native that he does not feel anything. The native gives Matt his Walkman and says this will help. Matt's eyes then turn white and his pupils vanish, as when the native and Isaac Mendez use their power. Matt then begins to learn about the future.

* * *

><p><strong>"I Am Become Death", Episode Four <strong>

In the Future 

Peter Petrelli, Gabriel and Nikolai Gray, 

Peter travels four years into the future with his future self, in order to learn what he can. To the horror of both Peters, Kaito's formula is now being used to administer adrenal power enhancements to ordinary people, some of whom are unable or unwilling to control their abilities. Future Peter tells Present Peter that Sylar's intuitive aptitude can help to understand the cause and effect of time travel, thereby enabling the Peters to fix the problematic future. Almost immediately, the Claire of this future assassinates future Peter, claiming he is a terrorist. Because the Haitian is present, Future Peter cannot regenerate and dies. Present Peter flees, avoiding Claire's partner, The Haitian, and begins searching for Mohinder.

Mohinder, whose mutation has progressed much further and is hiding alone in shadows, tries in vain to stop himself from informing Present Peter that Sylar is living in Costa Verde, but Peter reads his mind. Teleporting to Costa Verde and expecting a fight, Peter finds that a friendly Sylar has reassumed his former identity of Gabriel Gray, and is now raising his young son, Nikolai, in Claire's former home.

Gabriel reveals **Shanalee Davis**, the Shadow Manipulator and Claire Bennets friend is his Wife and the mother of Nikolai, and that Peter was best man at their wedding. Gabriel also reveals to Peter that they are brothers.

A desperate Peter tries to steal Gabriel's ability, but is resisted, arguing that his power comes at the dangerous risk of a predatory appetite for 'understanding', which Gabriel himself now barely controls for the sake of his son Nikolai and his Wife **Shana**.

Peter convinces Gabriel to paint the future and see the coming devastation. Convinced, Gabriel finally teaches Peter his power by having Peter fix his watch; the same watch from the present time which he carries as a "scar". Gabriel regretfully tells Peter he has his power now, and the inevitable "hunger" which comes with it. Future Claire, Knox and Daphne show up to kill Peter, having learned his whereabouts from Molly. They hold Gabriel and Peter at bay by taking **Shanalee** and Gabriel's son, Nikolai, as a hostage, but when Knox accidentally kills the child, an enraged Gabriel beats Knox into submission and loses control of his radiation ability. Peter tries in vain to stop Gabriel before he explodes, reducing Costa Verde to nuclear waste, and killing over 200,000 people. Peter and Claire survive due to their regeneration powers and Claire takes Peter back to the base. Daphne the speedster runs and manages to get back to Matt and Molly. Fatally wounded from the blast, she tells Matt that she "wasn't fast enough" before collapsing in his arms, fulfilling the image that Usutu has painted.

Nathan, who in this future is the President and married to Tracy, attempts to reason with Peter, offering Peter the opportunity to read his mind to see if he's sincere. Peter nearly kills Nathan upon gaining a morbid curiosity of how Nathan's mind works due to Sylar's powers. Angry and horrified with himself, Peter stops short of cutting Nathan's head open and teleports back to the present Level 5, where he enters Sylar's prison cell for an angry confrontation, in which Sylar confirms that he is Peter's brother. Peter accidently reveals Gabriel's future with **Shanalee Davis** and Nikolai, a curious Sylar later drawing they're future together.

Present Day 

Hiro Nakamura, Tracy Strauss, Matt Parkman, Mohinder Suresh

In the present, Hiro and Ando are imprisoned in the Company's cell, arguing over their hurt feelings from Daphne's tactics. Matt Parkman, still on his "spirit walk," has a vision of the same future Peter is visiting in which he and Daphne are raising Molly and an infant together.

In the present, Tracy attempts to commit suicide by jumping off a bridge. However, under advice from Linderman, Nathan flies in and saves her. Later, she shows Nathan her ability by freezing his glass. The two then kiss.

Hiro and Ando, finally resolving their differences, try to escape through a vent and are caught by the Haitian. Later, Angela Petrelli mentions that Hiro's father would have been disappointed with him for losing both portions of the formula, which can be used to give powers to anyone. A disheartened Hiro apologizes, only to have Ando proudly proclaim that Hiro will not rest until the formula is retrieved. Angela alludes to Hiro that he already has "the key" to doing this. The scene switches to Hiro and Ando in a graveyard, digging up Adam Monroe who, upon seeing Hiro, lunges at him. The episode ends with Adam saying; "Hiro, you son of a...".

Throughout the episode, Mohinder is researching a possible cure for the powers he's given himself, verbally lashing out at Maya. Mohinder's aggression continues to increase when he intervenes in a domestic dispute of his neighbours, beating the man. Later, Mohinder is attacked by the neighbour for sticking his nose where it doesn't belong. With a smile, Mohinder responds by dragging the man into his apartment.

* * *

><p><strong>"Angels and Monsters", Episode Five <strong>

Nathan Petrelli, Angela Petrelli, Tracy Strauss, Mohinder Suresh

Nathan and Tracy are in bed. Nathan gets out of bed and goes to the kitchen, where he finds Mr. Linderman waiting for him. Nathan believes Linderman is a hallucination, but Linderman claims to have been sent from a higher power to warn Nathan that Tracy was in danger.

Tracy admits to Nathan that she killed a reporter by accident in Washington D.C. She wants to turn herself in but he warns that no one will believe her claim, and reminds her that he was shot when he tried to go public with his ability. He lets her know his belief that God gave him his powers. Tracy tells him that she got her powers from experimentation by Dr. Zimmerman.

Mohinder is in the park and approaches a drug dealer and asks for something to take the edge off. Mohinder then grabs him and takes the dealer himself. Maya comes to Mohinder's laboratory while he's gone and finds his neighbour alive in a cocoon. She tries to free him but Mohinder returns and attacks her.

Nathan and Tracy go to the Company facility where Angela is keeping Peter sedated. She explains that Zimmerman helped the Company develop a synthetic ability drug and that Tracy, her sisters Niki Sanders and Barbara, and Nathan were among his test subjects. Angela explains that since his father was disappointed that Nathan didn't have the genetic code for special powers, he authorized experimentation on Nathan. The decision was based on the assumption that since everybody else in the Petrelli family had powers, Nathan's body should be able to take it. Angela apologizes for the experiments on Tracy and says they tried to make amends by splitting the formula in half so no one could recreate it. However, Nathan reproaches her apology and leaves with Tracy. Nathan suggests that he and Tracy go to Mohinder for help. At his lab, Mohinder encases Maya in a cocoon when she discovers his disturbing secret.

Angela has a vision in which Nathan, Peter and Tracy are killed. A man wearing a ring grabs her and says that he can't have her seeing the future. She insists that she will stop him, but he tells her that she won't even be able to move. Angela wakes up from her dream, paralysed.

Sylar, Peter Petrelli, Claire Bennet, Noah Bennet, Shanalee Davis

In Sylar's cell, Peter grabs him and snaps his neck, then turns to see his mother at the observation window. He telekinetically grabs her and asks what other secrets she's hiding from him. As he starts to slice open her skull, Sylar recovers and telekinetically throws Peter against the cell window, rendering him unconscious. Noah Bennet arrives and tells Sylar to come with him because they have a lead on another Level 5 escapee.

Sandra Bennet has realized that Claire lied about going to a cheerleading retreat and that she is going after the Level 5 escapees. Meredith argues that Claire cannot die, but Sandra shows her a file on Stephen Canfield, who can create matter vortexes that sucks up everything around, and suggests that anything and anyone will permanently disappear in Canfield's vortices, regardless of power. Meredith is persuaded, but is more worried by another escapee, Eric Doyle, who she says is horrible. She leaves to go after him, persuading Sandra to stay in the house. Stephen Canfield is at his former home on the phone with his sister, who refuses to tell him where his family is. She hangs up on him. Stephen gets angry and creates a vortex that sucks in a handful of small items before hearing footsteps, at which point Claire comes up from behind and tasers him.

Canfield disarms Claire and explains that he only made one mistake, accidentally killing his neighbour in an argument. He discovers that she is not working with Primatech or Pinehearst. He then explains that the Company locked him away with no lawyer and no trial and all he wants is a normal life. Sympathizing, Claire offers to help him find his family. She uses the Company files to locate Canfield's wife and children. He calls his wife and sets up a meeting at the Griffith Park Carousel.

Suddenly Noah and Sylar burst in with their guns ready. Sylar tries to rescue Claire from the vortex, and just as they are about to slip into the vortex **Shanalee Davis **arrives, apparently having followed Claire after their argument, and grabs Sylar's hand. When the vortex closes Claire gratefully reunites with **Shana**, the screen focusing in on their hands tightly clasped together. Noah suspiciously eyes Sylar who is hovering around **Shanalee** in the background. Sylar tries to apologize to Claire, as, by touching her hand from holding her back from the vortex, he saw how much pain and terror he had caused her, but she won't have it, and Noah forbids Sylar to speak to her.

**Shana** and Claire go to Griffith Park where Canfield plans to meet his wife. He tells her that his wife never showed up and admits his family are afraid of him. Noah arrives, holds Canfield at gunpoint, and makes him a deal: if Canfield kills Sylar, then Noah will let him go. Instead, he states that he does not want to "be a monster" and creates a vortex to suck himself in.

Noah drives Claire and **Shanalee** home, explaining that he did what he had to do to protect his family while **Shanalee **sits awkwardly besides Sylar in the back seat. Sylar suggests to Claire that Noah is a user who doesn't consider either any of them human beings. However, Claire calls Sylar a monster when out of earshot and seems to believe Noah. As they arrive home Sylar slips a piece of paper to **Shanalee **before she gets out of the car.

**Shanalee** and Claire go inside and Sandra greets them, glad that Meredith found them, Claire responds with "Meredith?". While in the background **Shana **has opened the paper Sylar gave her and it is revealed to be the picture he drew of the future with them 'together' and holding a baby in a blue blanket.

In a house filled with puppets, Meredith is seated at a table eating spaghetti with Eric Doyle. He controls her, forcing her to eat her food and then to kiss him.

Hiro Nakamura, Daphne Millbrook

After being released from his coffin, Adam chokes Hiro until he explains that they're looking for the missing formula. However, he refuses to help until Hiro blackmails him by locking him in his coffin again until he agrees.

Linderman meets with Daphne at the Pinehearst Company and wants to have her join a new group of special individuals that he's assembling. She agrees as long as she's paid, and he hands her a file containing photos of the people she needs to recruit, including Knox, **Shanalee Davis** and Mohinder.

Adam takes Hiro and Ando to a bar where persons with special abilities can be hired. The bartender attacks Adam for having an affair with his wife but knocks out Hiro by mistake, then chases Adam out of the bar. Hiro and Ando try to find Adam without success. As they go down an alleyway, behind them, Knox knocks Adam out and puts him in a van. Daphne and Knox then enter the bar where Hiro and Ando are drinking. They offer Hiro a job at Pinehearst Industries. However, Knox has a sword, which he gives to Hiro, saying that he can only join on the condition that he kills Ando. After apologizing sadly to Ando and telling him that this is necessary to save the world, Hiro appears to fatally stab him with a sword, Daphne reacts with shock and Ando seems to die.

Daphne runs to Pinehearst and informs Linderman that she's recruited everyone, including Hiro. She feels uneasy about the apparent murder of Ando but Linderman shrugs it off saying that it's "all part of making the world a better place". He then tells Daphne there are two more people to recruit: Matt Parkman and **Shanalee Davis**, describing them as the most difficult ones of all. She waves her hand through Linderman, and realizes that he isn't really there. Despite this she still reluctantly agrees to seek out Matt and **Shana**. As she leaves, Linderman disappears, and Maury Parkman emerges from the shadows. Maury enters the Pinehearst building and enters a medical chamber. He telepathically talks to the man with the ring, hooked up to life support, confirming that he's following his orders to give Nathan visions of Linderman, and that Adam is well in hand. The episode finishes with him declaring; "Whatever you say goes, Mr. Petrelli."

* * *

><p><strong>"Dying of the Light", Episode Six<strong>

Hiro Nakamura 

The episode begins with an explanation of how Hiro 'killed' Ando, using fake blood and a prop sword. Having been convinced, Knox leaves and Daphne is angry, since she believed Hiro was a good guy. He asks to meet with his new employer, but she informs him that he's to go to Africa to capture Usutu and bring him to Pinehearst. After she leaves, Hiro takes Ando with him as he teleports to Africa.

Ando and Hiro appear at Usutu's hut in Africa, where Hiro is knocked out with a shovel when trying to catch Usutu using his powers. Ando suggests he travels back to one minute before he got hit, but Usutu sees this and hits him again. Eventually they sneak up on Usutu without using powers, by hiding behind the hut. He congratulates Hiro, saying that he's learned how to use his head instead of relying on his powers. Usutu informs Hiro that he is now ready and directs him to a painting showing Arthur and his assembled villains that they need to face: Arthur Petrelli, Sylar, Flint and Knox, along with the double helix.

Claire Bennet

Claire realizes Meredith hasn't come back from her search for her daughter and decides to go look for her. When Claire tells Sandra this, she partners herself with Claire, reinforcing the Company's "one of us, one of them" policy.

Eric Doyle is at his marionette theatre controlling Meredith, promising that she'll learn to love him and threatening her with a broken wine glass. Sandra attempts to distract Doyle while Claire breaks in to rescue Meredith, but the plan goes awry and they are all captured. Doyle decides to make the three women play a twisted version of Russian Roulette until Claire persuades Sandra to shoot her. Claire quickly regenerates and knocks Doyle unconscious. Noah arrives and agrees that Claire no longer needs protection, and he asks Meredith to partner with him.

Arthur Petrelli, Peter Petrelli

Knox escorts Adam through Pinehearst to Arthur Petrelli's room. Adam is terrified so Knox, with his increased strength, forces Adam's hand into Arthur's; Adam, screaming, rapidly begins to age and decay, turning into a pile of dust in seconds. Arthur sits up and removes the tube from his throat, having obtained Adam's cellular regenerative ability.

Peter and Sylar visit Angela, which convinces Peter to visit Pinehearst. Sylar believes he is too weak, and after a fight, Peter confines him to a cell. Knox, Flint, Daphne, and Maury Parkman have just arrived to talk to Arthur. Peter bursts in, turning visible, and prepares to fire a lighting bolt. Arthur says that Peter is his son, and asks for a hug. Peter agrees, and Arthur uses his ability on his son. Peter collapses to the ground and discovers he no longer has his powers. Arthur fills his hand with lightning and informs Peter that he has taken Peter's powers.

Daphne Millbrook, Shanalee Davis

At the airport, Daphne has doubts over finding Parkman. Linderman appears and reminds her of the 'protection' given by Pinehearst. Matt appears, talking to his caged tortoise, amazed that Daphne is there; at the same time, Daphne is amazed that Matt already knows her without having even met her. He explains that he had a prophetic vision of his future in Africa, where they are married and have a child. Daphne gives him a card for Pinehearst and speeds off. As she does so, he says they named their future baby Daniella, after Daphne's grandmother. Daphne returns, admits that Daniella is her grandmother's name, and asks Matt to stay at the airport so she can find him later and they can talk further.

Daphne penetrates Level 5 and meets with Sylar, who rejects her offer. She points out that the Company is trying to change Sylar into something he isn't. As per instruction by Linderman she mentions she is soon going to visit the Shadow Manipulator, **Shanalee Davis**, and ask her to join. Sylar laughingly says that if he wouldn't join, there would be no way **Shana** would.

Daphne then leaves with Flint. Sylar goes to Peter's cell and releases him, insisting he won't hurt Peter and that he's trying to change. Peter confirms that he saw Sylar control his power in the future and that he was happy with **Shanalee** and Nikolai, giving Sylar hope of what he can accomplish someday.

Daphne arrives at Mohinder's apartment, telling him that her employers want access to his database, and they've already created a way to synthesize special powers. Daphne offers him a Pinehearst business card but discovers Tracy and Nathan strapped to a table. Further disillusioned with the people she's rounding up, she returns to Matt warning that her employers aren't good people. Matt warns that she'll die in the future if she continues to associate with Pinehearst. He promises to protect her but she says he can't and runs away.

**Shanalee Davis**, still confused over the picture Sylar gave her, is visited by Daphne at the Bennet household. When she out rightly refuses the invitation to join Pinehearst Daphne cryptically remarks her answer was exactly like 'he' said it would, before leaving a confused **Shana** without answers as to who 'he' is.

Tracy Strauss, Nathan Petrelli, Mohinder Suresh

Nathan and Tracy arrive at Mohinder's apartment, explaining that Tracy is Niki's sister and that her and Nathan's powers are synthetic. Mohinder gives Tracy and Nathan injections, which he claims are DNA markers. However, Tracy collapses unconscious and a horrified Nathan lunges at Mohinder, falling into the next room and seeing cocooned figures before falling into a coma as well.

Mohinder prepares to experiment on Nathan and Tracy. Tracy tries to reason with him, expressing sympathy and understanding of his situation. She suggests that Daphne's employers can give him the answers she needs, and tells him she understands what it's like to be considered a monster. She offers him her hand and he takes it. Tracy then freezes his hand, sending him reeling back. She freezes the strap and breaks it, then frees Nathan. Mohinder recovers and throws a lab bench at them, and says that it's not over yet.

* * *

><p><strong>"Eris Quod Sum", Episode Seven <strong>

Mohinder Suresh

Mohinder Suresh leaves Isaac Mendez's loft and takes Maya to Pinehearst Laboratories where he meets Arthur Petrelli. Arthur agrees to fix Maya, and so takes her ability for his own, "curing" her. After Maya leaves, clearly mistrustful after what Mohinder has put her through, Suresh is offered a place at Pinehearst's research lab. Arthur tells him that he can help with the side effects of Mohinder's injection (both halves of the formula can be seen in the lab) if Mohinder is willing to work for him.

Nathan Petrelli, Tracy Strauss, Noah Bennet

Back at the loft, Nathan Petrelli and Tracy Strauss call Noah Bennet in order to decide what to do with Mohinder's victims. Bennet arrives with Nathan's ex-flame Meredith Gordon, and amidst the awkwardness, Tracy laughs at the twisted familial ties that the three share with each other and Claire.

Claire Bennet, Elle Bishop, Shanalee Davis

Sandra and Claire Bennet return home and have a heart-to-heart about their current situation. When they get out of the car, the electricity goes haywire in their home, and before Sandra can check the circuit breakers, Claire finds Lyle on the floor barely conscious. He informs them that "the bitch is back" and Claire finds Elle Bishop in Noah's home office, struggling to control her electrical powers.

Claire and Elle get into a fight, which ends when Lyle throws water over Elle, shocking her into submission. Elle apologizes and confesses that she came to the Bennet house looking for Noah, so that he could help her control her ability. **Shanalee Davis** comes home after a walk to clear her head, revealing to Claire and Elle that she had been visited by a 'speedster' called Daphne Millbrook. Elle and Claire show **Shanalee** identical cards they have also received.

**Shanalee**, Claire and Elle decide to travel to Pinehearst together, and learn why their abilities are changing. In the airplane, Elle's powers begin to surge again causing the plane to dive. While** Shanalee** tries to level the plane with her Shadow ability, Claire grabs Elle's hand and absorbs the current, allowing the plane to revert to normal.

Sylar, Peter Petrelli, Author Petrelli, Matt Parkman

In a dream, Angela tells Sylar to save Peter from Pinehearst. Angela tells him to show her why he is her favourite son. Sylar awakens from the coma and kisses his sleeping mother on the forehead, agreeing to rescue Peter. Sylar arrives just in time to stop Mohinder from using Peter as his first test subject. He kills the Pinehearst assistant and fights Mohinder, giving Peter a chance to escape. Mohinder knocks Sylar unconscious and expresses his desire to kill him, but Arthur tells him to stop, Sylar is his son and that Arthur has been waiting for him for a very long time.

Arthur orders Daphne to kill Matt for not joining the villains. Matt's father, Maury, protests vehemently, reminding Arthur that he agreed to help him in return for Matt's safety. During this protest Arthur uses his powers to snap Maury's neck. Daphne shows up at Matt's apartment and holds him at gunpoint. Upon reminding her of the future that he has seen, in which they marry and have a child, Daphne tearfully drops the gun. She tells him that Pinehearst will just send someone else, but Matt refuses to run away. Knox arrives shortly afterwards. He overhears them talking about how fearful they are, and smiles. He breaks through the door and kills Matt and Daphne. After he leaves, the scene dissolves and the real Matt and Daphne appear. Parkman had used his ability to manipulate Knox's mind. Afterwards, Daphne calls Arthur and tells him that Matt believes that she is on his side. Arthur warns Daphne not to blow her cover.

Arthur convinces Sylar that Angela is manipulating him. He tells him that Angela tried to drown him as a baby after dreaming Sylar's future. Peter returns to help Sylar escape, but Arthur arrives. The three argue, culminating with Sylar throwing Peter out of the seventh floor window. **Shanalee**, Elle and Claire arrive just as Peter hits the ground, and Claire and **Shana** rushes to help him. Peter tells them that Pinehearst took his abilities and that they must run, but Elle decides to enter the building, hoping to have her ability removed. Arthur and Sylar both imply that someone slowed Peter's fall, saving his life - Peter separately comes to the conclusion that it was Sylar. Claire calls Nathan, who is told of his father's return. Peter implores Nathan not to go to Arthur, saying that he is too dangerous and intends to kill them all, and Nathan agrees. Afterwards, Tracy remarks that Nathan has no intention of listening to Peter, and Nathan admits that he is going to look for his father, but it will not be a social call.

Hiro Nakamura 

Hiro doubted Usutu's advice on how to handle his opponents and didn't want to go back in time to deal with them. Instead Usutu made an edible paste (which Matt Parkman had previously eaten). Hiro ate some and his eyes turned white (the usual sign of precognition), before passing out. Ando blamed Usutu for trickery but Usutu said that Hiro "did not choose a path, so one was chosen for him", as he had warned would happen.

* * *

><p><strong>"Villains", Episode Eight<strong>

Hiro Nakamura 

Hiro's drug-induced vision quest sends him back 18 months to the Petrelli parents' anniversary party. Nathan is still an Assistant District Attorney, Peter is a hospice nurse, and Linderman is in the house conspiring with Arthur to stop Nathan's investigation. Arthur confirms that if he cannot be stopped, he will be killed. Arthur does try to convince Nathan to give up the Linderman case, but fails - leading to the car accident seen in Six Months Ago, when Nathan's wife Heidi was paralyzed.

Later, Angela overhears Arthur and Linderman lament their failed murder attempt. As she panics and threatens Arthur, he places the thought in her head that Nathan has to die. Linderman, however, is more remorseful, and offers to heal Angela's scars from the many times Arthur has forced thoughts into her head. Remembering Arthur's plans to murder Nathan, she uses the Haitian to dampen Arthur's abilities, and poisons his food at dinner. Before they can dispose of the body, Nathan arrives and calls for an ambulance. At the hospital, a doctor tells Angela and Nathan that Arthur is dead, and Angela immediately orders a cremation. It is soon revealed, however, that the doctor was working for Arthur. The doctor announces to Arthur that he will be permanently paralysed.

In another vision, Hiro is transported to Memphis one year ago, where Claire's biological mother Meredith and her brother, who is revealed to be level 5 escapee Flint, are robbing a convenience store. They are soon interrupted by Company Agent Thompson. Meredith allows Flint to escape, getting herself captured in the process. However, rather than being a prisoner, Thompson offers her the chance to become a Company Agent. She agrees, and they are soon on their first mission, which is successful, with her help.

Back at the Company, Meredith learns that Flint was also captured by an invisible man. He also proudly proclaims that he is going to be an agent too, and the siblings will be able to work together. Understanding that the company is just using them, Meredith breaks Flint out of prison to flee the country together. Thompson follows them, and tries to recapture them in a train car filled with gas canisters. Meredith explodes the car, allowing Flint to escape, as well as causing a massive train wreck.

Thompson asks why Meredith hates the company, and she explains that her daughter died as she tried to escape them. Knowing that Claire is in fact still alive, he lets her go. Claire is then seen rushing into the train wreck to save a man, revealing it to be the same train wreck from the episode Genesis.

In Hiro's third vision, he sees the history of Sylar. After killing his first victim in Six Months Ago, Gabriel Gray is trying to hang himself. Elle shows up in the nick of time to save him, using her ability to break the noose. Unfortunately for Gabriel, she's not there by accident - she's on orders from Noah to spy on him and install hidden cameras in his apartment, as the Company wants to understand Gabriel's rare ability to transfer powers from one vessel to another.

Elle returns to Gabriel's apartment later with pie, and begins to flirt with him, keeping her ability a secret. He reveals his stolen power of telekinesis, and explains that there are others like him, showing her some of the names he got from Chandra Suresh's map. Gabriel also tells her of his hunger for powers. Elle begins to develop real feelings for him, and requests that the Company move on, saying he's no longer a killer. But Bennet still wants to see Gabriel use his ability, so makes Elle introduce Sylar to Trevor Zeitlan, who can make items explode by pointing at them.

Elle repeatedly calls Trevor's ability special, until Gabriel gets angry and throws Trevor against a wall. Elle tries to stop him with her power, but only makes Gabriel angrier in his discovery that she had lied to him. He demands that she leave, and proceeds to kill Trevor by slicing open his head. Elle is furious that they forced Gabriel to become a killer when they could have saved him, but Noah brushes it off as nothing, as they were only following orders. He then gets into Mohinder's cab, in another scene from 'Genesis'.

In the present, Hiro wakes up and realizes they must warn Angela about Arthur's survival. He begins to hear screams and he and Ando exit the hut. He is quickly stopped, however, as he finds the decapitated body of Usutu lying on the ground. He continues to move forward, finding the head. He turns to find Arthur Petrelli, who proceeds to exclaim, "I understand you've been dreaming about me." and lays his hands on Hiro's head, causing him to scream.

* * *

><p><strong>"It's Coming", Episode Nine<strong>

Hiro Nakamura 

Following on from the previous episode, Arthur Petrelli is holding Hiro's head, while Hiro screams. Ando makes an unsuccessful attempt to rescue Hiro, during which Arthur lets go of Hiro, distracted by a painting of a new eclipse made by Usutu. Hiro and Ando make their escape, but Ando finds Hiro has lost his memories and believes himself to be a 10 year old. Ando helps him relearn how to use his powers and Hiro uses them to teleport the duo to a Japanese Bowling Alley. After several attempts to teach Hiro how to use his powers correctly Hiro teleports them to a comic book store.

Shanalee Davis, Claire Bennet, Peter Petrelli 

Meanwhile, **Shana**, Claire and Peter flee from Knox and Flint. They get a short reprieve in the sewer, where Peter informs Claire about the person she might become in the future and how he's desperately trying to stop that from happening. Just when Peter is about to reveal Shanalee's future with Gabriel, Knox and Flint find them, **Shana **helps Peter escape and Claire distracts them. However, Knox reveals that they actually have come for her. Claire's bravery falters when Knox calls her by name, allowing Knox to get stronger by feeding off Claire's fear. They grab her, but **Shanalee** returns having heard Claire's shouts, her instincts telling her to Guard Claire instead of helping Peter escape, and the Shadow Manipulator uses the darkness to create multiple Wolf allies and as they attack, Claire, **Shana** and Peter escape.

Arthur Petrelli, Sylar, Matt Parkman, Daphne Millbrook

Arthur returns to Pinehearst and tells Sylar that his capacity for empathy (exhibited earlier by saving Peter from his fall) shows that he can actually take powers without killing. Arthur then tests this discovery by putting him in a cell with Elle, who is shackled to the floor. When she sees Sylar, she takes out her anger and grief over her father's death, striking him multiple times with her electric discharge. Sylar continues to heal and Elle eventually begs him to kill her, so the pain will stop. Sylar, however, frees her from the shackles and forgives her for hurting him 18 months earlier. He tells her all she needs to do is forgive herself. Elle does and shows visible relief, confirming that she's finally free from her pain and able to control her powers again. In helping Elle, Sylar also gains her power. The attraction Elle once held towards Sylar returns, however Sylar rebuffs her while Arthur watches them on a monitor.

Nathan and Tracy confront Arthur, who tries to persuade Nathan to become the leader he was destined to be. Nathan leaves for Primatech to consider his options, but Tracy returns to Arthur. She states that she would be able to persuade Nathan to join Arthur provided she's given some protection.

Matt and Daphne arrive at Primatech where a vision of Usutu leads them to Angela. Matt decides to help her, which prompts Daphne to visit Arthur to inform him of the situation and ask for further instructions. When she returns, Matt decides to enter Angela's mind to help her escape her coma. He enters and finds Angela handcuffed to a chair, with all the doors locked. Suddenly, a door opens and Daphne appears - stabbing Matt. In the real world, Daphne notices that Matt has started to bleed and manages to join him inside Angela's mind. The fake Daphne is revealed to be Arthur, who informs Matt about Daphne's betrayal. Daphne counters that she loves Matt and she doesn't want to fight anymore. Angela plays on Arthur's feelings by reminding him of their love and Angela is freed from the chair. They all go back to the real world and Angela wakes up from her coma.

**Shana**, Peter and Claire arrive at Primatech and Matt attacks Peter - believing him to be the "Future Peter" who sent him to Africa. Peter convinces Matt it wasn't him and they go back to Angela's room. Angela tells them about the formula, and that there's a third piece required: a catalyst which lives in the blood of a human host. Mohinder had also explained this to Arthur earlier, stating that the catalyst cannot be artificially created. Arthur pointed out that Kaito Nakamura must have hidden it, but not well enough - and was seen soon after looking at Claire's file. When Angela finishes explaining, Claire confirms her belief that she is the catalyst, as Sylar saw something different inside her.

At the comic book store, Hiro and Ando discover a new edition of 9th Wonders!. The last page has the same picture of the eclipse that Usutu painted, with the caption "It's coming". The episode ends by contrasting images of both Petrelli parents and their respective groups of supporters - (Team Pinehearst: Arthur, Elle, Sylar, Knox, Flint and Tracy; Team Primatech: Angela, Peter, Nathan, Daphne, Matt, **Shanalee** and Claire) - while Arthur draws an eclipse using Peter's copy of Isaac's power, saying only that "It's coming".

* * *

><p><strong>"The Eclipse: Part 1", Episode Ten<strong>

Arthur, Nathan, Peter Petrelli, Matt Parkman, Sylar, Noah Bennet

A second eclipse causes all of the heroes and villains to lose their abilities. Mohinder Suresh has lost all of his scales and abilities due to the eclipse, so he attempts to go in search of Maya to apologize to her, but Arthur insists that he remain and find a way to return all of their powers. Arthur sends Elle and Sylar to get Claire who is being trained to fight by Noah at Stephen Canfield's previous residence. During the "training", Claire then reveals that she is still angry that he walked out on their family. Elle and Sylar show up and, when Elle aims her gun at Noah, Claire jumps in front of him and is shot. Noah disarms the also-depowered Sylar and Elle easily and takes Claire, who is unable to heal, home.

Elsewhere, Peter and Nathan attempt to reach the Haitian, who is in his childhood village attempting to capture his brother, Baron Samedi. When Nathan loses his powers in mid-flight, the two continue the search by foot. However, it's not long before soldiers find the brothers and open fire on them. They run through the forest, but Baron Samedi takes Nathan hostage under the orders of Arthur Petrelli.

In his apartment, Matt is unable to restore Hiro's memories because Hiro thinks in Japanese. He goes in search of Daphne, with Hiro and Ando in tow, and discovers that she had cerebral palsy, which forces her to use leg braces and crutches, and that her power was the only thing keeping her disability from affecting her. Meanwhile, Ando enlists the help of two comic book nerds to help restore Hiro's memory.

Sylar appears relieved to be free of his hunger for powers, while Elle is distressed, knowing that it will be harder to act ruthless without powers. Elle tries to kiss Sylar, but he bruises her back when he pushes her against the wall to push her off as Noah Bennet sights them in his sniper rifle scope from a nearby roof.

* * *

><p><strong>"The Eclipse: Part 2", Episode Eleven <strong>

Hiro Nakamura, Matt Parkman

Daphne reveals that her disease kept her from walking until the last eclipse, when she gained her powers which restored her ability to walk. After explaining to Matt she orders him to leave which he does as her father returns. At the comic book store, Hiro goes through all of the 9th Wonders! issues in an attempt to regain his memory. Upon finding the more unpleasant events (fighting Sylar, the death of his father, etc.), he runs to hide in the bathroom not wanting to "grow up."

Sam, using Ando as a translator, gives an inspiring speech to Hiro that restores his confidence and will to continue. Frack, in the meantime, finds a clue in an earlier issue to what Hiro needs to do next and where to go: he believes that Hiro needs to take Claire and travel back sixteen years to when Kaito Nakamura handed the infant Claire off to Noah Bennet; Hiro may be able to recover his memories there. Taking that issue and using an image from issue #31 (the issue depicting the episode's events that Sam and Frack were looking at the end of part 1), he teleports away to get Claire.

Matt returns to Daphne's farm after learning that their powers returned. He convinces her to reconcile with her father, who she'd abandoned when she first got her powers. The two then go to the comic book store, wondering what to do next, but they've reached the end of the latest issue, and since the comic's author is dead, can expect no more. However, Sam remembers a story he heard that there is still one untold 9th Wonders story left: it's in the sketchbook Isaac Mendez gave to the bike courier the day he died and if Matt, Daphne and Ando find that courier, they'll find that last story.

Claire Bennet, Shanalee Davis

Claire is rushed to the hospital when the gunshot wound infection becomes serious, a symptom of having had powers that kept her immune system from acquiring antibodies making it appear as though she'd had a gunshot wound for far longer. Preoccupied with exacting revenge on Elle and Sylar, Noah Bennet leaves his wife and **Shana** to deal with hospital staff and police questioning. Sylar and Elle are unaware of Noah as they argue about her feelings for him and his feelings for **Shanalee Davis**, when Elle sees a red dot appear across Sylar's forehead and they are able to escape the house, with Elle being shot in the leg. They make it to a storage warehouse, but when they see Bennet on the monitor, Sylar shoves Elle into an elevator shaft to save her. At the same time that Claire dies in the hospital of septic shock, Noah slits Sylar's throat.

At the hospital, Claire's powers return where she regenerates from her wounds and escapes with her mother and **Shanalee**.

At the Bennet home, Noah Bennet returns to an angry **Shana** and Claire who are disappointed he wasn't there for Claire in the hospital. When he finds out she was able to return to life, he panics as he realizes that Sylar will have regenerated too. Sure enough, Sylar and Elle are waiting downstairs, holding Sandra hostage. The two villains gaining control over the family, Elle becomes jealous when Sylar pays particular attention to **Shanalee **going as far as contemplating out loud whether or not to take her with him after he kills the Bennet family.

As Sylar holds Noah up against a wall with telekinesis, Noah reveals that Angela and Arthur lied about being his parents, that they were simply using him, and says Elle knows the truth too. Sylar starts to cut Bennet's throat with his powers, but Hiro teleports in and takes both him and Elle away.

On the beach Hiro teleported them to, Sylar finally has enough of Elle and her constant insistence that she and him could have something if **Shana **was out of the way . Pushed over the edge by her insistence ramblings Sylar returns to his familiar murderous ways.

Hiro teleports away with Claire to sixteen years in the past where they witness Kaito handing over baby Claire to Noah Bennet.

Peter and Nathan Petrelli 

In Haiti, Peter and the Haitian rescue Nathan and two kidnapped girls. The eclipse ends and everyone's powers return. Nathan uses his power of flight to slam Baron Samedi into a car, but Samedi survives. The Haitan then apparently wipes his brother's mind completely. The experience prompts Nathan to see sense in his father's vision, arguing that giving more people powers would end genocide.

Mohinder Suresh

Mohinder, who has managed to knock out his guard (Flint), goes to Maya's apartment. He knocks on her door, but like everyone else, his powers have returned along with his scaly skin. Before she has a chance to open the door and see him, he runs away and returns to Pinehearst.

* * *

><p><strong>"Our Father", Episode Twelve<strong>

Hiro Nakamura, Claire Bennet

Hiro and Claire witness Kaito's past self giving her as a baby to Noah Bennet and after hearing his mother's voice, Hiro runs inside to see her. He witnesses his mother healing a sick dove and realizes that she has the power of healing and may be able to restore his memories with it. The two witness a conversation where Kaito and Ishi converse in English so Hiro can't understand them where it's revealed that Ishi Nakamaura was the catalyst before Claire and while she wants to give it to Hiro as she's dying, Kaito thinks he's too irresponsible and plans to give it to baby Claire. Claire goes to stop her parents from allowing her to get the catalyst while Hiro goes to get his mother to heal him and give his memories back.

Sixteen years in the past, Claire, pretending to be "Bonnie, the neighbors' niece", helps a younger Sandra care for her past self only to be found out by Noah, who knows the neighbors have no niece. Claire tells him that she is there to protect the family and tells him enough about the future and how much he is going to care for her to convince him not to take the phone call that results in her becoming the catalyst. When Claire mentions the baby is Noah's "Claire Bear," Noah suspects that "Bonnie" is the baby Claire all grown up and, finally trusting Present Claire, hangs up the phone.

Hiro tries to make his mother tamagoyaki to eat after being mistaken for a chef, but when he doesn't know how to make what she wants, he makes her waffles. During a conversation with her he convinces her of his identity and she agrees to try to use her power to restore his memories. She is successful and Hiro gets his memories back. Hiro convinces her to give him the catalyst as well and, after she does, she dies.

Hiro and Claire reunite on the roof, but Arthur arrives and steals Hiro's power and the catalyst before throwing him off the building. Arthur sends Claire back to her time telling her to deliver a message to Angela that he won, then teleports back to Pinehearst where he adds the catalyst to a vat of formula. We then see that Hiro managed to catch a flagpole while falling, and has survived.

Sylar, Petrelli Family 

In the present Sylar burns Elle's dead body and plans to use the list of evolved humans in her cell phone as a new list for him to track down and steal powers from. Sylar kills a woman named Sue Landers and steals her power of lie detection in order to find out if Arthur and Angela really are his parents after all.

At The Company Angela gives Peter a gun and tells him to go with The Haitian and kill Arthur by shooting him through the head, the only thing that can kill him. Peter is reluctant but both The Haitian and Angela tell him that killing Arthur is the only way as he's too powerful to be contained and he reluctantly agrees.

At Pinehearst Nathan arrives to take over saying he's willing to help but wants to be in charge, a clause which Arthur reluctantly agrees to. Nathan speaks with a Marine named Scott who's one of the people intended to receive the formula and learns his motivations for volunteering.

As Mohinder injects Scott to test the formula, Arthur senses a disturbance and goes to his office to find Peter waiting for him. He tries to disarm him, but his powers are blocked by The Haitian who's also there, but Arthur's too powerful for The Haitian to block for long and he urges Peter to shoot Arthur. Arthur tries to entice Peter into changing sides by promising to use the formula to restore his powers, but Peter refuses and fires when Arthur insults him. Arthur gains back his powers at that moment and slashes Peter's cheek, but misses the bullet and is only saved by the intervention of Sylar, who stops the bullet in mid-air. Sylar again asks if Arthur is his father. When Arthur says, "Yes," Sylar determines that he's lying. Sylar telekinetically drives the bullet along its original trajectory, striking Arthur through the head and killing him. The catalyst leaves Arthur's body while Peter stands over him, fading away. Sylar leaves Peter alone saying Peter no longer has anything he wants. Peter sends the Haitian after Sylar.

In the lab, the test proves to be a success and Scott gets the power of super-strength.

Matt Parkman, Daphne Millbrook

In New York Matt, Ando, and Daphne try to get Isaac's sketchbook. After the bike messenger manager runs away, they get it and find the outline for a story revealing that Hiro will be lost in time. Ando, Daphne, and Matt decide to use the formula to make another time traveller to rescue Hiro. Ando plans to be that time traveller, but needs to figure out how to find the formula and gain the power.

* * *

><p><strong>"Dual", Episode Eleven<strong>

Peter, Nathan and Angela Petrelli, Matt Parkman, Sylar, Claire and Noah Bennet, Shanalee Davis

At Pinehearst, Peter explains to Nathan that Sylar killed their father and it was the only way to stop his plan. Nathan reveals that he has taken over and warns Peter to stay out of the way, causing Peter to knock him unconscious. He then goes to destroy Mohinder's Pinehearst laboratory and all of the newly created formula.

Elsewhere, Ando, Daphne, and Matt go to Mohinder's laboratory so that Ando can take the formula, gain the ability to travel through time and rescue a stranded Hiro. Unfortunately, Mohinder is at Pinehearst, so Daphne goes there to steal the formula.

At Pinehearst, Mohinder himself has discovered that his infection has spread to his lungs and his only hope of a cure is to take the formula. He is interrupted when Peter arrives to destroy the formula. During their discussion, Daphne steals a tube of formula from Mohinder's hand, which causes the pair to fight. Flint and Knox arrive to destroy the lab, rescuing Peter in the process. Flint explains that if other people gain powers they will become less special. Knox leaves to guard Nathan whilst Flint pins down Mohinder.

Upstairs, Scott wakes Nathan up and tells him he was the only Marine injected with the formula but Knox arrives and breaks Scott's neck. Eventually, Nathan fights Knox until Tracy arrives and saves him, killing Knox. She tries to persuade Nathan to leave before it's too late. He fires her and leaves.

Daphne returns to Mohinder's old laboratory with the formula. Matt points out Ando could get any number of powers but Daphne points out she wanted to run and gained the ability to run. Matt worried about what people thought about him, and gained telepathy. Ando injects himself and then passes out. Upon awakening, he tries to travel in time but fails. In his frustration, he hits a table causing a red glow, which he cannot control. When Matt touches him, his telepathy powers get stronger, allowing him to hear thousands of voices. Daphne then touches him, and disappears, re-appearing moments earlier, something Matt explains is due to travelling faster than the speed of light. He goes on to point out that Ando's power is actually an ability supercharger and will allow them to go back in time to rescue Hiro.

In the past, Hiro climbs off the flagpole. He goes downstairs and finds Young Hiro holding the healed dove, and mourning the death of his mother. Hiro asks Young Hiro for his help finding a piece of paper with numbers and figures: the formula. He promises Young Hiro he can save tomorrow and Young Hiro agrees. They manage to get into the safe, taking the formula, when Kaito catches them. He sends Young Hiro to bed and attacks Hiro with a sword. Hiro rips the formula in half and is rescued by Daphne and Ando before Kaito can kill him. Unfortunately, Hiro dropped the two halves of the formula in the past and Kaito retrieves them.

Daphne returns Ando and Hiro to the present. Ando explains that he now has powers and Hiro says that he was about to destroy the formula. Daphne takes Hiro to Pinehearst to retrieve it in the present. They arrive to find Tracy has frozen open Arthur's safe and has the formula. Hiro forcibly takes the formula, knocking Tracy out when she insults him.

At Pinehearst, Peter is demolishing the laboratory and Mohinder warns him that the formula is highly combustible, before Flint throws him against a wall, stunning him. Flint and Peter tip over the main tank of formula, which spills over Mohinder and wakes him up. His mutated skin fades away while Flint prepares to blow the place up. Peter wants to get the people out, but Flint says he doesn't care. Nathan hits him over the head, stunning him, and then punches Peter and knocks his legs out from under him. Flint wakes up and ignites the puddles of formula, setting the lab ablaze. Peter grabs a dose of the formula and injects himself, partially restoring his powers, he then flies with Nathan into the sky just as the laboratory explodes.

At Primatech, Noah, **Shanalee**, Angela, Claire and Meredith discover that the security guards are dead and the building is on emergency lockdown. Sylar tells them over the loudspeakers that he's killed Arthur and that he's now going to show them that they are all monsters like him. The group arms themselves and split up to find Sylar. Noah tasks **Shanalee** with 'Guarding' Claire, while she says "she's gonna do whatever the hell she wants without comment from him", implying that she doesn't follow anyone's orders, she protect Claire because she wants too.

Claire and Angela enter the study with **Shanalee** guarding the door, while Noah and Meredith reach the surveillance room. Sylar informs them that they're not hunting him: he's hunting them. He offers Claire a chance to escape with Noah and Meredith if she kills Angela. When Claire refuses, Sylar tells her to talk to Noah about how he and Elle turned him into a monster. After considering Angela for a brief moment, Claire cocks the shotgun and shoots the intercom instead, and she labels Sylar as the true monster. It is then that they realise **Shanalee** is no longer in the room.

Sylar has **Shanalee** against the wall in the hall, and as he exhibits more of his strange attraction to her he offers the deal of either going with him or killing Angela for Claire and Meredith's freedom. As she venomously declines, she insists on a third option of them killing him. Amused he kisses her, and as **Shana** fights against him he forcibly subdues her before kissing her neck. There, he whispers that no matter who and whatever future people see, **Shana **and him are together, and her future doesn't exist unless it has him in it.

Meanwhile, Noah releases Eric Doyle, Danny Pine, and Echo DeMille from Level 5. Noah tells them that he'll let the person who kills Sylar walk free, and Sylar will kill them if they try to escape. As they leave, Meredith warns they don't stand a chance, and Noah explains that they'll work as bait.

Meredith makes her way through the hallways and finds Danny Pine's severed, partially metallic arm. Sylar appears behind Meredith and telekinetically throws away Meredith's gun. Eric Doyle appears and takes control of Sylar before Sylar overpowers him, leaving him lying on the ground bleeding from his nose. He then injects Meredith with adrenaline.

Noah finds Echo DeMille dead and Meredith in a cell, flaming out of control. Noah joins her, setting down his gun, when Sylar removes the clip (leaving one bullet) and shuts them in. He tells Noah to make a choice, Meredith's life or his own.

Sylar transmits an image of Noah and Meredith to Claire. Angela warns her that Sylar wants them to go down there but Claire doesn't care. They make their way down the hallway but Sylar abducts Angela and then ambushes Claire. Claire runs away to the cell, where she finds Sylar has ripped out the keypad. Noah tells Meredith to concentrate her heat in her hands and press her hands to the glass. Noah then uses his bullet on the now weakened glass, which cracks and Claire uses her weight to break through. Claire and Noah go after Sylar, promising to return for Meredith.

With an unconscious **Shanalee** on the ground in the background, Sylar confronts Angela, who tells him that he's a hero for killing Arthur and saving the world. He asks if she's his mother, telling her that he will know if she is lying, so she admits she's not his mother. She explains she needed him to work for the Company and saw him as a killer and a monster that could be manipulated. He starts choking her and she says she knows who his real parents are. Before Angela can tell him, Claire comes up behind Sylar and stabs him in the back of the head with a piece of glass. An alarm goes off and Noah arrives and says they need to leave now. Claire tells her father to get Angela and **Shana** out and goes to see Meredith. Meredith is blazing out of control and tells her to go, and Noah arrives to tell her she has to leave. They run out of the hallway as flames sweep through the building.

"Volume Three" ends with a narration by Mohinder, overlapped with images of the surviving characters. Peter drops Nathan to the ground, and Nathan asks why Peter saved him. Peter insists he loves him and Nathan says it isn't what he would have done. Mohinder is walking down the highway and a car pulls over to pick him up. He sees himself reflected in a car window, restored to normal. Tracy opens the door and implies he should get in. Hiro and Daphne return to Mohinder's old laboratory and Hiro tears up the formula. Matt and Daphne embrace, and Hiro and Ando bow to each other. Matt looks up and sees a vision of Usutu looking on.

Claire, **Shanalee**, Noah, and Angela watch the Company Headquarters of Primatech burn, and Claire cries, knowing Meredith is still inside.

The main idea to the ending of this volume is that both companies that "helped" those with powers are gone, and with the title 'Fugitives' for the next volume, those with powers may be hunted.

"Volume Four" begins three weeks later. Nathan meets with someone in a limousine in Washington, D.C. Nathan says their only option is to get the U.S. government involved. The other man is going over files of Tracy, Micah Sanders, **Shanalee Davis**, Mohinder, Matt, and Hiro telling him there are many others with powers. Nathan says all the evidence the man needs is there, and he wants to put them in a facility where they won't be a danger to anyone. The man agrees to get them whatever they need. Nathan gets out and says, "Thank you, Mr. President."

* * *

><p><strong>"A Clear and Present Danger", Episode Fourteen<strong>

Tracy Strauss

Tracy Strauss is captured by armed men, while a TV interview with the new chairman of Senate Homeland Security Committee, Nathan Petrelli, plays in the background. The leader of the group calls to tell Nathan they have the first one.

Hiro Nakamura 

Hiro tries to make Ando into a superhero. Ando is unimpressed as he feels his power is worthless, and leaves when Hiro injects him with a GPS implant. Later, when Hiro tracks Ando and calls him to apologize, Ando overhears Hiro being kidnapped.

Claire Bennet, Shanalee Davis

Having earned their GED, Claire Bennet and **Shanalee Davis **are looking into an elite college education with Angela Petrelli, but Claire is more concerned with Sylar and the fact they never found his body while **Shana **tries to deal with her unease about Sylar and what her future is now with him dead. As Claire and **Shanalee** are leaving, she listens in on a phone call where Nathan tells Angela to keep Claire away from Matt Parkman and Peter. Angela spots the girls, who then promptly leave.

Peter Petrelli 

Peter is working as a paramedic and attending to a car accident victim. His partner Hesam has to pull Peter away from the casualty, with Peter insisting he could have saved him, had he been stronger. As the dead man is taken away, Hesam mentions that Peter's brother is in town for the day. Peter receives a call from Claire warning him about Nathan's plans. Peter goes to talk to Angela while Claire and **Shana** go to warn Matt. Peter catches a yellow cab, which happens to be driven by Mohinder Suresh. In a scene similar to the first episode, Peter asks Mohinder if he ever had the feeling like he was meant to do something extraordinary. Mohinder points out that everyone is keeping a low profile, except for Nathan. They get to their destination and Mohinder lets him out.

Peter arrives at Angela's home and finds Nathan waiting for him. Nathan informs his brother that their mother isn't there. He explains that he has a plan of his own and would like Peter's input. Peter expresses his disinterest and leaves. When Peter arrives at his own apartment, he finds Nathan waiting for him. Nathan apologizes for disowning him and emphasizes the importance of what he's doing, again asking Peter to join him. When Peter refuses, Noah tasers him from behind.

Mohinder Suresh

Once Peter is gone, The Hunter gets in the cab behind him, and forces Mohinder to drive to a parking lot. As Mohinder gets out of the cab, he rips off the car door, knocks out The Hunter, and uses the door as a shield. He runs away and Noah arrives in a SUV and rescues him. As they escape, Noah asks him who he's been in contact with. They get to the exit only to discover that The Hunter and his men have cut them off. Noah apologizes and then tasers Mohinder, who staggers out of the car and collapses.

Sylar

Sylar, alive and well, goes to see Martin Gray, the watchmaker he believed to be his father. He questions Martin and discovers that Martin purchased Sylar from his brother who was in need of money. He gives Sylar the address, then tells him to leave, which Sylar does. When Sylar arrives at Samson Gray's home he finds the door is open and enters. A group of armed men appear and attempt to immobilize him with tranquilizer darts. Sylar overpowers them and starts to torture one for information.

Daphne Millbrook and Matt Parkman

Daphne superspeeds back into her apartment where Matt is eating. They discuss using their powers to make life easier and Matt persuades her to lead a normal life while Usutu, visible only to Matt, stands nearby. Later, Usutu appears to Matt with a message, explaining that he's an illusion. Usutu says that Matt is on a journey to become a prophet and the world needs him to tell the future. Matt's eyes turn white and he starts to sketch.

While inspecting the finished work, Claire and **Shana** arrive to warn him that people will be coming to get him. The drawings show 's Matt and a girl who appears to be **Shanalee** being shot in the neck whilst looking at some drawings. Suddenly, someone shoots a dart through the window into his neck. The men in black arrive and while **Shana** tries to hurry Claire through the front door, she's shot in the neck. The men capture Claire as **Shana** goes down.

Nathan Petrelli

At an airplane hangar, Nathan reviews his prisoners, all hooded and confined to negate their powers. The Hunter arrives and reports that Sylar escaped. He also shows Nathan that one of the prisoners is Claire. Nathan takes her and puts her in a car to be driven home, telling her to forget what she's seen while a drugged Claire keeps repeating **Shanalee's** name. While the rest of the prisoners are led onto a cargo plane, Claire escapes from the car and sneaks aboard. Once airborne, Claire finds that the prisoners include Hiro, Peter and Mohinder, and she removes the drug feeds from the latter two as well as **Shanalee's**. Peter manages to touch Mohinder and take his power, using it to break his shackles. As Peter attacks the guards, **Shana **frees the other passengers while Claire grabs a taser and goes to the cockpit, stunning one guard and threatening the pilot. She discovers that Noah is in the co-pilot's seat.

Peter tries to free Tracy as another guard attacks him. He gains Tracy's power and inadvertently touches the side of the plane. It freezes and shatters, and the guards and at least one prisoner are swept out but are saved at the last minute by **Shanalee Davis'** Shadow Ability. As the plane starts to go down, the netting Peter is holding onto comes unfastened and he starts to get swept away before Mohinder grabs hold of him. In the cockpit, the pilot loses control and the plane plummets towards the ground. **Shanalee** tries desperately to control her Shadow Ability and steady the plane but she's still in a drug induced haze. The final shot shows Mohinder losing his grip on Peter's hand, a direct reference to the cliffhanger of the pilot episode, "Genesis".

* * *

><p><strong>"Trust and Blood", Episode Fifteen<strong>

Matt Parkman, Mohinder Suresh, Hiro Nakamura 

After the plane crash, the heroes scatter and are chased by government agents. Matt, Suresh, and Hiro all end up hiding in the same ditch, as they about to be discovered captured and/or killed **Shanalee Davis** appears and uses her Shadow Ability to create the Wolf Cerberus, her shadow creation that has some apparent free will. As it mauls a soldier so they can escape Hiro exclaims about 'Shadow Girl' saving them, **Shana** allowing the Asian man to hug her in their reunion despite the dire circumstances. As Matt and Mohinder thank **Shana**, they are both weary of **Shanalee's **escalating aggressive Shadow attacks on the soldiers. In direct reference to Season One's episode eleven, 'Fallout', Matt tries to read **Shana's** mind only to get an on slaughter of the howling of wolves inside their heads, in explanation **Shanalee **emotionlessly states that "this Guard Dog is pissed".

Matt and Suresh are hopeful that Hiro can just teleport them away, but Hiro tells them that his powers are gone. Matt enters a precognitive state and leads the other three to a trailer where he finds crayons.

He draws many pictures, but the most attention is paid to a drawing of Daphne being shot with the plane wreckage in the background. Matt rushes back to the crash site, and Hiro and Mohinder follow while **Shanalee** wishes them luck and tries to find Claire.

Daphne Millbrook, Ando Masahashi

Ando tries to book a flight to Russellville, Arkansas after tracking Hiro's GPS signal, but the person on the other end of the phone seems to have never heard of Russellville. Daphne shows up as Ando hangs up the phone. She's trying to find Matt and figured Hiro and Ando may be able to help. When Ando hears Matt disappeared as well, he decides the people who kidnapped Hiro may have Matt too. Daphne grabs Ando and speeds off to Russellville.

Peter Petrelli, Claire Bennet

Peter and Claire are escaping together when Noah appears and holds them at gunpoint. He initially tries to force them both to come back to the camp with him, but eventually agrees to let Peter escape when he realizes that he's not willing to shoot him.

Claire, though, is taken back to the military troops' camp where Nathan is waiting and makes plans to send her back home. Claire is unwilling to forsake her friends, though, and rages against both of her fathers and their betrayal of the other heroes.

Daphne and Ando arrive at the crash site and, while they don't see either Matt or Hiro, see Claire in shackles. Daphne reassures Ando that Hiro can't be dead since Ando kills him in the future and speeds off to bust out Claire.

By the time Daphne and Claire return, Matt and the others have shown up. Everyone has a semi-joyous reunion before the government troops show up and start shooting. Daphne is the first to take a bullet, fulfilling the prophecy of Matt's drawing. Claire starts taking bullets to cover the others' escape, but Matt takes the opportunity to get revenge instead of running. He gets into one of the men's head and makes him start shooting his fellow soldiers. The Hunter shows up and kills the brainwashed man and Matt makes a run for it. Everyone except for Claire and Daphne escape.

The Hunter drags Claire back to the camp and threatens to shoot Claire in the back of her head, figuring that will be enough to kill her. Noah and Nathan both show up at an opportune time and tell The Hunter to stand down. Nathan and The Hunter have words that amount to the Hunter telling Nathan to watch his back because he won't always be in touch while Noah escorts Claire to a car and warns her that the Hunter will be watching her like a hawk now. Claire gets into the car and finally goes home.

On Peter's escape from Noah, he runs into Tracy. She initially wants to go back, figuring she can get her life back, but Peter convinces her to make a run for it. He hatches a plan to steal military uniforms and head back to the camp to stop Nathan, but Tracy figures out a way to trick Nathan, figuring they think the same and thus she can get into his head.

They run into a clearing were a haggard looking **Shanalee Davis** has apparently been consumed by her ability, she's surrounded by a Pack of Shadow Wolves, it becoming clear that she has the power to summon more than just Cerberus (her creation that she constructs from Shadow and has an individual consciousness separate from her own). The Pack of Shadow Wolves are feeding on a group of slaughtered soldiers, and Tracy is too scared to go anywhere near them or the other hero. However resolved to either bring **Shanalee** back to awareness or to stop her merciless killing, Peter cautiously approaches **Shana**. As he enters the clearing the Pack of Shadow Wolves freeze, but when they don't move Peter walks a little closer. As he draws nearer, the largest Wolf there who Peter somehow recognises as Cerberus, and comes to the conclusion he's Alpha of the Pack, moves from its sentinel place besides **Shana** and sniffs him. As Peter freezes, Cerberus begins to growl before slowly **Shanalee** turns her head towards them and offhandedly comments on how her Wolves don't like the artificial smell of the drugs they had been fed. Apparently satisfied Cerberus backs off, but follows Peter's heel's closely as he moves to stand besides the Shadow Manipulator.

Peter apprehensively asks if she's okay, and she directs his attention to a bush a little a ways from them where a body is hidden but the legs are sticking out. The legs are that of a toddlers, with pink velcro 'kitty' shoes. Horrified, Peter listens as **Shana** recounts that she came across the group of soldiers just as they shot the girl in the head. Court in the memory **Shanalee's** upper lip curls to reveal her teeth, and her Wolves howl as her ability surges and more Shadow creations appear. Hesitantly Peter hugs her. While **Shana** is physically unresponsive to Peter's hug, after a while all but Cerberus disappear from the clearing. Cerberus licks Peter's hand before also disappearing.

Tracy calls Nathan and tells him that she can give him Peter if he will give her life back. They set up a rendezvous at the historic site of the battle of Russellville, where they plan to trap him.

Naturally, Nathan saw the trap coming and brought some of "his team", including the Hunter and Noah, with him. A standoff ensues in which Noah repeatedly refuses to take a kill shot on Peter while he holds a gun to Nathan's head. In an earlier conversation with Tracy, Peter explained that he can only take one power by touch now. As soon as he picks up a new power, the last one is gone. He takes the opportunity of being in contact with Nathan to steal his power and fly's away with **Shanalee** who was hidden from view. Tracy tries to bargain, but is taken prisoner once again.

Peter, **Shana**, Matt, Suresh, Hiro, and Ando all regroup and plan to go underground to plan their revenge. They agree to ditch their cellphones, credit cards, and any attachment to their own lives in the realization that Nathan will be watching. Peter warns that they will have to do things that they never imagined and nobody seems fazed, least of all Matt who makes it clear that he is not interested in justice, only revenge, as it is still unknown (but presumed) whether Daphne is dead. However, **Shanalee Davis** isn't interested, at least not yet, until she finds Claire and makes sure she is safe. Before she parts with the team, **Shana** cryptically tells them that they'll be contacted by someone named 'Rebel' soon, and to trust Him.

Back in Costa Verde at the Bennet House, Sandra thinks Claire has been looking at college placements while **Shanalee Davis** is once again visiting either Molly Walker in India or Micah Sanders as she so often does. Claire tells her about wanting to go to a school close to home, and Sandra is excited. After she leaves, Claire gets an anonymous text messages from a person calling themselves "Rebel", stating to keep fighting and not give up. The sender doesn't reveal any more except that he hates "Them" as much as Claire does.

Nathan Petrelli

Forty-two hours later, Nathan is recounting all of this to someone over the phone. At the end of the conversation, Nathan tells her that they both know Peter and both know that he will eventually come to her. Nathan wants to know if she will do the right thing and call him when it happens.

Angela tells Nathan that she won't help now as he pushed her aside to work with the government. As she says this she looks over a file on Danko, it has a newspaper clipping and mentions a killing.

After Angela hangs up on Nathan, he heads to a trailer where a hooded figure is sitting, he removes the hood to reveal that the figure is Tracy. He makes a speech about how he is doing the right thing for everyone. Over Tracy's cries that Nathan is "One of us", Tracy is redrugged and rehooded and Nathan walks away in darkness.

Sylar

In Newark, NJ, Sylar has kidnapped Agent Simmons in a house near his father's taxidermy shop. When the tenants - a woman named Mary and her son arrive home and his plan becomes clear. He has gotten nowhere with the torture and instead decides to torture Mary and Luke until the agent reveals information about his father and who he is working for. Sylar uses his silver-tongue to intimidate them. Eventually Luke struggles to get out of his grip and uses his power on Sylar's cup, causing it to explode. Impressed, Sylar pulls him aside and has him demonstrate it further. Whilst Sylar is mocking Mary about Luke, Agent Simmons frees himself and pulls a gun. Luke instinctively pushes Sylar aside uses his ability on Simmons and microwaves him, causing his blood to boil and leak out like water. With the only source he had gone, Sylar departs but Luke chases him and begs for him to take him along. Sylar declines until Luke says he knows where his father is. Sylar can tell he isn't lying and agrees. They steal Mary's car and drive off.

* * *

><p><strong>"Building 26", Episode Sixteen<strong>

Matt Parkman, Hiro Nakamura

Matt Parkman's prophetic images from the previous episode leads Hiro Nakamura and Ando Masahashi to India to stop a wedding from taking place. The bride, Annapoora, is upset as she truly does not love the groom, Deepak, and is being forced into the wedding. Hiro becomes jealous of Ando, who talks to Annapoora and becomes the hero by making her call off the wedding. Afterward, a furious Deepak kidnaps Ando and makes the wedding go ahead as planned. By the end of the episode, the wedding is in full swing when Hiro manages to stop the wedding, and get Ando back. Hiro discerns that the trip to India was destined so that he realizes that he can be the Hero without having special abilities. Near the end of the episode, the two receive a fax from the mysterious "Rebel", the same name that has been contacting Claire Bennet and **Shanalee **(Dubbed 'Shadow Girl' by Hiro)** Davis** told them to trust. The fax tells Hiro and Ando that they need to save Matt Parkman.

Nathan Petrelli 

Meanwhile, Nathan Petrelli seeks more funding but finds trouble when his new boss, Abby, gets sent to investigate what he has been doing. She finds Tracy Strauss in captivity and orders Nathan to shut down the entire operation. Abby's mind drastically changes however when she sees Tracy escape and freeze a man to death, before being put back in her cell. Abby states that he can have all the funding he needs. Tracy believes that Nathan left the door unlocked and weakened the chains so she could escape for Abby to see the truth about the whole operation, and further warns Nathan she will inevitably escape. Nathan and Danko both know however that Danko had schemed the whole thing behind Nathan's back.

Sylar

Sylar and Luke Campbell are heading west to find Sylar's birth parents. Tension increases between them as Luke tries to befriend Sylar, but they soon stop at a diner to refuel and get something to eat. Sylar states that recently his only desire is to find his birth father. Luke gives Sylar the address of his birth father out of sympathy, but Nathan's men charge in and ruin the moment. They capture Luke while Sylar escapes after betraying Luke by telling him he doesn't need him anymore. Inevitably Sylar comes back, kills Nathan's men, rescues Luke and steals a laptop computer. Although Sylar states that he only came back for the laptop to learn how they have been tracking him, it is shown by Luke's probing that he may have a softer side.

Claire Bennet

Tension finds the Bennet family back at their house, with Claire Bennet telling her father, Noah Bennet that she "can't lie to (Sandra) anymore." Noah, however, believes that Sandra, as well as Claire's brother, are safer not knowing about Nathan's plan. Noah then ends the conversation by say he's enrolled her in college, to which he is going to force her to attend.

Later on in the episode, Claire gets another anonymous text message from "Rebel" asking her to warn Alex Woolsley at Sam's Comics in Buford. She goes to rescue Alex, only to find Noah also there for the same reason. Staying hidden, she manages to get Alex to escape, and the two eventually run off. During this Alex reveals his ability is being able to breathe under water. Claire advises Alex to stay hidden, then tries to return home to avoid suspicion. Noah catches her and determines what she's been doing. Noah warns her that if his agency discovers he can't control her anymore, she would be on the list of people to catch. Claire smiles and simply acknowledges that he can't. Claire finally gives in to her guilt from the start of the episode and tells Sandra about all the lies that Noah has been telling her and that **Shanalee Davis** is missing which leads to Noah getting kicked out of the house. It also shows Alex is staying hidden with Claire in her room. Later, at a hotel bar, Noah drinks as he examines his wedding ring before passing out. He is then picked up and walked away by Matt Parkman, Peter Petrelli, and Mohinder Suresh.

* * *

><p><strong>"Cold Wars", Episode Seventeen<strong>

Matt Parkman, Peter Petrelli, Nathan Petrelli, Noah Bennet

The episode begins with Matt Parkman, Peter Petrelli, and Mohinder Suresh planning to drug Noah Bennet and interrogate him. The scene from the previous episode is repeated, showing Noah getting dragged out of the bar by the three. They then take him to a hotel, where Matt uses his telepathic powers to probe Noah's mind and discover the origins of Nathan Petrelli's agency.

In the first flashback, taking place five weeks earlier, Noah is shown meeting with Angela Petrelli. She confirms that Primatech has been dismantled and gives him a watch for all the hard work that he had done over the years. Matt confirms that the drugs are working and he will be able to discover the truth of the agency soon, while Suresh becomes concerned for Noah's health and argues that Matt is intentionally hurting him in revenge for what happened to Daphne Millbrook. Peter resolves the issue by pointing out that Noah has all the answers, while they have nothing, and they must continue. In another flashback taking place a week after the first, Matt discovers Nathan had planned the whole thing. Nathan wanted Noah's help in rounding up the heroes because of his past experience in doing so. In the flashback, Noah is also seen showing Nathan all the equipment he's used over the years, hidden away in a locked room. Peter flies off to grab the weapons and gear.

Meanwhile, Danko becomes concerned that Noah hasn't checked in, and orders his team to find him. Nathan is surprised they are having Noah under surveillance, but Danko also reveals they are doing the same to him. Danko says Noah and Nathan's connections to Claire Bennet and Peter, who they have been somewhat partial to, compromises their decision making. At the storage unit, Peter begins procuring weapons and gear, all the while being watched by Nathan's agency due to a security camera. Danko has his men move in, but Peter manages to distract them with a flash grenade and flies off with the weapons.

Back in the hotel, Noah warns the two to leave while they can as the agency will be surely looking for him. Suresh agrees, but Matt decides to continue the interrogation. In the next flashback, taking place three weeks prior, Noah is introduced to Danko and Building 26. Noah is disappointed when Nathan reveals Danko will be running the operation, instead of him as he had originally thought. Later, Noah is shown asking Suresh for his help on the job. Matt is furious that Suresh had known about the agency's plan without telling them, while Suresh claims he didn't believe Noah at the time. The two have a brief struggle, which distracts them enough to allow Noah to escape. However, Peter arrives just in time to stop him.

Matt decides to discover more about Danko, and delves into Noah's mind once more. In a flashback one week prior, Noah is seen paying a visit to Danko's house. The two seem to be at odds, but Noah assures him he'll obey his orders. Peter flies off to confront Danko, while it is also shown Danko's men are mobilizing outside the hotel. Before Danko can give the order to move in, he is stopped by Peter. Danko tries to get Peter to shoot him to prove his point that people like him are dangerous, but Nathan arrives at the scene (Danko is surprised how he got there so quickly). Peter shoots Danko in the arm, but Nathan warns Peter that by killing Danko he will effectively be writing a kill order on all people with abilities. Nathan also informs Peter of the imminent raid on Matt and Suresh, causing Peter to fly off. Danko then orders his men to move in.

Seeing that Danko's men have arrived, Matt intends to kill Noah, but Noah claims Daphne is still alive. Suresh offers to hold off the commandos while Matt can read Noah's mind once more for confirmation. In the final memory taking place two days ago, Noah is seen visiting a recently captured Daphne, who while wounded is still very much alive. Mohinder manages to distract several of the guards, but is eventually captured. Matt decides to not kill Noah and is captured as well. However, as the guards are leading him back to the van, Peter swoops in, grabs Matt, and flies off. Nathan visits Suresh in a holding cell, and informs him he must help him find a solution to people's abilities, lest the government decide that they should all be killed. Later, Danko decides that Nathan's personal interests are clouding his judgment, and asks Noah to help him take over the agency. Noah agrees, but is later shown meeting with Angela Petrelli, telling her he's successfully gained Danko's trust for an unknown purpose. Matt and Peter fly to Isaac Mendez's old loft in New York and Matt draws the future in an attempt to find Daphne. Instead he draws pictures of pipe bombs and one of himself wearing a vest strapped with them. Peter tries to convince Matt that he isn't a murderer, but Matt demands an explanation for his most terrifying painting: a mural on the floor of Washington D.C. being destroyed in a nuclear explosion.

* * *

><p><strong>"Exposed", Episode Eighteen<strong>

Matt Parkman, Peter and Nathan Petrelli

In Isaac Mendez's old loft, Matt Parkman continues to paint pictures of the future in an effort to find Daphne MillBrook, but repeatedly only paints himself strapped to bombs. He and Peter Petrelli are then surprised to see a computer nearby activate with a message from the mysterious "Rebel," telling them where Daphne is and to leave immediately. Remembering **Shanalee Davis'**, the Shadow Manipulator, advice Matt and Peter escape just before Danko's men storm the loft. He and Peter head to Building 26 in Washington D.C., where their plan is for Matt to use his telepathy to control enough people to allow them into the building and rescue Daphne. Matt isn't sure that he can control all of the people they will encounter, so Peter replicates his power to make this easier. Using their abilities, Matt and Peter reach a control room where Peter starts to use the computer to try to find Daphne as they don't know exactly where she's being held. Danko finds out they're there, but Matt telepathically controls two guards to hold Danko where he is. Peter finds out Daphne's not in the building, but has been moved to a medical facility. At this point, the "Rebel" opens a video file on the computer, showing the abducted heroes being loaded onto the plane from "A Clear and Present Danger," a video which would surely ruin the organization if exposed to the public. Peter copies the file to a flash drive, explaining they can use it as leverage to get Daphne back.

Matt's control over the two men is broken when Noah Bennet activates the fire alarm, which causes Matt to lose focus on using his telepathy. Peter takes the flash drive and the two start to escape, while the building's power is cut (presumably by "Rebel"). Matt and Peter encounter Danko, Nathan Petrelli, Noah and some of their men and Matt telepathically holds them in place and tells Peter to escape while he holds them there. Peter does but the power comes back on along with the fire alarm, disrupting Matt's telepathy again and causing him to be caught. Later, Peter tries to trade the video for Matt and Daphne, but Noah and Danko set up a trap. Unexpectedly, Noah telepathically warns Peter of the trap and thanks to his warning he moves and is only clipped in the shoulder by a bullet, but falls off the roof of the building they are on. However, he is caught and flown away by Nathan.

Afterwards, Nathan has a conversation with his mother, Angela Petrelli, and Peter. Nathan suspects Angela of being the "Rebel" but she dismisses it, claiming she would never betray Nathan and she is in full support of his agency. Nathan tries to convince Peter to come back with him so he can be safely arrested. Peter disagrees after Nathan won't say he does it because he loves Peter. Peter reabsorbs Nathan's ability and flies away to safety. Nathan wants to go after his brother but is stopped by Angela. She tells Nathan she's dreamed of the future again, telling him "the game has changed" and that he "needs to be ready." She then whispers something to Nathan, after which it shows Nathan looking off in apparent awe.

Peter goes ahead and sends the video to news stations. Seeing it on the news that night, Danko straps Matt to a vest of bombs (fulfilling one of his paintings), drugs him and dumps him in the middle of Washington D.C. in order to make people "understand" that people with abilities are terrorists by presumably detonating the bomb Matt's attached to.

Sylar

Meanwhile, Sylar and Luke Campbell continue their drive as Sylar searches for his father. They stop at an abandoned, boarded up diner, where Sylar has several flashbacks pertaining to his childhood. He remembers spotting a man and his father exchanging money prior to his father's immediate departure. In his memory, young Sylar chases his father outside of the restaurant and witnesses his father murder his mother in their car using telekinesis to cut her forehead, much like Sylar's own weapon of choice. After his flashback ends, Sylar vows to gain revenge on his father and demands that Luke return home to his mother.

Claire Bennet

Claire Bennet has continued to hide Alex Woolsley from Danko's men and the operation, she is visibly worried and tense about **Shanalee Davis'** absence. The only communication between the two since the plane crash is a text message from **Shana** stating 'Trust Rebel'.

Claire keeps Alex in her closet at first but then when her mother Sandra finds him she concedes that she is protecting him. At first Sandra is angry and disappointed, but she then offers to help Alex escape. She says that there is a van outside watching the house and then makes a fake ID for Alex. Later, Claire talks with her mother. Claire apologizes for dragging her mother into this, and asks her whether she and Noah are going to get a divorce. Sandra assures her she is not the reason they are having issues, and says she doesn't know yet. Claire and Alex also share a brief moment, wondering if things were different they might go out. Sandra then distracts the people watching the house, allowing Claire and Alex to escape out the back. After being chased, they hide in a pool to avoid being seen. While in the pool, Alex gives her mouth-to-mouth for oxygen, resulting in a kiss. At the end of the episode, Eric Doyle comes to Claire saying that Rebel has told him that Claire will help him.

* * *

><p><strong>"Shades of Gray", Episode Nineteen <strong>

Nathan Petrelli, Matt Parkman

Nathan Petrelli discovers Danko's plan to set up Matt Parkman as a terrorist to blow up in Washington D.C. While Matt is surrounded by police forces, Nathan flies over to talk to him. Danko sees Nathan with Matt on news channels, but decides to detonate the bomb anyway. However, "Rebel" intervenes by hacking into the network. Nathan urges Matt to use his powers to see if he can find out how to disarm the bomb by reading the minds of the police around him. Danko gains control of the bomb again, but Matt manages to disarm it in time. Nathan then punches Matt, who is then taken into custody. Later, Nathan tells Danko he will attempt to have him removed from the agency, though Danko responds by saying he heard Tracy Strauss mention Nathan was "one of us." Nathan meets with Tracy, urging her to not to divulge anything. When Danko enters her cell to ask her about Nathan possibly having powers, she replies she has no idea. Later, Danko talks with Noah Bennet about asking Angela Petrelli about Nathan. Noah warns Angela that Danko has set his sights on her, though she replies she'll be ready for him. Danko meets with Angela in New York, and attempts to discover if Nathan has an ability, pointing out that Nathan's brother, daughter and parents all had abilities. Angela denies it, and then brings up a certain incident in Danko's past that had involved the deaths of many people. At this, Danko is visibly stirred and leaves. Afterwards, Nathan notifies Danko that he's been fired after consulting with the President, and decides to appoint Noah in his place. Danko later confronts Nathan with a gun, but instead of killing him, he shoots at the window behind Nathan and pushes him through it. Nathan activates his ability to stop his fall, but in clear view of Danko; Nathan then flies away, leaving a bewildered Danko to ask Noah if he had any idea of it.

Sylar

Sylar finally arrives at his father Samson's house, an old run-down place that is falling apart. Samson seems indifferent when he meets Sylar, and when Sylar announces his intentions to kill him, he reveals he is already dying from cancer. Samson also reveals he has a power similar to Sylar's, including an acquired ability that paralyzes a person as if they were drugged. He also shares knowledge of Sylar's methodology, picking easy, helpless targets rather than going after "big game." He also suggests Sylar take the fight to Nathan's agency rather than always running from their agents. When Samson witnesses Sylar heal instantly after accidentally cutting himself, he tries to take the ability from Sylar by paralyzing him. Sylar, however, manages to override it. Samson points out that taking his ability will not harm him as he can heal, but Sylar says he doesn't wish for his father to have such a power, and decides to leave. Samson begs Sylar to kill him, but Sylar says his cancer will eventually do so anyway, and leaves after gloating that he has "a women & a future" waiting for him back in New York. It's implied that he's referring to **Shanalee Davis**. Later, Danko returns to his apartment and discovers Samson's stuffed rabbit on his desk, and Sylar is shown ready to confront him.

Claire Bennet, Shanalee Davis

Claire Bennet is shocked to find Eric Doyle at her house, who says "Rebel" had told him to ask her for help. Claire refuses to do so, after what Doyle had done to her and her mother. Doyle at first wonders why Claire hadn't been hunted after, and after Claire reveals she had been given a free pass, he accuses her of abandoning her kind for not helping. Doyle insists he's changed, and that she doesn't know what it's like to be hunted. Doyle then leaves after explaining he doesn't want to force her to help. Claire later gets a job at the comic book store, filling Alex Woolsley's position, and after being asked during the interview about what type of hero she would want to be, she wonders if she should have helped Doyle. She then gets a message from "Rebel" warning her that agents have found Doyle. Doyle manages to use his ability to subdue one of the agents, but Claire arrives and knocks out the other. As another two agents attempt to corner them **Shanalee** appears and using her Shadow ability knocks them against the ally wall rendering them unconscious.

After a relieved reunion between Claire and **Shana**, the latter hands Doyle a folder containing everything he needs to start a life under a new identity. Doyle thanks them, and Claire mentions that she is doing so because it is "who she needs to be right now." When Claire asks Doyle if he really has changed, Doyle just smiles and walks away. Later, **Shanalee** tells Claire she's been helping 'Rebel' (it is presumed this means saving other people with abilities from the Hunter and Nathan Petrelli).

"Rebel" sends a message to them warning that Claire's free pass has expired and that agents are coming to apprehend her. The agents find no trace of Claire in the bedroom; **Shana** and Claire are shown clinging to Nathan, floating outside Claire's window as they look on.

Hiro Nakamura

Hiro Nakamura and Ando Masahashi arrive at an address in Los Angeles, under directions from "Rebel" to save Matt Parkman. However, they find out the message had possibly been referring to another person, as they find Matt Parkman to be a baby. The baby's annoyed teenage babysitter is eager to pawn the baby off to them, who believes Hiro and Ando to be her replacement, and then leaves. A confused Hiro is left holding the baby Matt Parkman.

* * *

><p><strong>"Cold Snap", Episode Twenty<strong>

Noah Bennet, Sylar, Tracy Strauss 

The episode opens on Emile Danko shaving in his bathroom, when he is interrupted by his house alarm indicating the front door is open. Danko carefully investigates, noticing the open door, but also finds Eric Doyle, drugged and wrapped as a present with a gift note to Danko. Noah Bennet meets with Angela Petrelli in New York, who tells Noah to keep Danko from setting his sights on capturing her son Nathan Petrelli. Angela suggests he give Danko "Rebel" to distract him; though Noah points out that he may be of use to them, Angela remarks she is prepared to continue on without the aid of "Rebel." Before leaving, Noah implies that Angela has now been targeted, though Angela replies she was planning on leaving the city.

Later, Noah tells Danko that he can get Rebel for him. Having reviewed what he knows of Rebel's communications to Tracy Strauss, Noah believes that Rebel has a plan for her. He persuades Danko that they allow Rebel to break Tracy out so they can follow her to Rebel; a plan which Noah hopes will earn him Danko's trust and respect now that Nathan is no longer able to exert a moderating influence on the operation. Rebel does indeed break Tracy out by cutting the power to the heat lamps and unlocking doors for her. As she is escaping, she also frees Matt Parkman and Mohinder Suresh, who had also been pacified and hooked up to drugs. As they leave, Matt carries the wounded Daphne Millbrook with them. Afterwards, Matt and Mohinder take Daphne to a hospital. Daphne recovers from her wound and leaves, telling Matt that she cannot start a relationship based on a dream. Matt finds Daphne in Paris and reveals to her he can now fly. They fly together over Paris, admitting their feelings for each other. However, Daphne realises it is only fantasy, and that she is really still in hospital. Daphne succumbs to her wounds and dies, with Matt in her head giving her a final, happy goodbye.

Noah catches Tracy in a clothing store, revealing his plan of using her as bait to catch Rebel. However, he offers to let her go if she can lead his men to Rebel; Danko had wanted to kill both Tracy and Rebel once they were caught. Tracy eventually meets Rebel, who is revealed to be Micah Sanders, this explaining why **Shanalee Davis** was so ready to trust 'Rebel'. Tracy apologizes for what she has done, and Micah chastises her for it, though they are able to escape to a parking garage. Seeing agents closing in, Tracy tells Micah to use his ability to activate the fire-sprinkler system. Telling Micah to go on without her, Tracy uses her freezing ability to kill the agents and, in the process, sacrifice herself for Micah like Niki Sanders did at the end of Volume 2. Danko arrives and shoots the frozen Tracy, causing her to shatter into many pieces, while Noah laments over his failed plan to catch Rebel and Tracy's apparent death (although a piece of Tracy's face is shown, where her right eye is seen blinking away a tear).

Hiro Nakamura

Hiro Nakamura and Ando Masahashi continue with the mission that Rebel entrusted to them, to keep the new hero safe. "Baby Matt Parkman" is discovered to be the child Matt had with his ex-wife, and to have the ability to deliver power with his touch (turning on a TV, activating electronic toys, etc.). Matt's ex-wife arrives, and they explain the situation. Before they can leave, Danko's men storm the house, and Hiro, Ando, and the baby seem trapped. However, the baby inadvertently helps Hiro regain his powers of time manipulation, and he is able to stop time. However, he finds he is still unable to teleport, and he takes the baby and the frozen-in-time Ando away from the house in a wheelbarrow. Far from the house, Hiro reverts time to normal, where he and Ando decide that with the baby, they will now be able to save the real Matt Parkman.

Angela Petrelli

Danko's men do come for Angela, though she is able to evade them having foreseen the event via her precognitive dreams. She then visits a friend of hers for cash to disappear. Finally, Danko's men seem to corner her in an elevator, as she had been trying to travel up the building, though the agents had changed the wiring to call the elevator down. However, Peter Petrelli arrives through the elevator shaft, and flies her to safety. The episode closes on a shot of Peter and Angela regrouping within the fitting irony of the Statue of Liberty, contemplating what to do next.

* * *

><p><strong>"Into Asylum", Episode Twenty-one<strong>

Nathan Petrelli, Claire Bennet, Shanalee Davis

Nathan Petrelli, **Shanalee Davis** and Claire Bennet have flown to Patzcuaro, Mexico, where Nathan checks them into a motel for the night, planning to hide from the government agents until he can come up with a plan. At a local cantina, Nathan attempts to win some money by playing a drinking game with some patrons, but ends up passing out. Claire offers to take over, and due to her regenerative abilities, she is unable to become intoxicated and wins the game. Claire and **Shana** then carry Nathan back to their hotel room. Nathan reveals the reason he had given Claire a free pass was that he had hoped he could win her over. As Nathan falls asleep, he says he will make some calls the next day to fix his mess. The next morning, however, Nathan reveals he has nothing, attributing his earlier pledge to fix things to being drunk. Claire angrily accuses him of not trying, saying she has always looked up to him as her "Superman," and leaves in a huff, **Shanalee **awkwardly following. Moments later Nathan finds them waiting for a bus to head back to San Diego, and mentions he will be flying up to the states. Claire at first refuses, but then smiles at Nathan with a quietly amused **Shanalee** watching on. The Shadow Manipulator bids them both goodbye because she intends to travel back to an unknown location and to continue to help 'Rebel' for the time being, it implied she's doing what she does best to help the other Heroes: Being a Guard Dog. Claire and **Shana** hug, while Nathan unexpectedly also embraces **Shanalee**, thanking her for looking out for Claire in the past.

Peter and Angela Petrelli

Peter Petrelli and his mother Angela Petrelli have flown to a church, where Angela claims she needs to rest and find some answers. Angela says she needs to fall asleep so she can dream. While Angela rests, Peter prays to God, demanding why he was never given something in return for saving the world. However, they are interrupted by men from the agency, who have entered the church. Peter and Angela go to hide in a confessional. Fitting to their location, Angela confesses that she too was once like Peter, and that she chose to pay a heavy price to save the world. The door to their booth is then opened by Noah Bennet, who keeps their location a secret and gives the all-clear to the other agents. Afterwards, Angela finally manages to sleep, and when awoken says she has dreamt again. She tells Peter they need to reunite their family, including Nathan and Claire, as well as a previously unmentioned sister of Angela's.

Noah Bennet, Sylar

Emile Danko is investigating a case in Arlington, Virginia, where three agents were killed trying to apprehend a man named James Martin. An agent named Jenkins recounts how he found the three lying there when he arrived, having suffered shots to the head at close range with no sign of a scuffle. Although Martin's ability is unknown, they have identified him as a person with abilities via comparing his DNA from a national database. Noah chastises Danko for sending his men in without knowing about the intended target, but Danko says he is desperate. Danko gets in his car, turns on the radio, and is about to pull out when Sylar appears in his backseat, revealing he was the one who sent him Eric Doyle and the stuffed rabbit from the previous episode. He then offers to help Danko catch Martin and other people with abilities, and mysteriously disappears before Danko can draw his gun on him. Danko talks with Noah, wondering how he was able to work with people with abilities during his time at Primatech. Noah replies that he just found ways to appeal to them. Later, Jenkins talks to Danko briefly before he is interrupted by a phone call from Sylar. As Jenkins leaves, Sylar informs Danko he found another body, that of Jenkins. They then realize that the man Danko was just talking to was Martin, who has the ability to shape-shift. Danko and his men give chase, but Martin escapes.

Later, Danko catches Sylar at Martin's house, and asks why he shouldn't just kill him now. Sylar repeats his previous offer, telling him he can help him track and kill people with abilities. They are able to track Martin to a nightclub, where they easily find him as he has shape-shifted to appear as Danko. The two lose him in the crowd, however. Danko then meets back with Sylar and informs him he is leaving. As they exit, Danko turns around and fires on Sylar; the real Sylar then enters, as the one Danko had shot was in fact Martin. Sylar then proceeds to take Martin's ability, and kills him. Later, Noah is stunned to see Sylar's body getting zipped up in a body bag, it being still unknown to everyone that this is actually Martin. Sylar meets with Danko again, and Sylar states that it will be easier for the two to operate now that everyone believes him to be dead. Danko then comments that if they succeed, Sylar will be the last person left with abilities, though Sylar just smiles and responds that it's funny how that works out. Secretly he plans to keep **Shanalee Davis**, the Shadow Manipulator, hidden until he kills Danko. (It is unclear whether Sylar has romantic feelings for **Shanalee**, despite various futures depicting them together, or if he intends to steal her power. However he has had chances to do this but hasn't)

* * *

><p><strong>"Turn and Face the Strange", Episode Twenty-two<strong>

Noah Bennet

Noah Bennet examines Sylar's corpse from the previous episode, who is in fact James Martin having shape-shifted to look like Sylar before dying. Noah becomes suspicious when Emile Danko doesn't give a clear explanation on how he managed to kill Sylar, but he is then surprised by a visit from his wife Sandra Bennet. Sandra is worried about the whereabouts of their daughter Claire Bennet, but Noah assures her she is safe. Danko and Sandra meet briefly, before Sandra leaves and tells Noah she will be staying in Washington, D.C. until she knows for sure where Claire is. Afterwards, the Danko that had spoken to Noah and Sandra before is revealed to be Sylar, who announces his intentions to the real Danko to utterly ruin Noah's life.

Noah checks on "Sylar's" body, removing the spike in his head. Seeing that he isn't healing, Noah orders a DNA analysis from the body. Afterwards, Sandra meets Noah in his apartment. Noah is shocked, however, when Sandra asks Noah to sign divorce papers, claiming she doesn't love him anymore before leaving. Noah later looks over the paperwork and notices her signature doesn't match that from previous documents. He also receives the DNA test results, and seeing that it matches that of Martin, realizes Sylar has shape-shifting abilities and that Sylar, not Sandra, had given him the divorce papers. Noah angrily confronts Sandra at her hotel with a gun, believing her to be Sylar, though he soon finds out she is the real Sandra. Noah explains what Sylar did, but Sandra furiously tells Noah to leave. Afterwards, back at Building 26, Noah pretends to be Sylar having morphed into him, and baits Danko with some files he claimed to have found. When Danko responds positively to this, Noah reveals himself and, holding Danko at gunpoint, demands to know where Sylar is. Danko reveals Sylar morphed to appear as an agent so he could track people with abilities along with his people. Noah confronts the man and ends up shooting him. However, the man fails to come back to life, and Danko says he has just killed an innocent man. Noah is forced to flee from the area, though the man is in fact revealed to be Sylar, having simply pretended to have died.

Hiro Nakamura, Matt Parkman

Hiro Nakamura and Ando Masahashi continue their journey with Matt Parkman's baby to save Matt Parkman. They run into a little trouble when they discover the baby causes their car to fail when he is upset; Ando is able to make the baby happy to keep their car running. Meanwhile, Matt decides to go after Danko to avenge Daphne Millbrook. Matt uses his telepathy on Danko to discover he is romantically involved with a woman named Alena. Matt confronts Alena alone, where he discovers Danko has been keeping what he does a secret from her. Matt takes Alena to Danko's apartment, where he forces Danko to reveal the truth about himself to Alena. Matt then intends to kill Alena so Danko can feel what he lost, but he is unable to and surrenders. Danko draws his gun, and Matt asks him to finish it, deciding he has nothing to live for. However, Hiro arrives and is able to stop time just before the bullet reaches Matt; Hiro then safely extracts Matt from the apartment before reverting time again. Alena then leaves Danko, disgusted at what he truly is. Hiro and Ando then show Matt his son, explaining he does have something to live for.

Petrelli Family, Mohinder Suresh

Angela Petrelli contacts Noah, saying she has had a dream and telling him to meet her at a place called Coyote Sands so she can explain something. She also contacts Nathan Petrelli and Claire, telling them to meet her there as well. After failing to convince Matt from taking his vengeful path, Mohinder Suresh heads back to his old apartment in New York, where he discovers some old files of his late father. The files refer to a 1960s government program known as "Project Icarus," where the location of Coyote Sands is also mentioned; he then finds evidence that his father had been there. Peter Petrelli and Angela drive to the site, where they meet Nathan and Claire, having flown there. Angela explains that they will have to dig for their answers, and they soon discover human skeletal remains. Angela says she not only knows who it was, but that she knows who "all of them" were. Claire then sees Noah drive up to their location, as Nathan and Peter continue to unearth other skeletons.

* * *

><p><strong>"1962", Episode Twenty-three<strong>

Petrelli Family, Noah and Claire Bennet

Angela Petrelli has gathered her sons Nathan and Peter, granddaughter Claire Bennet, and Claire's adoptive father Noah at the abandoned settlement of Coyote Sands, and prepares to explain what had happened there.

It is revealed that back in 1961, the site had been a relocation center, sponsored by the government, to study people with abilities. Angela and her sister, Alice Shaw, were two of many individuals that were sent there. The young Angela soon meets the younger Bob Bishop, Daniel Linderman, and Charles Deveaux, who is revealed to have telepathic abilities. Alice, who is revealed to have the ability to control the weather, remains suspicious of the project's intentions, headed by Chandra Suresh, with Dr. Zimmerman also working there. Angela insists they are here to be treated, but Charles and the others convince Angela they have essentially become prisoners. The four soon hatch a plan to escape from the compound, though the boys convince Angela that Alice must remain behind, as it would slow them down. Angela lies to Alice, saying she has had a dream that in order for Alice to be safe, she must remain there. That night, Chandra Suresh calls Alice in for treatment, but she refuses and ends up causing a storm with raging winds and deadly lightning. The ensuing chaos escalates in a riot, resulting in the deaths of most of those in the camp. Later, Angela meets with the three boys at Coyote Sands Cafe (where she had shared a dance with Charles earlier), explaining she has dreamt of their future and that they must form a company, and do terrible things ("It's a necessary evil"), to keep people like them safe from others.

In the present, Angela begins to think that Alice may still be alive after a vicious sandstorm quickly whips up in the area. The group also finds Mohinder Suresh there, investigating what his father had been doing there. At first, Peter thinks what they are doing is wrong (i.e., digging up the graves) and flies off. Nathan tracks him down, and the two reconcile their differences to come back and help. However, they return to find only Claire, who explains that Angela has disappeared after venturing into the storm. Peter and Mohinder search one side of the settlement for her, while Noah, Nathan, and Claire search the other. Claire discovers the cover for the "Alice In Wonderland" book that Alice had with her at the time and laments that everything she's been through has maybe caused her to grow up too fast and become an agent (which she never saw herself doing with her life), as Noah and Nathan try to lift her spirits; Mohinder laments that his generation is doomed to repeat their parents' mistakes, as Peter tries to help him absolve his guilt.

In reality, Angela was knocked out during the storm, and awakens in an old bunker nearby. She finds her sister Alice there, now old like herself, who had been living there ever since Angela had left. Angela apologizes for what she had to go through, and then reveals how she had lied to her by telling her she would be safe by staying there. Enraged, Alice begins whipping up another storm, though Peter and Mohinder come to save Angela. Angela tries to convince Alice to come back with them, to her new family, but Alice refuses and mysteriously disappears outside. The group then decide to leave, though Mohinder declines Peter's offer to go with them, saying he still hasn't found it in him to forgive himself. Later at the Coyote Sands Cafe, Angela looks on at the group, implying she intends to start another company with them. Nathan gives Angela the "Alice In Wonderland" book, reunited with its cover, and helps Angela overcome her guilt over losing Alice again, and they walk back to the table together. Peter states the importance of forgiveness and the strength of family, and Claire asks about their next move. Nathan tells Claire that he will own up to his mistakes and speak with the President in Washington. Claire draws the group's attention to what appears to be Nathan himself giving a press conference on TV; Noah recognizes him as Sylar.

* * *

><p><strong>"I Am Sylar", Episode Twenty-four<strong>

Sylar, Micah Sanders, Shanalee Davis

Sylar has been having an identity crisis after being forced by Emile Danko to live the life of an agent. When he tells Danko about this, he suggests Sylar find an "anchor," or something he can relate to so he can remind himself who he really is. Sylar finds an anchor in the form of his late mother's effects, whom he begins having conversations with by morphing into her and back. Later, Sylar manages to acquire an ability to disintegrate objects from a man targeted by the agency; he also finds the man had been contacted by "Rebel" moments before he had arrived. Giving the phone to Danko, his agency is able to track Rebel's location to an abandoned warehouse.

Sylar manages to reach Micah first, intending to acquire his ability. Micah, however, tells him he can help him with his identity crisis, and says "You can save us all." At this, Sylar agrees to help him, and then morphs into Micah to lead Danko's men away so that Micah can escape. **Shanalee Davis** is shown in the shadows unable to get to Micah because of Danko's men. Sylar, as Micah, is shot and falls into the pier, where Danko and his men are led to believe he is dead. Later, Sylar takes Micah to his home, where Micah witnesses Sylar having one of his conversations with his mother. Catching Micah watching him, Sylar demands he leave, though Micah exclaims he can use his ability to change into someone important and make a difference.

There's a knock at the door and when Sylar answer's it, is speechless when it is revealed to be **Shanalee**. Micah and **Shana** embrace warmly; while she watches Sylar suspiciously she notices there's something wrong with him since she last saw him. Before leaving, Micah suggests Sylar turn into Nathan Petrelli so he can convince the President to terminate the agency. Sylar offhandedly calls out 'marry-you-later' to **Shanalee**, who is still uneasy about Sylar's change in behaviour.

Sylar visits Nathan's office, where he manages to find a toothbrush of Nathan's, allowing him to contact his DNA and morph into him. Sylar then gives his press conference on TV. Upon seeing it, Nathan decides to confront him about it, though Peter Petrelli also goes after him. Nathan meets Sylar in his office, where Sylar says he will attempt to be a better version of him. As Sylar is about to kill Nathan, Nathan is shot with a taser dart by Danko. Danko tells Sylar he needs to revert to being his agent, though Sylar refuses. At this, Danko unexpectedly impales Sylar in the back of the head with a knife. As Danko is about to call in a clean-up crew, however, Sylar rises from the ground and removes the knife, apparently unaffected but remarking how it hurt.

Matt Parkman, Hiro Nakamura 

Matt Parkman contacts his ex-wife, Janice Parkman, who has been released from the authorities, telling her their son is safe and he intends to bring him back to her. Hiro Nakamura and Ando Masahashi plan to raid Building 26 to put a stop to the agency, and wish Matt to come along, though he says he doesn't want to abandon his son. Matt and his son are then reunited with Janice at her home, though Matt uses his telepathy to discover Danko's men have been stationed outside. Matt tells Janice to get packed so they can leave as soon as possible. Initially intending to go with them, Matt later changes his mind after seeing his old police badge, saying he will go help Hiro and Ando take down the agency. The agents soon enter the house, and Matt is shown using his telepathy to essentially make them invisible.

Hiro and Ando head to Isaac Mendez's old loft, which has since been rigged with motion detectors, where they intend to sound the alarm so Ando can be captured and allow Hiro to follow the men back to their headquarters. Although Ando isn't pleased to be used as bait, he agrees and soon Danko's men raid the loft. Hiro stops time, but finds Ando is unaffected as he was touching him. Ando says he no longer needs to be bait, but Hiro tricks him into getting hit with taser darts. Hiro dresses up as one of the commandos and accompanies them along with the captured Ando back to Building 26. On the way, Hiro stops time and tells Ando he needs to play his part. Upon reverting time, one of the agents notices Hiro's glasses, as the original commando didn't, but Ando uses his powers to take out everyone in the van. Hiro and Ando then take a G.P.S. device from one of the commandos to discover the location of Building 26 and they head there themselves. Outside the building, Hiro attempts to stop time again, but instead finds he has a headache and begins having a nosebleed.

Noah and Claire Bennet, Angela Petrelli

Elsewhere, Noah Bennet, Claire Bennet, and Angela Petrelli are driving, but are then stopped at a roadblock. A team of commando units is shown moving in on their car. Mohinder Suresh, who is still at Coyote Sands investigating the work his father did there, is also shown being captured by Danko's agents.

* * *

><p><strong>"An Invisible Thread", Episode Twenty-five<strong>

Sylar

Sylar is shown to be unaffected after Emile Danko attempted to incapacitate him by stabbing Sylar in the back of the head. Sylar explains that by using his shape-shifting abilities, he has moved the weak spot. Sylar then morphs into Danko and kills an agent, framing Danko for the murder. Sylar morphs into an agent and helps apprehend the furious Danko.

Claire Bennet, Shanalee Davis

Meanwhile, it is revealed that when Noah Bennet and his car had been stopped at the roadblock, Claire Bennet and Angela Petrelli were not actually in the vehicle. A little while previously, Noah had realized the construction crew roadblock was a set-up, and had Claire and Angela leave the car, resulting in only Noah's capture. From there, Claire and Angela head to the Capitol building in Washington, D.C., where Angela tells Claire to find her father, Nathan Petrelli. Angela says she has dreamed the future, and leaves to go find Matt Parkman, explaining Nathan will be in trouble and Matt will be able to save him. Claire meets Nathan in his office, though actually Sylar in disguise, and wishes to accompany him to warn the President about Sylar. Sylar agrees, though he intends to meet the President so he can become him.

On their way in a cab to meet the President, they are joined by **Shanalee Davis** who has come to join the fight against Building 26 and Sylar, presumably after taking Micah 'Rebel' Sanders to a safe location. Claire remarks how it's strange **Shana** is always able to find her, **Shanalee** just smiling cryptically in response.

The three go to meet the President, but are instead directed to a suite to wait for him. Claire notices that Sylar, as Nathan, uses the wrong hand to sign his name at the required sign-in checkpoint and **Shana** deduces who he really is. Sylar holds them hostage and begins to reveal his plans to make **Shanalee** his First Lady.

Hiro Nakamura

Following his nosebleed from the previous episode, Hiro Nakamura is able to stop time and he and Ando Masahashi break into Building 26. Hiro and Ando find the prisoners hooked up to the drugs and replace them with members of the Building 26 unit. When Hiro reverts time, he begins to feel dizzy again and starts to bleed from his ear. Also freed from among the prisoners, Mohinder Suresh informs Hiro that his body is rejecting his power, and stopping time again could result in his death. Also in the building, Danko and Noah are being held in a room, though Hiro had opened the door when he had stopped time. Danko proposes they work together to take down Sylar, intending to use a tranquilizer to subdue him. However, Danko turns to use it on Noah, but Hiro stops time once more to take the tranquilizer from him and injects Danko with it. Hiro reverts time and then collapses, while Noah calls Claire to check up on her. Noah is stunned to hear Sylar answering her cell.

Peter and Angela Petrelli

Having followed Nathan, Peter Petrelli finds the now conscious Nathan, and the two head to find Sylar and Claire. They reach the room where Sylar, **Shana** and Claire are, just as Claire is thrown out of the room. Nathan and Peter fly in and have a brief duel with Sylar, resulting in Sylar and Nathan flying off. Claire rushes in only to find **Shana **and Peter, the latter confirms he has taken Sylar's power and they can now stop Sylar. The three head downstairs to meet Noah. Meanwhile, Nathan crash lands into the previous room, followed by Sylar who slits Nathan's throat, killing him. Disguised as Nathan, then as Chief Aid, Sylar is able to meet up with the President. He enters the President's limo and takes the president's extended hand. In doing so, Sylar reverts back to his original form and is injected with the tranquilizer by Peter, who absorbed Sylar's shape-shifting ability to take on the President's appearance.

Angela manages to find Matt stepping off from a bus, who was intending to head to Building 26 to stop the agency. Angela convinces him to come with her, and they head to the room where Nathan was. Angela is thus horrified to find Nathan's body in the room. Noah then brings up the body of the unconscious Sylar, explaining they intend to use Matt to mentally alter Sylar's mind to believe he is Nathan, with Sylar's acquired ability of reading the history of objects enabling him to fill in the gaps of Nathan's life, and fully embody Nathan's personality and gain his memories. Initially Matt is reluctant, but Noah convinces him that Nathan would be the only person that could convince the President to shut down Building 26 or any such future agency. Matt finally agrees and does so, causing Sylar to forget everything about himself and become Nathan, and changes his appearance to look like Nathan. Noah, Angela, and Matt agree to keep Nathan's death a secret. Volume Four ends with Claire, **Shanalee**, Noah, Angela, Peter, 'Nathan', Mohinder, Matt, Ando, and a recovered Hiro all gathered around the burning corpse of Sylar, though actually the body of the morphed James Martin. The group then proceeds their separate ways, Hiro hugging 'Shadow Girl' **Shanalee Davis**, while Matt, **Shana** and Mohinder briefly discuss Molly Walker before saying a fond 'see you later'.

'Nathan' confirms the President has indeed shut down Building 26, and the funds transferred so that Angela and Noah can start up their own company which Noah favourably wants to call "The Company".

Taking **Shanalee** aside, Peter albeit a little reluctantly tells her she and Gabriel Gray were Soul Mates.

Volume Five: Redemption begins six weeks later with a former Building 26 agent arriving home to find his sink flooded. As water spreads on the floor, it solidifies, turning into Tracy Strauss. She then proceeds to drown the man, and she implies that she has done so to several others. Meanwhile, Angela meets "Nathan" at his office. "Nathan" is bothered by a clock that is ticking in the background and observes that it is running fast by a minute and a half, cryptically revealing that even though Nathan's persona is in control, Sylar's intuitive aptitude still remains intact.


End file.
